


Don't Take Lucifer's Things

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Amenadiel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Mazikeen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beating, Beta Chloe, Beta Ella, Biting, Bonding, Charlotte is an evil mom, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Heat, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Death, Mind Games, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Dan, Psychological Torture, Ransom, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Bonds, Silver City, Torture, hurt Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Dan and Lucifer had a secret, and that secret was that they were bonded. It happened after Lucifer found out about Dan's improv group. Dan went into a stress induced heat and Lucifer was the only Alpha around to help. It is a secret that they must keep. Yet someone has found out, and plans to use this secret bond to make Lucifer bow to their will. Can Lucifer get Dan back or will Lucifer be forced to cave to his mother's wishes to save his Omega?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably in the minority here, but I think Lucifer and Dan would be cute in a strange and hilarious way. Okay so this an AU basically with Alpha/Beta/Omega workings, so if anyone is familiar with those dynamics then they know what to expect to an extent. Please if you don't like it then don't leave comment's of I would have done it differently or This is terrible, or I don't see this happening. This is my work and I like sharing it with people. Also there will be rape and torture so if those are triggers then this isn't for you. Other than that enjoy it!

Dan’s world was spinning, what ever happened to him was a blur. He felt the bond mark pulsing on the back of his neck, right above his scent glandes. It was his Alpha’s bite, Lucifer Morningstar’s bite. Yet his memories were all jumbled together as he turned, freezing when a sound caught his attention. It was a rattling sound, and now he was struggling to remember what happened. Dan tried to open his eyes, to see what was happening, but all he saw was darkness. Everything that had happened in the past few days were a mystery to him. Dan was able to realize that there was collar around his neck, and that his hands were chained in front of him.

            “Well it seems my son’s human meat sack Omega is finally awake.” The female voice spoke in the darkness.

            Dan turned his head frantically in the darkness trying to figure out what was going on. “I work for the police department.” Dan spoke. He tugged at the chains around his wrists hoping to pull them free. The shackles were nice a tight around his wrists. “If you take Omega’s, then you picked the wrong one to take.” He listened as footsteps echoed around the room, they sounded like they were coming from everywhere at once.

            “I know who your Alpha is, and I’m going to use you to convince him to come home with me.” The female spoke. She sounded closer, but Dan couldn’t figure out where the voice was coming from. “You see, I thought that the female detective was holding my son back. She is a pretty female Beta, but no it’s you. Your bond to my son is exactly what I am going to use to convince him to return with me and his brother to the Silver City.”

            Dan felt fingers stroking his hair, and then forcing his neck down, exposing the bite. He always tried to keep the bite hidden. It happened by mistake, but he couldn’t take it back. Lucifer and him had a heart to heart after Lucifer found out about his improv. Dan didn’t realize all the stress he had been feeling and everything caught up to him in that one moment and he went into a heat. The only Alpha there was Lucifer and Lucifer helped him through it, but sometime during the heat, Lucifer bonded with him, and he couldn’t take it back. Dan never wanted the bond, for he was proud, worked hard, and even had a daughter with Chloe. Dan was one of the few Omega’s that didn’t need an Alpha, and the treatment’s he was getting meant he didn’t go into heat’s as often as other Omega’s would. He was also one of the only Omega’s that was a member of the LAPD. Something brought him out of his train of thought, and that was fingers rubbing the bite. He heard himself whimpering, and his body was screaming that it was wrong. “S..stop.” Only Lucifer should be touching the bond bite, not these strange fingers of his captor. Nothing this person was saying was making sense.

            “I’m going to have fun with you.” The female spoke. She loved listening to the Omega whimper every time her finger’s pressed on the bond bite, and watched as his body trembled under her touch. She was going to use the Omega to convince Lucifer to come back with her and Amenadiel to the Silver City.

_At LUX_

            Lucifer stirred slightly in his bed, something felt off. He slowly got out of the bed, stretching as he did so. The last few days had been taken their toll on him, from killing his brother, to trying a different identity, to even bonding to an Omega, Lucifer felt as though he was drained. He threw on his black bathrobe as he made his way to the bar, the feeling that something was still off following him the whole way. “Maybe it’s just the fact that I finally bonded, to Detective Douche no less.” Lucifer laughed at himself. It was an accident, he never wanted to bond, but living with mortals for five years seemed to make him more vulnerable to the whole bond issue and when Dan went into heat, Lucifer couldn’t fight his Alpha instincts. Of course all angels were Alpha’s, but he had to laugh at his mom. “To bad mum is an Alpha spirit trapped in a Beta body.” He laughed as he poured himself a drink. Lucifer heard the sound of the elevator opening and was surprised when Maze walked in. He had been seeing less of the demon since she moved in with the detective. “Maze, surprised you are not off bounty hunting somewhere. How’s Chloe doing.”

            “I’m close to finding the bounty.” Maze spoke as she took a seat next to Lucifer. “What’s this I hear about the devil actually bonding to a mortal?”

            “If you are talking about this stupid bond to that Omega Dan, then it was a complete accident.” Lucifer spoke. It was an accident; more primal instincts had taken over. “I don’t enjoy sharing a bond to Detective Douche, and luckily he’s getting a drug that suppresses his heats.” He smiled as he took another sip of his drink.

            Maze laughed as she poured herself a drink as well and gulped it down. She couldn’t believe that the devil actually bonded to a human. He was a superior Alpha, being an angel, but for some strange reason Lucifer bonded with a human, and it wasn’t Chloe. Maze sensed it, but didn’t want to say anything to her Beta roommate. “Well guess that’s a plus. Wouldn’t want some Omega pregnant with the supposed antichrist.”  She couldn’t help but laugh when she thought about that. Maze and Lucifer both knew that if somehow he ever was able to produce an offspring it would be a normal child, not the antichrist, maybe.

            “Disgusting little creatures.” Lucifer replied. He made a shuddering motion and downed the rest of his drink. “So why are you here Maze?”

            Maze spun around in her chair, wearing a huge demon grin. “That’s actually all I came here for. With how much you care about Chloe, it’s a little surprising to hear that you bonded to her ex-husband.” Maze continued to laugh. “Oh and I came here for another reason. Chloe wants to know if you want to come by for a dinner thing she’s throwing.”

            This had Lucifer stunned for a moment. “Why isn’t the detective asking me herself?” Now this had his interest peaked.

            “I don’t know,” Maze said. She sounded she was bored. “I was just asked to deliver a message, and now I’m out of here.” Maze got off her chair and left. She couldn’t believe that her suspicion had been confirmed.

            Lucifer watched the demon leave, laughing that she would be the one to know about his god awful bond to Dan. _Maybe it’s Dad’s funny cosmic joke._ Lucifer thought. He walked away from the bar and went to find his phone. When he found it on a table, he saw that he had in fact missed a few phone calls from the detective and understood why she had Maze ask him. He unlocked his phone and hit the call button. He listened as the phone rang and then he heard the detective answer. “Detective. Sorry I missed you call.” He spoke with glee. “Guess I didn’t hear my phone. So Maze just came by and said you wanted to know if I would be interested in attending a dinner event?”

            “Yeah,” Chloe responded. “My mom is throwing this small little party. For actually catching my dad’s true killer. Even though the trail is happening in the next few days, she still wants to celebrate tonight. I was just wondering if you wouldn’t mind joining us?”

            “Why detective I would be honored.” Lucifer sincerely spoke. “Who else will be attending this event?”

            “Trixie, Maze agreed to come, and I’m trying to get a hold of Dan to invite him as well.” Chloe spoke through the phone.

            Lucifer felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn’t believe that Chloe was thinking about inviting Dan. He would have to make a stop today by the Omega’s home and remind Dan how important it was to keep their bond a secret. “I look forward to seeing you tonight. Any new cases you need assistance on?”

            “Not at the moment Lucifer. I’ll call you if things change.” Chloe spoke and she hung up the phone.

            Lucifer hung the phone up and went into the restroom, and quickly showered and cleaned up. He found a nice black suit to wear, went into the elevator and then was on his way to Dan’s home. That feeling that something was still wrong was bugging him, but he would deal with it later. Lucifer tried to call Dan, but Detective Douche was ignoring his phone calls and now Lucifer had to see him in person to make sure that Dan knew not to say anything about their bond. _I can’t believe he’s ignoring a call from his Alpha._ Lucifer’s mind thought. “Bloody hell. Where did that thought come from.” Lucifer thought out loud. The drive seemed to take longer than he thought it would, before he was pulling in front of Dan Espioza’s home. Lucifer was thinking that maybe he should ask the Omega to move into Lux with him, just so he could keep an eye on him. “Definitely not happening.” Lucifer was not happy that all these weird thoughts were occurring to him. _Just this stupid bond probably._ Lucifer went to the front door and knocked, but something strange happened. The door swung open on its own, and that set Lucifer on edge. He slowly stepped inside and could see that furniture was thrown and tipped, the television was broken, and Lucifer saw a gun lying in the middle of the room. He couldn’t tell if any shots had been fired. His Alpha instincts were going crazy and now Lucifer realized why he had that feeling of something was wrong. Dan was missing, probably in danger, and his bond to the detective was trying to tell him that. He quickly retrieved his phone out of his pocket and dialed Chloe’s number.

            “Hey Lucifer.” Chloe spoke. She was busy preparing for the trail against Deputy Warden Perry Smith.

            “Umm I don’t know how to say this, but you need to come to Daniel’s house now.” Lucifer spoke into the phone. Everything was telling him to find Dan, to make sure that his Omega was safe. “There seems to have been some sort of scuffle here and I think Detective Douche is missing.” He continued to walk around the house, finding no sign of Dan anywhere.

            “Lucifer where are you?” Chloe’s voice was full of worry as she quickly left her desk and started to make her way to the car.

            “I’m at Dan’s place, and I do believe that he’s been taken.” Lucifer turned and saw some blood spattered across the wall. “And bring Ella with you. I do believe a crime happened here.” He approached the wall and guess that the blood was a few days old.

            “I’m on my way.” Chloe spoke as she made her way to the forensics lab. “If you’re in the house, then get out and wait for me to arrive. I’ll talk to you when I get there.”

            “See you soon Detective.” Lucifer hung the phone and started to make his way out of the house. He was about to leave when a scent caught his attention. He breathed in deeply and he felt anger go through him when he recognized the scent. It was his mother and now he knew that she was somehow involved with the disappearance of his Omega and she was going to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer learns something very interesting about Dan. Ella explains how Dan was taken from his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally had a chance to update, glad everyone is enjoying it so far. Hope this chapter keeps everyone interested.

Lucifer paced back and forth, wishing that Chloe would hurry up. Every instinct in him was telling him to go find his mum and rip her to shreds, and to save Dan. He was at a conflict again, for Chloe asked him to wait, but his bond to Dan was telling him that the Omega was in trouble. When Lucifer looked down the road, he saw that Chloe was making the right hand turn and he wanted to greet her with his most devilish smile. The smile quickly vanished and become more of a frown when he noticed that behind her that the whole of the Los Angeles police department was behind her. Lucifer waited as Chloe brought her car to a screeching halt in front of him. “Detective.” Lucifer casually greeted her. He had placed his smile back on his face. “I didn’t think you were going to bring all of the Los Angeles police department with you.”

            Chloe quickly approached Lucifer. “Lucifer. You call saying that Dan is missing and then you tell me to bring Ella.” She grabbed Lucifer’s arm and started to drag him towards Dan’s house. When they were close enough, she stopped and made Lucifer face her. “You probably don’t understand this, but Dan’s case is special. One is that he is an Omega. Two is that he has no Alpha which means there is no bond. Three, when Dan does go into a heat he won’t be able to resist an Alpha, and if the Alpha knots in him, he will be pregnant. That’s how fertile he is despite his treatments. And fourth he’s a cop, so everything that put’s a normal Omega in danger put Dan at the top of the list.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “Lucifer, there’s a huge black market out there for Omegas, and in Dan’s case, he would probably be a very desirable Omega to some rich Alpha. If a rich Alpha buys him and forces a bond on Dan, then there really is nothing that we could do. The laws Lucifer, the way they are, they would keep Dan bonded to the Alpha and everything could be manipulated to make it look like everything was consensual and… Lucifer, Trixie would never see him again. None of us would see him again. That’s why we’ve moved Dan up to the top of the missing persons list.” Chloe had to stop and catch her breath. The tears were stinging her eyes as she thought of everything that could happen to Dan.

            Lucifer didn’t know what compelled him, but he quickly pulled Chloe into a hug and held her in the embrace. “We will find Daniel.” He just held her there, feeling the soft sobs escape through her lips and he wanted to leave right then and there and go and find his mum and make her suffer. While he was holding her, something dawned on him. “Did you say he’s extremely fertile despite the treatments?”

            Chloe back away from Lucifer and quickly regained composure of herself. She stared at Lucifer in confusion from a moment. “Um, yeah. It’s a side effect of the treatment. He goes into one maybe two heats a year, but the side effect is that he becomes extremely fertile and any Alpha that knots him will get him pregnant.” Chloe just stared at the Alpha, trying to figure out why Lucifer seemed to care. “At least this way is legal and safer than buying black market suppressant’s. Why do you ask?”

            “No reason.” Lucifer quickly replied. He made sure to put his best devil smile on his face. “I’m merely concerned for the good detective’s safe return.” He casually looked around and saw how quickly the Los Angeles police department had turned the area into a crime scene. _Once I find him, he will be coming back to Lux whether or not he likes it._ Lucifer shook his head at that thought. _Why am I even going to consider that? Bloody hell he is probably pregnant with my spawn._ “Well that didn’t take long to turn this place into a crime scene.”

            Chloe shook her head and couldn’t believe that was all Lucifer could say. “Didn’t you hear anything I just said? Right now finding Dan is our top priority.” Something seemed to cross her mind.

            Lucifer had to stop showing signs that he was bonded to Dan, and stop showing such an interest in Dan. It was hard though, for his Alpha instincts through the bond were saying that his Omega was in trouble. “Right…”

            “How did you even know where Dan lived?” Chloe quickly cut Lucifer off. Something was eating at her and she needed to figure it out. She knew that Dan and Lucifer didn’t like one another, so Lucifer shouldn’t know Dan’s address.

            “Oh well.” Lucifer started to say. He had to think fast or else Chloe would start to suspect that there was something more, or worse that he was actually bonded to Dan. “It was when I was trying to be like Detective Douche that I followed him home. I just wanted to see how someone normal lived.” Lucifer hated to lie, but he promised Dan he would not say a word to anybody about the bond. _I told Maze,_ he thought. _She already knew._ “I merely stopped by here to check on Daniel when you said you couldn’t get a hold of him. Thought I would save you the trouble.” He put his best smile on his face. He was hoping that it was enough to convince Chloe.

            “I’ll buy it for now.” Chloe stated. She still couldn’t shake the feeling that Lucifer was hiding something from her.

            “Hey, my two favorite peps.” Ella spoke. She casually strolled over to them. “How you holding up there Chloe?”

            Chloe placed her hands at her side and took a breath. “I’m holding up as well as I can. What do you have Ella?”

            Ella looked like she had just opened up a Christmas present. “You two are going to want to come see this.” Ella lead them back up to the front of the home. “First I’m going to have you ask you guys to suit up.” She laughed when Lucifer and Chloe just stared at her. “This is a very interesting crime scene and well Lucifer being an Alpha, we can’t have the scene really contaminated with his Alpha scent. Also need you to cover up so we can preserve the crime scene as best we can.” She waited as both Chloe and Lucifer got dressed in crime scene suits, making sure that they their hands and feet were covered and that Lucifer was wearing a special scent guard around his neck. Once Ella was satisfied that they were both covered up, they continued their journey to the front door. “Okay so one interesting thing here is that latch has been cleanly cut through, so the door can be easily pushed opened or close, but it was the last thing done. It seems that whoever took Dan entered the back way and left the front way, so let’s continue on.” She gestured her arm forward and lead Chloe and Lucifer through to the back of the house. “So I showed you where our kidnapper excited, but if we go to the back door, we can see that they broke a small portion of the window in and slide the door opened.” They reached the door and studied the glass and the small blood pattern. “So our perp didn’t seem to care much, for if you follow the drip, it leads straight to Dan’s room.” The trio followed the light drip of blood all the way to Dan’s room. “Now Dan probably heard the glass breaking and was ready with his gun, which he fired once, catching the person in the shoulder which caused the blood spray against the wall. From what I can see the person rushed Dan quickly and they fought. This person did not care about leaving a blood trail, for you can see that there are small pools all along this hallway, leading to this room where the assailant overpowered Dan, after throwing a few chairs, turning the couch, and making the television a victim of a fired bullet.” She made sure to point out each area in turn and then finally back to the door. “Which brings us back to the door and the clean cut through the latch. Whoever did this didn’t care about leaving a mounting of evidence, but the problem is, can any of it be matched. Have to give this person props though, going after a cop now that takes some balls.”

            “Ella, come back to reality.” Chloe quickly stated. It took everything in her not to lose it. All the departments resources were going to be used to find Dan. “So our perp doesn’t seem to care about all the evidence that they left behind, but as you said Ella, can we match any of it.” Something just crossed Chloe’s mind. “Damn it. We need to find him before the end of the month.” Chloe ran her hand through her hair as she walked outside. Lucifer was quick to follow and saw that she was getting out of the crime scene outfit. Lucifer followed in her footsteps.

            “What’s wrong Chloe?” Lucifer asked. He wasted no time in getting out of that uncomfortable outfit. “It has something to do with Dan’s kidnapping or whatever this is, doesn’t it?”

            “He’ll be going into a heat in the next few weeks.” Chloe quickly spoke as she finally got the last piece of the crime scene gear off of her. “If we haven’t found him by then, then that’s when an Alpha can take him against his will. Lucifer he has fought so long to not be just some Omega. That’s why he joined the police force. We have to find him.” Chloe made her way back to her car.

            Lucifer finally got the last piece of his gear, that stupid scent blocker, and quickly caught up to Chloe. “We will detective, I swear we will.” He watched her get in her car, looking more upset than when she arrived. _I should tell her about my bond to Dan, maybe it would help her out._ Lucifer wanted to, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her. “I’ll see you at the station Detective, I have to make a stop somewhere first.” He watched Chloe shake her head yes, and then she took off not looking back at him. _She still cares about him, and that’s unusual for a Beta._ Lucifer cared deeply about Chloe, and he wanted to tell her that Dan was bonded that he was safe, but he couldn’t. Lucifer got into his car and drove to where his mother worked. It was time he figured out where she had his Omega.

            Charlotte was busy going through some files, hating being trapped in the worthless Beta body. She was a supreme Alpha, Goddess of all creation, now reduced to nothing. She was deep in studying a book about some strange human laws, when her door flew opened, and then quickly slammed shut. She knew exactly who the intruder was. “Lucifer, you know you could always knock.” She looked up and smiled at her son. “What brings you here? Checking to make sure that your punishment on me is working. It is, I want to return home.”

            “Afternoon mum.” Lucifer cheerfully spoke. He felt anger in him, but he was doing his best to control it. “Actually I came to ask you something. Where is he mother?” All the niceness left and he let his rage take over.

            “Where’s who Lucifer? If you’re talking about your brother, then I think he’s at that office space across from that doctor you’ve been seeing.” Charlotte put her best smile on. She had to keep her son at bay. “You are both my sons yes, but I only want us to work as a family to get home. Also you are both grown men and I don't need to keep an eye on the two of you anymore.”

            “This is my home mother.” Lucifer angrily spoke. He clenched his hand closed tightly, doing his best to control his Alpha instincts and the devil he kept hidden. “Now where is my Omega!?”

            Charlotte smiled. _Of course he would come to talk about that._ “I don’t know son, and I didn’t know you bonded either.” She paused to watch Lucifer’s reaction. “This is why we need to return home, all of us. You are becoming like these despicable humans your father cares so much about.”

            “Don’t lie to me mum.” Lucifer hissed through clenched teeth. “I smelled you at his home.”

            “Oh my scent being at that Dan Espinoza’s home.” Charlotte laughed out. “You know I had fun with that Omega, and we went to his place. That’s why you would scent me there.” She did have a little fun there and it helped to protect her. _He doesn’t need to know my plans yet._ “I really don’t know what you saw in that Omega to even consider a bond.”

            Lucifer was starting to let his anger get the best of him, but he had to calm down. He took a deep breath and unclenched his fists. Lucifer knew it wasn’t going to be easy to get his mom to confess, but he could tell that she was lying. He had to try to outsmart her. “I swear mother if you have him and hurt one hair on his head, then I will make your time here on Earth worse than it ever was in Hell.” He quickly turned heel and walked out of the office.

            Charlotte watched Lucifer leave the office, just in time as a text came through on her phone. She looked down and read the text.

            _The Omega is getting restless again mom. What do you want me to do?- Amenadiel._

_I’m on my way.- Charlotte._

            She quickly pressed a button on her intercom system. “Jackie, I’m stepping out for a little while. Cancel any meetings or bump them around. I will call when I’m on my back.”

            “Yes Mrs. Charlotte.” Jackie responded back.

            Charlotte smiled as she quickly packed her bag and made her way out of the office. If she was going to be keeping that Omega around, she would have to better control it. Charlotte pulled her phone out and dialed another number. Once the other person answered and she made sure that no one was around in ear shot is when she spoke. “Have the money tonight and I’ll let you have two hours with the Omega.” She waited as the voice responded back. “Perfect, see you then.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan learns what Charlotte and Amenadiel want from him. And an Alpha from his past is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah update today! Hope everyone enjoys this and knows that with this chapter I am probably going to hell. Sorry, not sorry. Please remember the tags and understand that this is where things start to pick up. I'm probably really going to hell for this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys. Don't hurt me, comment appreciated.

“You smell funny Omega.” Charlotte spoke as she entered the room. She watched as Dan tugged at the restraints around his wrists and testing the new one’s that she had placed on his ankles. His attempt to kick out interested her, but she didn’t any marks that would indicate to Lucifer that she had him.

            Dan felt a flash of anger building in him. He could smell that the woman was a Beta, but the man that usually followed her was an Alpha. He kept calm though, not wanting to give his captors a reason to hurt him, well except when he kicked out when they touched him. He couldn’t help it, just instinct from training to be an officer. Dan was at least thankful that they allowed him to keep pants on, yet he wished that they would remove the blindfold and give him a shirt. His anger right now however, was getting to him. He gave a forceful tug at the chains around his wrists. “You’ve held me prisoner for what? Two days now. Only allowing me to go to the restroom every now and again, oh and I haven’t had a shower since before the day you decided to kidnap me! So yeah I stink!” He didn’t care if he was yelling at the woman, it was in his right, after all she and her son and kidnapped him from his home. “So please continue to tell me how I stink!”

            Charlotte couldn’t help but laugh. She was starting to see why Lucifer would let the natural instincts of an Alpha take over and decide to bond to this Omega. He was quite the feisty one. “Not that smell.” She began to walk towards the center of the room where Dan was chained to the floor. “Something different.” She smelled the air and couldn’t place her finger on it, but it made no difference really to her. _As long as it doesn’t scare off the paying client later._ The Omega just had a really weird scent coming off of him.

            Amenadiel walked in behind his mother to help move the Omega to the showers, when the smell caught his attention. His whole body froze when he realized what that scent was. Amenadiel quickly caught up with Charlotte and grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her away from Dan before she started to undo his bindings. He quickly led her back to the door, where he closed it slightly, just enough so the Omega couldn’t hear their conversation. “Mom, we can’t do this. Do you know what that smell is?”

            “I knew he smelled funny, but I can’t place it.” Charlotte smiled. If that was all Amenadiel wanted to talk to her about they could do it later. She was ready to make her way back to Dan to get him ready. “The Alpha will be here in a few hours and I want to make sure the Omega is all cleaned up and ready.”

            Amenadiel blocked her from reentering the room, he just didn’t understand how she did not recognize that smell. “Mom we can’t do this. That smell is only associated with Omega’s that are with child. If we continue with our plan, then we will be destroying something that Dad would want protected most.”

            Charlotte laughed at what Amenadiel. “So, do you really want to do what you think would make your father happy? He abandoned you and made you a fallen angel, all because you were trying to be a good son.” She placed her hand over his, and raised an eyebrow. “We need that Omega, for he is the key to make sure that both my sons can return to home, and that’s all I want. And it will be good for Lucifer too. Hopefully this will break his bond and make him want to return home.”

            Amenadiel removed his mother’s hand from his, for he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Mom, the Omega in there is pregnant, pregnant by your son, a celestial being by the way. Does that even bother you in the slightest that you are putting that unborn pup at risk?”

            Charlotte laughed again. “My son, if what you say is true and that Omega is pregnant by Lucifer, then there is nothing to worry about. I would be thrilled to have a grandchild, and it would be protected no matter what by your father. We can still go through with our plan.”  She strode past Amenadiel and reentered the room and walked straight to the Omega. “I’ve finally figured out what that strange smell is.”       

            “Great like I really care.” Dan hissed out. He was hoping that the LAPD or even Lucifer would rescue him already. He tried to move his hands to his abdomen region, but grunted in anger when he realized he couldn’t. Dan didn’t understand why he wanted to place his hands on that area.

            “You should, it’s actually a huge honor, and you’re probably the first.” Charlotte bent down and slowly started to stroke her fingers through Dan’s hair. She could feel the Omega trembling under her touch, and trying to pull away. “You’re pregnant.”

            Dan’s whole body froze. _You’re pregnant._ It rang in his mind and he didn’t want to believe it. _There’s no way._ Yet his actions of wanting to move his hands, _protectively,_ he thought, over his abdomen made sense. Also the fact that he had been sick the past few mornings, but he just thought it was all the stress he had been through and his bond to Lucifer. “You’re lying.” Even as the words left Dan’s mouth, he knew he was lying. His body was telling him he was pregnant, and this whole situation just became more serious for him. Dan had to do what he could to protect the developing pup that was growing in him.

            “Well you are.” Charlotte sternly told him. “If you don’t believe me, then you can take a pregnancy test while you’re getting cleaned up.” She looked over her shoulder and watched as Amenadiel quickly walked the distance of the room and was by her side. “Let’s get him to the showers.”

            They both moved quickly to undo the bindings that held Dan to the floor, and when Dan made a move to fight back, Amenadiel twisted his right arm behind his back to gain control of the Omega. Dan wanted to continue to fight, but he had not had anything to eat since this two took him, and now he was worried. If he really was pregnant, then he needed food. He needed to make sure the pup would develop normally, even in this situation. _If Lucifer lets me, then I will move into Lux. My Alpha will protect me._ Dan shook his head. _Why the hell am I think!_ He knew that would never happen as he felt the hands on is body leading him to wherever they wanted to. Dan decided the best idea would be to just follow his captor’s orders, and maybe convince them he needed to eat. A few minutes went by and he felt himself being tossed into a room. The blindfold was removed, but Dan made no move to turn around anf face his captor. The voice sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

            “Strip your clothes off, throw them in the basket. Take a shower, get cleaned.” Charlotte explained. “There’s pregnancy tests under the sink, take one to prove you’re pregnant. I or my son will be back to get you in thirty minutes. Don’t get dressed again.” Charlotte closed the door and locked it. She couldn’t risk the Omega getting out.

            Dan ran to the door and tried it, he knew that it was probably locked, but it was worth a shot. He saw the sink and studied to see if he could use anything as a weapon, but lost hope when he saw that he couldn’t. He opened the door to the bottom of the sink, testing to see if the door would break, but gave up when it showed no give. Dan spotted the pregnancy test kit, and quickly grabbed it, he had to prove to himself, his body, and his captor’s that they were all wrong. “There’s no way that that one time with Lucifer would get me pregnant.” Dan whispered out. “I mean we formed a bond, but _pregnant_? No way.” He had to reassure himself as he read the instructions. He peed a little first, and then peed on the stick, and finished using the toilet. He laid the stick gently on the sink, and tried his best to estimate three minutes. When he was sure that it had been three minutes he picked the stick off of the counter on the sick and felt his heat drop. He dropped the test and ran to the toilet, barely making it as he felt all the bile he had swallowing come up with force and he was puking his guts up. Dan couldn’t believe what he had just read on the test. _Two lines!_ His mind screamed _Two pink lines! I really am pregnant!_ Dan instinctively placed his hands over his abdomen, knowing now that there was a life growing in him. He felt the tears running down his face as empty dry heaves were running through him, and slowly he got up, making his way to the shower. He slowly stripped out of his clothing, mind and body feeling numb, as he adjusted the water. _I have to get out here, have to protect mine and Lucifer’s pup._ Dan thought as he slowly got into the hot shower. The water felt amazing, as he washed his body and then collapsed down. He leaned his back against the back wall, pulled his legs close and continued to cry, just letting the hot water strike his body.

            _Will Lucifer want me?_ Dan thought as he was allowing his thoughts to take over. _I told him I couldn’t get pregnant, but I did. No Alpha is going to want a lying Omega._ Dan shook his head. _Why do I care? I never needed an Alpha before._ Dan wondered if his thirty minutes were up as he turned the water off and slowly exited the shower. He looked around for a towel and couldn’t find any as he heard the door unlock. Dan tried to grab his pants, but he was not fast enough as the door opened, and he was met with the smell of an Alpha. _Not Lucifer!_ His mind screamed. He hated how he was becoming a weak Omega, but he could still fight. “Don’t you fucking come near me!” Dan hissed out. He backed up slowly away from the Alpha.

            “There’s no way for you to escape Omega.” Amenadiel gently spoke. He could smell that the Omega was on edge, and saw the discarded wrappings of the pregnancy test. “We don’t want to do anything that will hurt the pup now do we? After all, that pup growing in you is going to be my niece or nephew Dan.”

            Dan felt anger at this Alpha. He didn’t understand how he could say that when there was no way he could be related to Lucifer. “Then if that is the case let me go!” Dan pleaded. He was hoping if what this Alpha said was true, then maybe he could use that to his advantage. “Please, just let me go. I won’t say anything to Lucifer.” He quickly stepped back as the Alpha stepped closer to him. “Stay the hell away from me!”

            “You should have stayed away from Lucifer then.” Amenadiel responded. He was bored and quickly pounced on the Omega, listening as Dan struggled in his grasp. “Settle down or I promise I will cause you to miscarry that pup.” His voice was cold as ice, and he felt the Omega still immediately. Amenadiel figured since he was already helping his mother out, then there was no point in trying for redemption right now. _Mom maybe crazy, but this plan may get us back to the Silver City._ He forced the Omega to his feet, and quickly cuffed his wrists behind his back. “Behave. You’re going to get something to eat and drink and then you’ll be taken to another room.”

            “Can I have some clothes?” Dan hissed out. The thought that he was fully displayed was embarrassing as it was in front of the Alpha, but thinking about being naked to anyone else that might be in the building was killing him. “Have some decency, please?” He dropped his head in a sign of submission, for it was not only his life he was thinking about now.

            Amenadiel felt sorry for Dan, but his mother had made a point, and he had passed the point of no return when he removed Dan from his home. “No.” He pulled Dan by his elbow and began to lead him out of the restroom and to another room. Amenadiel did feel sorry for Dan, even sorrier for what the Omega was going to go through. He should stop it, but he couldn’t, for his anger towards his father was stronger. Amenadiel dragged Dan into a room with a table and with food at it. He pulled Dan to the chair and forced the Omega to sit. “Don’t move. I’m removing one cuff. Then you are going to move your wrists in front of you, lay them on the table, and then I’m going to recuff them. Is that understood Omega?” He knew Dan’s name, but found over the past he could control Omega’s better by calling them simply Omega. He watched as Dan shook his head yes.

            Dan waited as the cuff around his right wrist was released, and did as he was instructed by the Alpha. _Not yet._ Dan thought. He waited as the cuff was looped through a chain on the table and the reattached to his right wrist, hating that all his training was saying fight, while his instincts were saying survive. Dan was never great with internal conflict, it was a reason why he and Chloe didn’t make it. A plate of food was slid in front of him, and he tested the length of the chain. _Only enough room so I can eat._ Dan was trying to make a plan on how to escape, but the smell from his plate, and the rumbling in his stomach was making it difficult as he started to eat the steak with eggs, bacon and French toast. It was delicious, and as he was getting lost in eating, a pill and more water was passed to him. He looked up at the Alpha not understanding.

            “It’s a prenatal vitamin for you.” Amenadiel spoke. He didn’t know why his mother wanted the Omega to take vitamin, when her plan may cause him to miscarry the developing pup. Amenadiel looked at the time and knew that they had to hurry. The client would be here shortly. “Finish up.”

            Dan knew something was going to happen, but he didn’t want to voice his fears, for he hoped that decency would save him. He took the vitamin, and that was it, the voice of the Alpha had made him lose his appetite, and the bond bite on his neck pulsed lightly. He wanted Lucifer’s touch, wanted to share the news of his pregnancy with his Alpha, become a normal Omega. _Stop, stop, stop!_ His mind screamed. He didn’t need an Alpha, the bond was an accident, and so was... _I’m pregnant from that accident._ Dan knew that even though it was early in the pregnancy, it was changing his body to want his Alpha, to be protected by his Alpha. Dan didn’t fight as his hands were cuffed once again behind his back and he was being led to another room. He tried to stop, tried to fight against the Alpha, but soon he was being handed off to a Beta. Dan looked and couldn’t believe who it was. “Charlotte!?!”

            “Yes Omega, I took you.” Charlotte spoke. She gripped Dan’s bicep in a tighter grip than Amenadiel had it in, for she heard him whimper in pain. “Congratulations on being pregnant, I hope you make it to term. I’ve always wanted a grandchild.” She dragged Dan into the room. “Stay out son, greet the guest and bring them down here once they have paid.” She closed the door and guided Dan to the bed. “Relax, you’re just going to do what my ex designed Omega’s for.”

            Dan tried to slip the cuffs, but it useless. He was being sat on a bed, and then he was being repositioned on the bed. Dan realized that Charlotte had been able to force his body on the bed, cuff his ankles to a spreader, have him lying on his chest, knees under him, ass in the air, and collar attached to him with a leash tied to the headboard. He didn’t even realize how she had done this so quickly. Slowly he felt as though he was experiencing signs of a heat, though it was impossible if he was pregnant and would result in a miscarriage. _Designed Omega’s for? What does that mean?_ “What…what are you doing to me?” Dan huffed out. He felt his muscles start to cramp, heat rushing through his entire body, and slick start to leak out of him. Fear went through him as he realized he was entering a heat and that the pup was at risk. “N…no. Pl…please don’t.” He pleaded. He felt tears stinging his eyes.

            He watched Charlotte walk around the bed. “The food was drugged to make you enter a heat, despite being pregnant. I promised the Alpha that’s coming to rut in you that you would be in a heat. At least the smell of you being pregnant is covered. Hopefully this doesn’t destroy my grandchild that you are carrying.”

            Dan was in complete shock, he couldn’t believe that this woman was talking like that. There was no way she was Lucifer’s mother. Everything that he had heard from the Alpha and Charlotte was false, there was no way that they were related to Lucifer. Another cramp seized his body and he bucked for a knot that was not there. His bite pulsed, and his body wanted Lucifer, was calling out for his Alpha, even though he knew the Alpha couldn’t hear him. “Lucifer!” It was all Dan could scream as the thralls of his heat were catching him. There was a knock at the door and he quickly snapped his head to the right. Some part of him hoped that it was his Alpha coming to rescue him. All hope left him when he saw that it was not his Alpha, but one that he had arrested a few years ago. Fear over took him, and tears started to fall down his face, all thoughts went to protecting the developing life in him.

            “Two hours.” Charlotte explained to the Alpha at the door. She saw that he was having a hard time containing himself. “No more.”

            “If I knew he would smell this amazing, then I would have paid for more.” The Alpha spoke. He was having trouble not charging in there and taking the Omega on the bed, but he controlled himself for he wanted to take his revenge slowly against the Omega. “Can I have a little extra and pay you later?”

            Charlotte considered the offer for a moment. “No, two hours. You want longer, pay more and I might consider three. Of course you won’t be the only Alpha I’m whoring him out to. Now Mr. Stalker, once I walk away your two hours will start. Any questions?”

            “Call me Grendel, please.” Grendel spoke. “There is a stereo in there right?”

            “Yes, now have fun rutting.” Charlotte spoke and walked away, listening to the door close.

            Grendel was so pleased to see that the Omega that had been promised to him for two hours was in fact the same cop that busted him a few years ago for running the Omega brothel under the table and drugs. “Well, well Espinoza, I told you I would get my revenge on you.” He licked his lips, loving the sight of the naked Omega struggling before him, and the slick that was glistening from his hole. “It took a few years, but I always follow through on my promises. I knew you would end up like this, all Omega’s do, it’s in their nature.” He stalked to the bed until he was close enough to touch Dan. Grendel smiled as he touched the Omega, feeling him tremble under his touch. “It is a pity that you are spoken for for a bond already, but that doesn’t mean we still can’t have some fun.”

            “D...don’t fu…fucking touch me!” Dan panted out. He remembered the bust, remembered how this Alpha tried to rape him while at the scene. Of course he wasn’t caught in the thralls of a heat and was stronger, and there was back up, but the threat still remained in his mind. _I will get you Omega, and when I do, you’ll be like all the other Omega’s._ Dan tried to pull at the restraints, but his body was so weak, so lost in the sensations of his heat that he had no energy. He couldn’t help but moan under the touch of the Alpha’s fingers, even though they weren’t Lucifer’s the touch set his skin on fire. “My…my Alpha…wil…will kill you.” He whimpered when the touch stopped. Dan turned his head, trying to listen to the footsteps, but it was hard as he was trapped in the sensations of his heat.

            Music filled the room, very operatic, something that one would imagine in a movie that was at a very intense scene. Grendel loved theatrics, and even though he only had two hours with the Omega, he was going to drag the two hours out. He found a gag that had been left on the counter, and approached the bed once again. He was quick to strip out of his clothing. The Alpha slowly got on the bed, and began stroking the Omega’s body. “We are going to have so much fun.” He quickly forced the gag into Dan’s mouth when he tried to protest and made sure to tighten in off. “You always talked way too much, and I can think of better uses for your mouth. But not today, maybe another day. For now I need to rut in you. Be a good little Omega, and I promise it will be pleasurable for you in the end.” He listened as the Omega tried to protest, tried get away, all attempts were useless. Grendel listened to the music, and when the music hit the dramatic note did he plunge all the way into the Omega, and felt the muscles grip his cock. Grendel moaned out in pleasure.

            Dan screamed through the gag, felt the hands digging into his sides, knowing that there was going to be bruises. “Mmmph!!” _Get the fuck out of me! I have an Alpha!_ Dan’s mind screamed since his mouth had been gagged. _Please! I’m pregnant!_ Dan hated that he couldn’t fight the Alpha as he felt the cock viciously move in and out of him, hitting his cervix. _Please. My pup._ He felt tears falling down his face and whimpered out with each thrust. He remembered Grendel’s file and knew that this was only the beginning, that the Alpha could get violent. The music wasn’t helping, but he knew that Grendel loved theatrics. Dan felt the Grendel’s hands start to explore his body, and he couldn’t fight it off. He whimpered louder when he felt Grendel’s hands find his nipples and start to play with them in his fingers. _Lucifer help!_ Dan cried harder, feeling his bond bite pulse, but not releasing anything. Even it knew the Alpha that was taking him was the wrong Alpha. He froze when he felt finger’s playing with the bite, and everything in him screamed.

            “That must be one special Alpha.” Grendel moaned out. He loved that he was able to pound so viciously into the Omega, played with the bite. “I remember you saying you didn’t need an Alpha and that you wouldn’t be just another Omega. Ahhh! But here you are, just another hole to fuck!” He loved the feeling of Omega underneath him, and felt his urges coming on strong. He moved the hand along the back of the Omega, and then without warning, quickly punched the Omega between the shoulder blades. He listened as the Omega whimpered under him and that just drove him on. He timed each hit with each thrust, causing the Omega to moan and whimper in confusion. Grendel lost count as he slowed his thrusts down, and studied the bruises from on the Omega’s back. He knew he had landed some hits to the front of the Omega, and quickly flipped the Omega over, mindful of the spreader. Grendel smiled as he saw the bruises forming on the Omega’s chest and abdomen, and god Grendel loved the sight. “Oh, I will make arrangements to fuck you twice a week, for three to four hours. You are amazing!” He leaned down and licked the tears that were coming down the Omega’s face. “Hush little Omega, just enjoy this.” He picked his pace up, feeling that his cock was twitching inside the Omega and after a few more thrusts, his knot formed and he released inside of the Omega. “That’s right take all of this.”

            Dan’s back arched, his body screaming that this was wrong, screaming for Lucifer to save him. He wanted the knot out of him, and he prayed that the beating that Grendel delivered to him and the rape would not cause him to miscarry the pup. _God please let my pup be alright._ His stomach twisted in knots as the Alpha released a second time in him and licked away the fresh tears falling down his face.

            “Good little Omega.” Grendel whispered out. They stayed connected for over forty minutes until the knot receded, and he saw the time. He had at least another twenty minutes with the Omega. He ran his fingers along the Omega’s body, listening to the Omega whimper out in pain. “Alas, it seems our time together is drawing to an end, but don’t worry little Omega, I’ll be back.” He slid his softened member out of Dan with a wet pop, watching as his seed slowly leaked out. Grendel knew he had a little bit longer with the Omega, so he used two fingers, scooped the cum up, and forced it back into the Omega’s ass, listening as Dan whimpered out. Grendel started to use the two fingers to move them in and out of the abused whole, and for fun added a third, causing Dan to arch his back causing Grendel’s fingers to go further in. “Good little Omega. Since you’ve been so good I think I’ll give you a reward.” Grendel moved the three finger’s around until the Omega reacted a certain way and knew he found the prostate. “Found it.”

            Dan couldn’t control the moans escaping from behind the gag as Grendel rubbed his fingers across his prostate each time the fingers moved in and out. Dan watched in horror how his own membered started to get hard from the actions, turning his head to the side, trying his best to hide his face. _No, no, no. This is not happening._ Dan thought. He thought he was on the verge when he felt Grendel pinch the head, denying him. Dan whimpered out of frustration. He wondered how cruel this Alpha really could be. He felt the gag being removed from his mouth, and Dan moved it around.

            “Beg little Omega, and I’ll let you release.” Grendel smiled as he watched the different emotions play across Dan’s face.

            He didn’t want to, didn’t want to beg, but he needed to release. Dan felt his hips buck into the hand begging for release. He hated Grendel Stalker, hated that such a person was allowed to walk free. “Pl…please let me…me release…” Dan knew he sounded pathetic, but he didn’t care, he needed to be allowed to release. The fingers in his hole were driving him crazy.

            Grendel saw that he only had a few minutes left with the Omega. He loved hearing the Omega beg, and knew that next time he came he would have the Omega beg more. He listened as the music reached its climax again. “Yes.” He released the tip of Dan’s cock, and stroked his fingers over the prostate one more time, watching the Omega cum hard all over his chest. The Omega was now covered in sweat and cum, panting heavily. Just then the door opened and he saw Charlotte standing there. Grendel made his way off the bed, quickly got dressed and went to talk to the Beta. He needed to continue his revenge against the Omega, as they closed the door, leaving Dan panting on the bed. The music finally ending once the door was closed.

            Dan couldn’t believe how intense that release was, couldn’t believe that he had just begged that Alpha to let him release. His vision was blurry, going black and he was on the verge of losing consciousness. Dan couldn’t control the tears that were rolling down his face, and he feared that they were going to be permanently streaked. He wondered how long this induced heat would last and he tried to readjust his arms that were under his back. “Please God, let my pup be fine.” Dan whispered out to nothing. He felt unconsciousness taking him as he turned his head to the side, the tears falling down his face as he let the darkness taking him. Dan hoped that Lucifer would be able to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer wakes with a fright, and a visit from another family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope everyone did enjoy the last chapter and you're not mad at me. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it slightly. Enjoy.

“Daniel!” Lucifer screamed from his slumber. His body was glistening in sweat and he was panting heavily. He realized that his right arm was out stretched like he was reaching for something, and he slowly pulled it back. “Damn.” Lucifer was having such a wonderful dream with at least different women involved and then a scream broke through. The screamed belonged to Dan, his Omega, and the one that was missing. Lucifer ran his hand through his hair and over his face. He knew that he needed a drink and a smoke, glad that tonight that he did not have anyone else in his bed. _When I find Daniel, that will change._ Lucifer thought as he stared at the empty spot. _Bloody hell, I am not going there again._ Lucifer threw his legs over the side of the bed, grabbed his black bathrobe and threw it on and went over to his bar. That was the advantage about having his room on the top floor of Lux, he had access to plenty of liquor. The phone call that Chloe made to him earlier that evening buzzing around in his head.

            _Lucifer was thinking about going to a secret Omega brothel, the owner owed him a favor and he was going to collect. Any information he could get to find Daniel would be the best. As he was driving his phone rang, and he saw that it was Chloe. Lucifer couldn’t control his smile when he hit accept call. “Detective. What can I help you with? Any leads on detective douche?”_

_“It’s all gone Lucifer.” Chloe spoke through the phone. Lucifer could hear the pain in her voice and he had to pull his car to the side of the road. That voice was pulling at his heart strings._

_“What’s gone Chloe?” Lucifer asked. He was growing concerned with how she sounded like she was holding back tears and he wanted to go punish whoever was responsible for her sounding like this._

_“The blood evidence Lucifer.” Chloe quickly spoke. “Every drop that was collected at Dan’s is gone. The blood spatter at Dan’s is gone as well. We have nothing to make a profile of the kidnapper now.”_

_Lucifer felt his hand tightening around his phone, couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “How can all that evidence be gone? It doesn’t make sense?”_

_“I don’t know.” He could hear that she was crying now, and it took everything in him not to crush the phone in his grip._

_Lucifer was thinking about punishing the one who was supposed to be watching over the evidence. “Do you need me to come over?” It was all he could say. Though Dan was his Omega, he needed to try and be level headed for Chloe._

_“Just come by in the morning and we’ll talk more. I just thought you so know.” Chloe spoke. The line went dead._

Lucifer still hated that phone call, hated how the words rattled around his brain, and the sound of Dan screaming for him. The scream bounced around in his skull, bouncing around, not escaping, and Lucifer felt his instincts screaming to go find and protect his property, his Omega. _Dad, why did I form that bloody bond._ Lucifer thought. “And why can’t you tell me where he is.” Lucifer began pouring his drink, and he was on his third drink when time seemed to stop. He let out a sigh of annoyance. “Which ever one of my lovely relatives is here, you can bugger off. I am terribly sober and well when my family is around, drinks take forever to pour. Now piss off.”

            “Aww, I’m hurt baby brother.” The female voice spoke. “I came all this way to see you.”

            “I’ve been having a really bad few days Raphael, I do not need you here giving me any kind of speeches.” Lucifer hissed out. “Now kindly piss off.”

            “I’m sorry about your Omega Lucifer.” Raphael spoke. She began to walk closer to Lucifer, aware that he was tense and could lash out. “Father sends his apologizes as well.”

            Lucifer tightened his grip on the glass, trying to will himself to break it. “Tell Dad to take his apology and shove it up his arse. How did you know about the bond?” He watched as Raphael sat next to him and gently touched his hand. He did not want her touch or her sympathy, he wanted his Omega safe and to punish those responsible. Lucifer looked at his sister, her black hair shining in the dim light, and her blue eyes full of sympathy for him, and he hated as he pulled his hand bag.

            “A celestial being, fallen or not, forms a bond with a human Omega, you don’t think that that will shake a few things in the cosmos?” Raphael asked. “Also I talk to the souls that come through the gates and apparently some guy from the group that this Dan is a part of saw you two getting it on. So yeah I know.” She smiled, trying to cheer her baby brother up, but nothing was working. Raphael knew that the only thing that would cheer him up was finding the Omega.

            Lucifer snorted, he couldn’t believe that his sister was here, trying to cheer him up. “Just piss off I don’t want to talk about it Raphael. If Dad cared that I was so upset about this whole situ…you took it didn’t you?”

            “Took what Lucifer?” Raphael asked. She raised her eyebrow towards her brother, not understanding what he was getting at.

            Lucifer stood up and started to pace back and forth. “You took the blood. The blood from the police station and the blood from the crime scene. You took it. It’s the only thing that makes sense, and explains how no one knows what happened to the evidence.”

            He watched as Raphael laughed at him. “I swear I would not take evidence from any type of crime scene Lucifer.” Raphael got off her stool and walked to her brother. “And to answer or unanswered question Dad has no idea where your Omega is. If he did, then he would have told you or sent a sign.”

            Lucifer couldn’t control his anger as he tossed his glass at Raphael, only to watch as she hit the glass away with her small arm shield. “Always come popping in on your family like you’re going to war?”

            “I have to greet souls Lucifer, you do not know what kind might make it up there, I have to be ready for anything.” Raphael replied. She smelled the air and could tell that her brother was having trouble keeping control of his temper. “I will say it again; I am sorry that your Omega is missing Luci. I will help as best as I can, but for now, I’ll see you around brother.” She walked to the glass doors that lead to the balcony and opened her wings. “Dad is listening Lucifer, he’s just busy, being God and all.” She spread her wings and death dived off of the balcony.

            Lucifer watched as his sister flew off as the sun was rising. He couldn’t believe that morning was already here and he slowly got into the shower trying to not think about the current situation. The water simply hit his body and fell around his body, He felt disconnected from his body, think about the skull splitting scream for him, the scream that belonged to Dan. “I have to find him.” Lucifer whispered as the water washed over his body. Lucifer felt something stinging his eyes and was afraid that he knew that he was crying. “I am a superior Alpha; I am not crying over some Omega that is missing!” He hissed out as he punched the wall. Lucifer quickly turned the water off, exited the shower and quickly dried himself off. Lucifer got himself dressed in one of his best suits and went to the station. Chloe needed him, needed his comfort, and he may be selfish, but he needed her. Chloe was a reminder of Dan, and he needed that to get by. Lucifer felt a twinge in his heart when he realized that he was using the good detective for personal reasons, but she couldn’t know about his and Dan’s bond yet.

            “Lucifer there you are.” Chloe quickly spoke. She grabbed his arm and began to drag him towards a room. “FBI is here, they sent their best field agent to help with Dan’s case. She’s from the unit of high profile missing Omega’s and apparently Dan’s case fits. I’ve already talked to her but you need to talk to her. We are working together so play nice. We don’t need to piss off the best agent the FBI can send to help find Dan.”

            Lucifer placed his hand over his heart, acting like he was hurt. “Detective I would never scare off anyone that’s trying to help our case.” He put on his most devilish smile as Chloe lead him into a room. He noticed that there were a few files piled up on the spare desk and the agent had her back to him. He gently tapped the agent’s shoulder, ready to introduce himself. “Hello, I’ Lucifer…how?” He was at a loss for words and his hand hung in the air. Lucifer studied how her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail, how her clothing was tight fitting, and of course all black.

            “Ah, Lucifer Morningstar,” The woman took his hand and with the other pulled out her badge. “I’m Agent Angel Gracestar, pleased to meet the man that claims to be the devil. I am from the FBI’s Missing and High Risk Omega Unit. Because this case is high profile, and all the dangers associated with it, Dan Espinoza’s case fits.” She watched as Lucifer’s mouth hung opened. Angel looked past the devil. “Detective Decker, I need all the cases that Dan has work, especially the ones that involved the arrest of Alpha’s. Revenge seems to be a strong motive.”

            “Of course Agent Gracestar.” Chloe quickly spoke. She looked to Lucifer and gave a warning. “Behave Lucifer.”

            Lucifer watched as the detective walked away before he turned back to the agent standing in front of him. “How in Dad’s name are you here? And where did you get that FBI badge Raph?”

            Lucifer watched as his sister laughed at him. “We’ve been around for so long. Welcoming souls to heaven gets boring. So a while ago I spent some time here on Earth, went to the FBI academy, became an agent, and I am top agent for the Unit Missing and High Risk Omegas. Yes Dad knows.” She smiled as her brother still looked dumbfounded at her response. “You started something baby brother, and Dad now allows a little rebellion with the angels, as long as we don’t start a war. And I did say I would help you find your Omega brother.”

            Lucifer just stared at Raphael, he couldn’t believe that his sister really worked for the FBI. “So you really are here to help me? After all this time? Why?”

            “A bond is a scared thing brother, and for you, Lucifer Morningstar, bringer of light, Dad’s favorite son, to form one, it has to be beyond scared. I am here to help.” Raphael spoke. “Detective Decker thank you. Any files that we should flag right away?”

            Chloe quickly strode past Lucifer, taken note that her partner was unusually quiet, but didn’t say anything. “Yeah, a few that Dan arrested actually ran illegal brothel’s. The majority of the Alpha’s that ran these places are still in prison, and a few are out.” She passed the files to Angel. “Lucifer, you seemed interested in the case earlier. Don’t you want to still know what is going on?”

            Lucifer shook his head and walked to where the detective and his sister were looking over a few files. He saw a photo of Dan, it was on a missing poster, and his heart squeezed. His Alpha instincts were screaming to find him, and that his mother knew something. “Of course detective.”  
            They were busy looking over files when Lucifer smelled a certain Beta walking in the building and looked up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Raph look up as well. He watched her go back down and dig through the files. “Is that Charlotte Richards?”

            Chloe looked up, looking pale when she saw the lawyer who was going to defend her father’s killer enter the station. “Yes that’s her, why?”

            “I’m going to talk to her.” Agent Gracestar spoke. She picked up a file and walked out the door. Footsteps were stepping quickly behind her. “What baby brother?”

            “You know that mum in that body, what are you planning?” Lucifer asked. He was intrigued with what his sister was going to do.

            “Stay here and watch.” Raphael quickly spoke. She heard Lucifer’s steps stop as she approached Charlotte. “Mrs. Richard’s hi.” She held out her hand and pulled out her badge. “I’m Agent Angel Gracestar of the FBI. I’m here assisting the Los Angeles Police Department as liaison between the two departments. I run the Missing and High Risk Omega Unit. Can I talk to you?”

            Charlotte simply smiled at this new woman standing in front of her. “Certainly, where do you want to talk?”

            Angel pointed to the room behind Charlotte. “That room is not in use, and it is only a few basic questions, shouldn’t take too long.” They both entered the room. “So you are here to talk to a Mr. Dale Black, busted by the missing Omega officer Dan Espinoza, trying to get what, the charges thrown away?”

            “My client shouldn’t have to suffer in jail, especially being innocent of the charges. Not while the LAPD deals with their own issues.” Charlotte responded.

            Angel let the corner of her lips rise as she took a few notes down on her pad she produced. “And the fact that said missing Omega is bonded to my brother, your son, mother, is a complete coincidence?”

            “What did you say…Raphael?” Charlotte quickly asked. She felt the tears pricking at her eyes. “How are you here, my beautiful child.” They both turned to the door when Lucifer entered the room.

            Lucifer was still suspicious of his mother and it seemed he wasn’t alone in that assumption. “Mum, do you have Dan, yes or no?” He now knew where this anger felt familiar, he felt the same kind of anger when his wings had been stolen. His property, stolen once again, and this time it could be by his mother.

            Charlotte couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Another one of her children down on earth. “Raphael, did your father expel you too?”

            “No, actually Dad encourages me to help, to heal, you know live up to my namesake.” Raphael spoke. “Just had to see how Lucifer’s punishment for you was playing out. It is hilarious mother. A Supreme Alpha soul trapped in a Beta body, it’s rick. Now back to the original question. Why are you here to try and get the Alpha out that ran that Omega brothel? The same brothel that Dan helped bust.”

            “He’s my client Raphael.” Charlotte spoke all business. She could tell that Raphael would be on Lucifer’s side, and that she would have to change her plans, only slightly. “So unless you plan to charge we with anything, I have to try and get my client out.” She watched as Raphael and Lucifer stepped aside watching as she walked out.

            Lucifer smelled his mother, not liking how calm she was. “I think she’s lying Raph. I know I smelled her at Dan’s home.” He watched as Raphael wrote something down on her notepad.

            “I don’t trust mom Luci.” Raphael finally spoke. “I have never had any love towards our lovely mother. But something feels off with her.” She looked at the clock in the room. “Come on baby brother we have to brief now.” They both left the room and headed to the bullpen.

            When Lucifer and Raphael arrived in the bullpen, Lucifer could not believe the set up. How everything about Dan’s life was hung about, his status of an Omega with no Alpha. _If only they knew._ Lucifer thought. His home, arrests he had made, and the risks that he faced. He watched as Raphael silenced the room with a signal hand gesture.

            “Alright everyone, we know why we are here.” Raphael spoke. Lucifer had to admit that she could command an army, which she had. “First thing first, forensic expert Ella, please inform us of the latest development from your department.”

            Lucifer watched as Ella, who was usually so full of life and spark, walk to the front of the room, looking completely sullen. “I don’t know how it has happened, but all the blood that was collected, the mounting evidence of blood that our kidnapper left all gone. Even at the scene of the crime it is all gone.” Ella felt her heart being twisted. She quickly went back to her seat with her head down.

            “So, it appears that whoever committed this crime, who took Dan Espinoza, stole the blood, and went back to clean the blood up.” Gracestar spoke. “We have photographs, but having photographs and DNA are completely different items. So we are now going to spilt into teams, rattle a few cages, start talking to Alpha’s that Dan had arrested in the past, those who are both in and out of prison. Ones that made threats to take Dan are marked red, and they also ran brothel houses, puts them higher on the list. The ones that were just pissed off Alpha’s, but do not have an Omega or a mate of any sort are marked orange. I will be bringing in materials from the FBI that will assist us. We have a time frame in which to find him, otherwise we may never find him again. You have your assignments and your partners, dismissed.” The room cleared until only Chloe, Ella, and Lucifer remained behind. “We are the main team.”

            Lucifer felt his hopes rise slightly, at least now they had a chance to find Dan. Raphael was useful, and her skills at finding things were unheard of, even by angel standards. Lucifer knew that they would find his Omega with her help.

_In the Interrogation Room_

            Charlotte walked in, looking at the Alpha that was being held there. “Mr. Black. I’m Charlotte Richards and I am here to inform you that you are being released on bail today.” She sat in front of the Alpha that was looking down at his hands.

            “You’re a Beta lawyer. I thought I asked for an Alpha attorney, but thank you for getting me out, even if it is on bail.” Dale Black looked up and had to admit that the Beta was a pretty looking blonde. He watched as she slid a piece of paper in front of him. She raised her eyebrow for him to open it. Dale opened it and read it, and couldn’t believe what he was reading. “Is this a serious offer?”

            “Why of course, think of it as payment for posting your bail money Mr. Black.” Charlotte nodded. “Let’s have our next meeting at my office, that way we can discuss the finer details of our arrangement. I can schedule for say Tuesday at three in the afternoon.” She held her hand out and waited as Mr. Black took her hand and they shook, both letting an evil smile fall over their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan get's cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really hope that everyone is enjoying this and not hating me. Hopefully there will be a silver lining soon. Anyway enjoy the new chapter. This chapter may change because I'm not to sure how I feel about how it came out.

There was not a part of his body that didn’t hurt and a place that wasn’t bruised. Dan felt like he was clawing his way out of darkness as he was slowly waking once again. He slowly took in his surroundings and realized he was still in the same room that he had been raped in. Dan groaned as he could feel Stalker’s release drying along his thighs and his own cum drying on his stomach. Whatever kind of heat inducing drug his captor’s had slipped him was wearing off, but his mind was still in a heat haze. He was only aware of the numbness in his arms from them being pinned and restrained beneath him. Dan was barely aware of the door to the room opening and he couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped his lips. He thought that Stalker had returned.

            “Easy Omega.” Amenadiel spoke. “I am here to simply get you cleaned up and back to your room.”

            Dan glared at the Alpha, trying to pour all his hatred into that glare. “Go…to…hell.” He breathed out. Dan turned his head to the left, away from the approaching Alpha. Dan fought the tears building in his eyes. _He’s part of the reason my pup could already be dead._ Dan tried to flinch away when he felt Amenadiel’s hand started to touch him. “Don’t touch me.”

            He hated how Amenadiel ignored him. Amenadiel kept his hands on Dan’s inner thighs and gently touched the abused hole. He paused when he heard the Omega whimper out, wishing he could help Dan a little bit more. _Where’s Raphael when you need her?_ Amenadiel thought. “I’m just seeing how much damage has been done. If it makes you feel any better, I don’t see any signs of heavy bleeding. So hopefully that means that the pup is still developing.”

            “Why do you care?” Dan whispered out. He refused to make eye contact with the Alpha, refused to let the Alpha see that tears were falling down his face.

            “This child would be born with greatness, and no pup has been born in such a long time.” Amenadiel explained. “Of course your pup might be the opposite of that pup from long ago.”

            Dan moved slightly trying to adjust his arms, yet finding no comfort. “Let me go.” He felt the tears he was holding back fall down his face. He couldn’t believe that because of his bond to Lucifer, all of this was happening to him.

            “I cannot.” Amenadiel calmly spoke. He began to release Dan’s legs from the restraints of the spreader bar. “I am going to carry you to the restroom, get you cleaned up, and then take you to a room where you will wait until you are needed further.”

            Dan felt a fire course through him, for there was no way in hell that he was going to let this prick of an Alpha carry him. “Like hell you are!” Once his leg was free he tried to kick out at Amenadiel. The heat haze still made him weak and slow and Amenadiel was able to catch the kick. Dan moaned out in pain when Amenadiel slammed his leg down and started to squeeze his ankle, his back arching from the pain.

            “Do not make me hurt you Omega.” Amenadiel sternly told Dan. “Bruises will heal and fade. Broken bones take longer and leave you with a more permeant mark.” He squeezed the ankle a little harder to get his point across.

            Dan grunted in pain, feeling the pressure being applied. He knew that if he wanted to escape that he needed his ankle. “Stop. Please stop.” The pressure was gone and he lowered his arched, mindful of his cuffed hands. He kept his body still as Amenadiel finished removing the last cuff on his left ankle. Dan tried not to make a sound as he felt Amenadiel’s hand still lingering on his ankle, making small circles with his thumb, finally breathing easy once the hand was removed. He listened as the Alpha walked around, and froze when he felt the strong arms going under his knees and his back, just under the armpits and his body being lifted off the bed. Dan could feel his arms just hanging behind his back, and he hated being carried in such a matter. Being moved, he could really feel the pain in his body, how deeply bruised and battered his body was from the rape that Stalker had just put him through. He bit his tongue so that he did not whimper out, but a small one escaped. _At least the Alpha is not saying anything._ Dan thought. He was carried into a different restroom than he was in the first time. Dan looked around and saw that there was a hook hanging in the center of the room, with ankle cuffs attached to the floor. He also saw that there were two types of hoses, and one was attached to a bag, and his senses went high. “Ahh…” He hissed out in pain when felt the cold ground touch his burning skin.

            “I’m going to do what we did when you ate. I’m going to uncuff one wrist, bring your arms to the front, and recuff them.” Amenadiel explained. “Then I’m going to thread the chain of the cuffs over the hook, spread your legs and chain them off with the ankle cuffs that are attached to the floor. I’m going to use an enema to clean out Stalker’s release from you and wash your body.” He grabbed the key out pocket and unlocked one cuff, on guard in case Dan tried to do anything. Amenadiel gently turned Dan over and recuffed his wrist, helped Dan up, and brought him to the center of the room. He slowly lifted the Omega’s arms above his head and slipped the chain of the cuff over the hook, trailing his fingers lightly along Dan’s skin, listening as he moaned out in disgust. “I can see why Luci likes you.” He quickly set about to forcing Dan’s legs apart and quickly cuffing them off as well. “Let’s get you cleaned.”

            Something that Amenadiel said quickly went through Dan’s mind. “Don’t use the enema on me! If you do, then you could hurt the pup.” He struggled against the restraints that held him, praying that the Alpha would show pity. “Please, don’t.” His body was giving up the struggle, knowing that using what strength he had left was a bad idea. The click of the shoes only made his heart sink and his body start to slightly tremble.

            “You’re going to have to relax little Omega, that way it will be less painful to you.” Amenadiel spoke. He grabbed the head of the enema kit, and headed back to Dan. He saw that Dan was shaking and lightly touched his lower back. Without a word he stroked Dan’s lower back and made his hand go down his ass check’s, and quickly inserted the tip of the enema kit into Dan’s ass, listening as the Omega moaned out in pain. He turned a small knob and watch the head of the enema inflate. “It’s to make sure that the liquid stays in longer, to clean out Stalker’s release.”

            Dan hated that he was so powerless right now, powerless that the pup he had only found out he was carrying could be did. Everything he thought he didn’t want to experience, he now wanted everything that went along with an Omega being pregnant, and now all that could already be gone before he really got to experience it. “Gah.” Dan felt the liquid start to fill him, and his thoughts went to his developing pup if it was still in him. Dan hide his face in his left arm, feeling the tears flow down his face. “Why?”

            “Don’t want the pup to be hurt by another Alpha’s release.” Amenadiel explained. “And to make sure that you don’t smell like another Alpha.”

            Dan clenched his fists on the chain of cuffs, trying to control the anger he was feeling. “How can you claim to care about my pup? You and Charlotte let another Alpha beat and rape me. You are Lucifer’s adopted brother and yet you are torturing his Omega. So please tell me how can possible give a damn if I am still pregnant?” Dan tried to look at the Alpha, not caring that the tears were flowing down his face. “I never wanted an Alpha. Never wanted to be pregnant, but I learned what, only a few hours ago that I was pregnant. Everything that I never wanted, I now want. All of that, feeling the pup move around, kick, heck even develop breasts if need be. But you and Charlotte, you two are taking that all from me before I even get to experience it.” Dan felt the liquid moving around in him, worried that it would be hurting the developing pup.

            The liquid finally stopped flowing in and he was feeling cramps, the pressure of the liquid hurting. Dan waited for the insert to be taken out, but he listened as Amenadiel walked to retrieve the other hose. He tried to shake the enema out, tried pull his arms down, tried to close his legs, but nothing worked as he gave up his struggle and listened as Amenadiel walked back towards him. Dan did his best to control the tears that were falling down his face, and listened as he heard the sound of water hitting the ground. “Ahh!” The water was cold and to him, it sounded like it was hissing on his skin. Yet it felt good, and he felt the cum starting to fall from his body, as the water passed over his skin. Then it stopped. Dan watched as Amenadiel knelt down, produced a washcloth and some soap, and began scrubbing along Dan’s inner thighs and his stomach.

            “You are doing just fine Dan.” Amenadiel praised. He scrubbed at the dried cum, making sure that there was no trace of the sticky substance. Amenadiel was enjoying how smooth the Omega’s skin was under his touch, how the naked form looked beautiful, despite all the bruises covering the body. _What is so special about this Omega that Lucifer would give into the barest of Alpha instincts and bond._ “I care because that pup will be special. A pup of a celestial being hasn’t been born in such a long time.” He was tempted to take the Omega, to see what made him so special, but he refused. Amenadiel picked the hose back up and continued to spray Dan, listening to him moan and whimper out. “Only a few more minutes with the enema and then you can expel the contents.”

            Dan was breathing heavily, he wanted the enema and its contents out, he wanted to see if there would be blood because he had miscarried, he wanted to escape. _If I lose the pup before Lucifer knows anything, then I can never forgive myself. He would hate me, and the I’ll be nothing but a useless Omega._ Dan thought. _Why am I thinking like a pathetic Omega? I can do this with or without an Alpha!_ He was finally figuring a way to attempt an escape. “Fuck.” Dan felt the head of the enema being deflated and all at once the contents just dropped out of him. He was panting heavily and his eyes were closed, he didn’t want to see if there was any blood under his feet.

            “If it makes you feel any better Dan,” Amenadiel started to speak. He bent down and started to release his ankles from the restraints. “There is no blood and you still smell pregnant. If it makes you feel any better, then you can do another pregnancy test in a few days.” He released Dan’s other ankle and lifted the links of the cuffs over the hook, and lowered the Omega’s arms gently down. “Now I’m going to…”

            Dan slammed his head forward, catching Amenadiel in the nose and mouth. He watched as Amenadiel fell backwards, and Dan wasted no time in running to the door. There was no way he was waiting to see if Amenadiel was getting back up. He tried the door, thankful that it wasn’t locked as he quickly opened the door and ran out the door. Dan didn’t pay attention as he ran as far away from the door as he could, course because his legs were still weak and he didn’t know if he would actually get away. Dan was about to fall when he felt an arm wrap around his lower abdomen, and forced him against a wall. Dan groaned out in pain when his head slammed against the wall. “Let me go you bastard!” The punch to his face would have had him down on the ground if not for Amenadiel’s arm holding him up.

            “That was a mistake.” Amenadiel hissed out. He threw Dan over his shoulder, and started to carry him to the room. He was controlling his anger, knowing that if he let his anger control him, he would severely hurt the Omega. The journey didn’t last long as Amenadiel opened the door to the Omega’s room. It was small, all that was in the room was a sink, a toilet, and an inflatable bed. He laid the Omega down on the bed, and cuffed his ankle to the shackle that was attached to the ground. “I was going to remove the handcuffs, but now they can stay on.” He turned to leave.

            “How…how did…you and Charlotte know?” Dan stuttered out. He was slowly coming to and he had to ask the question that was bothering him. He never said anything to anyone and he was pretty sure that Lucifer didn’t either. He watched as the Alpha left the room, and he heard the door closed with the audible sound of a lock locking. Dan slowly moved his hands over his abdomen, and felt the tears rolling down his face. “Please let my pup still be in there.”

            Amenadiel walked away from the door, before he went back in and took a piece of the Omega. He healed quickly and was able to catch Dan, but damn if the Omega didn’t have a hard head. His head couldn’t wrap around what made that one Omega so special that Lucifer would take him as a bond mate. As he was leaving the building he bumped into his mom.

            “Amenadiel. Are you alright?” Charlotte asked. She noticed how her son kept touching his nose.

            “Yeah, the Omega has a heard head.” Amenadiel explained. “He’s still pregnant mom. The smell is still there. The Omega is carrying Lucifer’s child still.”

            He watched as Charlotte thought over what he had just told her. “It makes no different. Besides I found another Alpha that is willing to pay to have a round with the Omega.” She smiled at the thought. She watched as Amenadiel folded his hands. “Who are you trying to call?”

            “Raphael.” Amenadiel spoke. He knew that if there was going to be another Alpha having a round with Dan, he would need to be healed. “He needs to be healed if you’re planning on selling him again.” He was surprised when his mother quickly slapped his hands away before he could contact his sister.

            “Do not contact your sister, she’s already here on Earth.” Charlotte quickly spoke.

            “Where?” Amenadiel asked.

            “She’s working with the LAPD to find the Omega that we have here. She’s loyal to helping Lucifer.” Charlotte explained. She watched as Amenadiel’s face was filled with confusion. “Raphael is not a fallen angel. She’s here by choice and she’s helping Lucifer try and find that pathetic little Omega. Do not talk to her. You know she would smell the Omega on you.”

            Amenadiel was trying to think, trying to figure out what to do then. “Then what are we going to do? He needs time to heal, time to take another pregnancy test. If we are going to keep to your plan up, then we are going to have to either stop selling the Omega out or move as to keep Lucifer away.”

            Charlotte smiled. “I know. After this Alpha comes and ruts in the Omega, we’re moving. This Alpha is going to let us use one of his warehouses for a while and then we’ll move again.”

            “What’s the rest of the plan mom? What else are we going to do with the Omega?” Amenadiel didn’t like being in the dark and his mom not telling him everything was bothering him.

            “All will be revealed and soon the three of us will be back to the Silver City.” Charlotte spoke. “You only need to know what I want you to know. Son, I promise this will all be better in the end. We will return home, and you will no longer be a fallen angel. You instead will be a greater angel than the rest of your brothers and sisters.”

            “I don’t like this. What if he really loses that pup?” Amenadiel explained. Something else crossed his mind. “I can see why Luci likes that Omega, and I am having trouble resisting him.”

            “It’s only the effect of the heat drug we gave him. And if your father wants the Omega to keep that pup, then keep the pup he shall.” Charlotte spoke. She cupped Amenadiel’s face. “We can do this my son. And once it is all over, we all will return to the Silver City. For now, Do. Not. Contact. Raphael.” She made sure to slowly speak each word to get her point across. She waited as Amenadiel simply nodded in her hand. Charlotte smiled as she thought of all the plans that she was going to do the Omega.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a dream or a fantasy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter. This will probably be one of the softer chapters that this story will have, so I hope everyone enjoys it.

_Dan watched as Lucifer dealt with the other Alpha named Boris, and all Dan could think about was having Lucifer take him. He watched as the sweat glistened off of the Alpha, how it made him look simply amazing, and Dan knew, knew that he needed to bed with Lucifer. He was by no means a fan of Lucifer, but his Omega nature was weak under the Alpha, and he wondered if a heat was due soon. Dan also didn't have a bond with any Alpha, and was free to bed an Alpha if he ever choose to. Either way Dan didn’t care, all he wanted to do was take Lucifer to his place and have some fun with him. His eyes never left Lucifer, as he let the Alpha do all the talking. Dan didn’t know what was driving him, but he needed Lucifer. As they were getting ready to leave the bathhouse, he reached out and grabbed a hold of Lucifer’s arm._

_“Can…can you come back to my place?” Dan asked nervously. He did not understand why he was becoming so nervous under the Alpha’s gaze. Dan knew that a heat was coming, but he needed something in him before his actual heat came._

_“Daniel?” Lucifer questioned. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity._

_Dan wanted to kiss Lucifer when he raised his eyebrow, beg the devil to take him, but he had to maintain control over his body. Dan didn't want to act like an everyday Omega that was addicted to an Alpha knot. That was the beauty of him not needing an Alpha, he could bed an Alpha of his choosing when his heat did occur. He took a deep breath, resolved to continue on with what he had asked. “Please Lucifer, can you come back to my place?”_

_He just watched as the other man stared at him, and Dan wished he was in heat. He knew that no Alpha could resist an Omega once they entered a heat. “Why?”_

_Dan couldn’t believe how stubborn Lucifer was being, well Dan didn’t give him cause to jump with joy with being invited to his home. “Lucifer, please. I want to…to you know with you.”_

_“You want to have a round with me?” The Alpha asked surprised._

_“Yes, please.” Dan would get on his hands and knees and beg if it came down to it. All he knew was that he wanted Lucifer and do whatever it took to get him. He slowly started to go down on his knees, ready to beg. A hand caught him and stopped him._

_“You don’t have to do that Daniel.” Lucifer’s voice spoke. So calm and understanding. “I’ll come back with you to your place.” Lucifer finished helping Dan stand back up as they left the bathhouse._

_Dan couldn’t drive, his body felt like mush, so he passed the keys to Lucifer and told Lucifer where to go. The drive seemed to take forever, and every second felt like a year to Dan. He didn’t understand where this sudden want for Lucifer came from, but he needed to satisfy it if he planned to get back to work. Finally, they were pulling into Dan’s driveway, and exiting the vehicle as Dan took Lucifer’s hand and lead him to the door. Dan fumbled with the key, but after a few moments he inserted the key and opened the door. He grabbed Lucifer’s hand, closed the door, and began to lead the Alpha to his bedroom. Dan felt his arm being pulled back before he reached the bedroom._

_“Are you sure that this is what you want Daniel?” Lucifer softly spoke._

_Dan couldn’t believe how much the Alpha cared about his feelings, but he was sure. “Yes, very sure.” He tugged gently on Lucifer’s hand and led the Alpha into his bedroom. It wasn’t much, and it wasn’t that big. It did come with an Omega scent air filter, to help with his heats. Dan closed the door, and then led Lucifer to the king size bed in the middle of the room. He turned Lucifer around and made the Alpha sit on the bed, as he went to his closet to grab a few things and then returned. He placed some lube, some toys, and even some restraints (he was kind of kinky when it came to sex) on the nightstand next to the bed before returning to Lucifer._

_“Well aren’t you a prepared Omega Dan.” Lucifer purred out._

_“Never know when something might hit me, have to be ready for anything.” Dan spoke. He leaned down and made his lips met the Alpha’s and took him in a passionate kiss. Dan’s hand’s found the edges of the jacket the Lucifer was wearing, and gently pushed the jacket down Lucifer’s arms. Dan could feel his heart racing, could feel the tension in his body as he tossed the jacket to the floor and proceeded to fumble with the edges of the shirt Lucifer was wearing. His hands were caught by Lucifer, and in a blink of an eye, Lucifer had pinned Dan on his back on the bed._

_“Let me Dan.” Lucifer continued to purr out. He skillfully removed the jacket and shirt that Dan was wearing before he tossed them to the side. “Relax Daniel, I promise this will be the best time of your life.”_

_Dan could feel his breathing become shaky could feel everything in him caving to Lucifer, to the Alpha. He felt his body being pushed up on the bed, until his head was resting on the pillows. Dan melted into the kiss that Lucifer was pressing upon his lips, how those same lips were making him shudder as the left small kisses along his chin, down his throat, and down his chest. “Lucifer.” Dan whispered as he felt Lucifer hook his fingers along the waist line of his jeans._

_“Hush Dan, and let the Alpha take care of you.” Lucifer hummed out. Again in one quick motion, Dan’s pants were gone and he was lying naked on his bed._

_Dan watched as Lucifer slowly removed his shirt and came back down, kissing Dan deeply. His hands explored the body of the Alpha, and Dan shuddered when he heard the Alpha growl in his ear. “I’ve never been with an Alpha outside of a heat.” Dan whispered. He was getting lost in the skilled motions of Lucifer’s mouth._

_“Then don’t worry dear Daniel, I’ll make sure that it is very pleasurable.” Lucifer whispered in Dan’s ear. He lightly nipped at Dan’s right ear lobe causing Dan to whimper out. “If a little nip like that can make you whimper, then I wonder what other beautiful noises I can get from you.”_

_Dan was getting lost in the sensation of Lucifer’s mouth, moving along his neck, and over his chest, lightly teasing his nipples with tongue. Dan moved his hands along Lucifer’s chest, feeling the muscles of the bare skin and hooking his fingers under the waist line. He couldn’t do much as Lucifer gently pulled his hands away. “Why?” He knew he sounded whinny, but Dan didn’t care._

_“I said I’ll take care of you Dan.” Lucifer cooed out. He made himself get off of Dan, and slowly stripped his own pants off before getting back on the bed to join Dan. “An Alpha should always take care of an Omega.”_

_Dan didn’t know what had possessed him to do this, but here he was, staring at Lucifer’s naked body and Lucifer staring at him. Dan wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s shoulder’s when the devil came back down on him. He could feel their member’s rubbing against one another, and Dan couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped his mouth. He was so used to Alpha’s being abusive with him, when he sought them out, that Lucifer’s gentle caress and gentle kisses had him nervous and scared. “Luc…”_

_Lucifer placed a finger on Dan’s lips. “Hush Dan, I told you already I will take care of you.”_

_Dan could only shake his head yes, and went back to moaning as he felt Lucifer’s hands and mouth explore his body. Everywhere that Lucifer touched sent a jolt of electricity through Dan’s body, causing him to moan and groan in pleasure. Before Dan could blink Lucifer flipped him over, and placed his legs under his chest. Dan thought that all the tenderness that Lucifer did was just so he could viciously take him. Dan closed his eyes, expecting pain, only to open them when he heard Lucifer leaning over him and watched as the Alpha grabbed the tube of lube. He listened as the cap was popped open, and he yelped slightly when he felt the fingers at his entrance._

_“Easy Daniel, I just want to prepare you.” Lucifer cooed out._

_“Yes, Alpha.” Dan whispered out. He was embarrassed that he had just said that, but his Omega instincts were taking over. He felt Lucifer spread the lube around his hole, and felt as the Alpha inserted one finger in and slowly moved it around. Dan was able to relax his muscles and make it easier as Lucifer inserted another finger and began to move the two fingers up and down, scissoring him, stretching him, and Dan was enjoying every second of it. “I’m ready.” Dan panted out. He needed Lucifer to take him now._

_“If you’re sure Daniel.” Lucifer quietly hummed out. He removed the fingers from Dan’s entrance, applied lube to his hardening member, lined up, and slowly worked his way into Dan’s hole._

_Dan moaned out in pleasure as he felt Lucifer slowly make his way into him, and Dan slowly bucked his hips back and forth and Lucifer’s member, until Lucifer was fully inserted into him. He loved the feeling of being filled by Lucifer’s cock as they both timed each thrust to match to heighten the experience. Soon after what felt like hours, Dan felt Lucifer’s cock twitch, the knot inflate, and the release from Lucifer’s member. Lucifer had at some point grabbed a hold of Dan’s cock and had pumped him so that he released as Lucifer released in him._

_They were both panting heavily as Lucifer helped lay them both on their sides. He purred as he felt Lucifer’s finger’s lightly rubbing along his body, and Dan pressed his bac further into Lucifer’s chest. “Lucifer, that was amazing.”_

_“I know my beautiful Omega Dan.” Lucifer mewled out._

_Dan moaned when he felt the Alpha bite down on the bond bite, and his hand intertwined with Lucifer’s. He offered no protest as he felt Lucifer move his hand down along his own chest, listening to Lucifer praise how in shape Dan was for an Omega, and then the hand went over the small bump on Dan’s abdomen. Dan felt his heart skip a beat as he looked down and saw that he was now sporting a baby bump._

_“Our child will be so beautiful Daniel.” Lucifer purred out. “She’ll probably look so much like you, her beautiful mother, have my Alpha traits and charm, but I hope she will be more like you my dear sweet Omega.”_

_Dan tried to remember how he had gotten so pregnant so fast, and then it all came back to him. This wasn’t real, but only a dream. “Lucifer?”_

_“Yes Daniel.” Lucifer replied._

_Dan tightened his grip on the sheets, afraid to say the words, afraid to know that this is all a dream. He only hoped that if Lucifer heard him, then his Alpha would come. Dan felt the tears stinging his eyes as he steadied himself to say what he had to. “Find me Lucifer, please. I don’t know if I can last. I don’t know if I can protect our unborn pup. Lucifer find me.”_

Dan woke with a start to realize that he was panting heavily, and that his eyes were watery. He couldn’t believe he had such a dream and he looked down to see that his abdomen area was still flat. Dan let out a small sigh, hoping that it would grow soon, that the pup that was developing in him was still alive. He tugged at his wrists to find that they were still cuffed together, and that there was a shackle around his ankle. Dan felt the bile rising in his throat as he ran to the toilet in his prison room, hoping that the chain was long enough, barely making it as he let it all out. Dan hoped that that meant that the pup was still developing in him and that this was a normal morning sickness. Dan made his way back to the mattress, the chain of the shackle echoing as he walked. He laid down, curled back into a ball, and fell asleep, hoping that the dream that he had stayed away.

_At Lux_

            Lucifer woke with a start, his body drenched in sweat. ‘ _Find me Lucifer, please. I don’t know if I can last. I don’t know if I can protect our unborn pup. Lucifer, find me.’_ Lucifer couldn’t explain the dream, but it felt so real as he slowly got out of his bed and made his way to his liquor supply. He needed to talk to Raphael, hoping that she could explain what the dream meant. Lucifer needed a shower, and as he got in, he suddenly jolted awake when one phrase kept playing through his head. _‘I don’t know if I can protect our unborn pup.’_ “Dan’s pregnant.” Lucifer said. He didn’t make it sound like a question, but instead an answer to the unasked question. His Alpha instincts were on full alert, knowing that his Omega was pregnant, and that he needed to get Dan back. “I will find you Daniel. I promise.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel summons Raphael, Lucifer consults with Dr. Martin, and Dan and Charlotte have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah another update. Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. Alright so this chapter may change later, not sure how it came out, but it still offers some insight. So enjoy.

Amenadiel knew that his mom didn’t want him to contact Raphael, but he needed advice on how to take care of Dan. He folded his hands and began to pray and he hoped that his younger sibling was listening. After a few minutes though, he began to lose hope, and after five Amenadiel knew that no one was listening to him. He gave up and turned around, only to be startled backwards against the wall. “You’re going to give me a heart attack Raphael.” Amenadiel breathed out. He held his hand over his heart, feeling it beat beneath his chest. “A little warning, like maybe flap your wings, would be great.”  
            “Sorry.” Raphael spoke. She had crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Amenadiel. “But watching Father’s once proud and favorite son pray was too good to ruin.”

            Amenadiel took a moment to compose himself before he answered. He and Raphael were never really close, but he did need advice. “It is good to see you Raph. I didn’t think you would come.” He went to hug his sister, but stopped when he noticed that she made no move towards him. “Why are you dress like a normal mortal?”  
            Raphael looked around the room before she started to pace around it. “Part of my human job. So what do you want anyway Amenadeil?”

            Amenadeil took a second to get his thoughts under control. “I have a question about healing and since you are the angel of healing…”

            “You trying to take my job big brother?” Raphael sarcastically asked. “Because last time I checked I was still a full fledge angel, while you are a fallen one.”

            “That has nothing to do with this.” Amenadiel hissed out. The fact that he was a fallen angel was still a rather sore spot for him. “It is only a…”  
            “Do you really understand why you really are a true fallen angel Amenadiel? Why you lost _all_ of you power?” Raphael quickly asked. She didn’t wait for Amenadiel to answer. “It wasn’t because you slept with Maze or because you lied to that doctor person, even though that breaks one of Father’s commandments. Oh no. You are the definition of a true fallen angel because you brought back that despicable soul that was damned to Hell, Malcolm if I recall, back to kill our brother. You wanted to commit fratricide, and you know how Father feels about that. You should have just left Lucifer alone. Now why did you call me here?”

            Amenadiel saw red over what his sister had just said. He was already made at Father for abandoning him on Earth, and the fact he was only acting within what he thought Father wanted. He should not have been made a fallen angel. “That has nothing to do with why I called you.” He clenched his fists and unclenched his fists. “You know what, never mind I don’t need your help.”

            Raphael just stared at her brother. “What do you need my help with brother? You didn’t just summon me here to say never mind get out. What is it?”  
            “I didn’t call you here either to remind me of my mistakes and that I now must suffer because of those mistakes.” Amenadiel fired back.

            “You’re right.” Raphael breathed out. “I had no right to go there and I did, so I apologize Amenadiel. Now why did you ask me to come here?”  
            Amenadiel needed a moment to gather his thoughts, for he had to be very careful about the situation and not give away any information that would alert his sister to his involvement. “I need advice on how to treat a hurt Omega.”   

            “A hurt Omega?” Raphael quickly asked. She was now interested in what Amenadiel had to say. “Where? I am the angel of healing I can heal them. Where are they Amenadiel?”

            “I can’t take you to them,” Amenadiel slowly spoke. “I just need advice on the quickest way to heal some severe bruising.” He watched as his sister just stared at him. Amenadiel could feel his heart racing, knowing that Raphael must think he sounds crazy. He was treading dangerous waters and he was starting to think that his mother was right and he should never have contacted Raphael.

            “Seriously?” Rapahel inquired. She stared at Amenadiel, staring at her and figured that he was serious. She rolled her eyes. “Icing the bruise for fifteen minutes every hour or applying a wet heat for about fifteen to twenty minutes as well. Sometimes the humans also mix vinegar with warm water and rub it over the bruise, it’s supposed to speed up the healing of the bruise. Now if I could see the Omega, then I could actually assess the real damage and tell you the best course of action to take.” She was hoping that her brother would reconsider taking her to the Omega.

            “It’s a friend of mine.” Amenadiel lied. “They were telling me how their Omega fell down the stairs, and he’s concerned about the bruising and the fact that the Omega is probably…never mind that’s not important.”

            “The fact that the Omega is probably what Amenadiel?” Raphael slowly asked as she walked towards her brother. “Is the Omega pregnant? Did the Omega really _fall_ down the stairs?”

            “No Raphael,” Amenadiel sternly spoke. “The Omega fell down some stairs, and they need advice on how to help the bruising.” He was starting to get nervous, and he was wondering if Raphael was becoming suspicious of him.

            Raphael walked up to him and stared him straight in the eye. “This Omega you’re talking about; it wouldn’t happen to be Lucifer’s missing Omega would it?” She looked up at her brother, for he was a good inch taller, but she made sure to be more intimidating than him.

            Amenadiel started to get nervous, but quickly steeled himself. “I have nothing to do with our little brother’s Omega, it was just a question for a friend. Thanks for the advice.” He started to walk until his back was against the wall. Amenadiel watched as Raphael took out her wings, and he noticed that they were black with red spots throughout.

            “A bond between an Alpha and an Omega is a sacred thing brother. And for Lucifer to have a bond, then the Omega must be really special. I swear, what Father has done to you will be nothing to what I will do if you have Lucifer’s Omega.” She made her voice as deadly as she could. Raphael smelled the air just to make sure.

            “I have nothing to do with Lucifer's missing Omega, Scent the air if you must to know that I am telling the truth. Now get out of my home Raphael.” Amenadiel hissed back. “I should have never asked for your help. Thanks for the advice though.” He watched as she flapped her wings and left him. Amenadiel let out the breath he had been holding, and he was hoping that Raphael did not suspect him of anything.

_Dr. Linda Martin’s Office_

            “It’s weird, the dream was weird doctor.” Lucifer continued on. “It felt so real so powerful, what could it possibly mean?”

            Linda wrote down a few things in her notebook before she looked up at Lucifer. She still couldn’t believe that he was the actual devil, but she had come to terms with it. “You saw you had a strong dream where you had sex with Dan Espinoza, who is the missing the detective, and he said that he needs you to find him. I have to ask Lucifer; did you bond to him?”

            Lucifer kept his charming smile on as he straightened himself. “Why would you ask that question?”

            “Well our last session took place the day after Dan went missing and you were telling me how you woke to something feeling off. Now you’re telling me this very vivid dream where it ends with Dan telling you to find him. So it leaves the question have you bonded to Dan?”

            “Well doctor, that’s sort of complicated.” Lucifer calmly spoke. “Daniel and I…”

            “And calling him Daniel. You usually refer to Dan as Detective Douche.” Linda quickly cut in. “In order to help you understand what may or may not be occurring I have to know. You know that everything stays between us.”

            Lucifer dropped his head as he thought about everything. “It was an accident. He went into a stress induced heat and I was the only Alpha around, and things I guess took their natural course.” Lucifer spoke. He couldn’t believe that that one time could lead to so much trouble. “Ever since then is like I either get this weird feeling that he’s in danger or that dream that felt so real.”

            “Well, I have never heard of an Omega being bonded to a celestial being before, so maybe with yours and Dan’s bond, you are more in tuned to him.” Linda started to speak. “Your Alpha instincts and being bonded to Dan are probably stronger, given that you are the devil, so you have more of a psychological and emotional link to him, rather than a normal Alpha whose urge is to protect the Omega. I think your dream could have been a way for Dan to try and let you know how serious the danger he is in. Does Chloe know about the bond?”

            “I could never tell Chloe that I bonded to her ex.” Lucifer spoke. “I don’t know how she’ll take it. My mum is disappointed that I bonded, and yet I can’t shake this feeling that she’s somehow involved with Dan’s disappearance.”

            Linda considered what Lucifer had just said. “So your mother is disappointed with you bonding to a human? And what makes you feel that she’s involved with his disappearance?”

            “I smelled her at his place.” Lucifer quickly said. “And yes, she said I’m becoming to human and starting to act like you lot. No offense. Now can you please help me understand my dream Dr. Martin?”

            “Well Lucifer, it sounds like you have a very special bond to Dan.” Linda started to explain. “The dream could be his and your special of way of communicating since you’ve been apart for a couple of days. From what you told me, it sounds like he is someplace where he feels he will not last long and that he needs you, his Alpha, to come save him.”

             “And I bloody will, once I know exactly where he is.” Lucifer irritably responded. “He’ll then be moving in with me at Lux where I can keep my eyes on him and he’ll be a proper Omega to the devil.” Lucifer felt his body shaking as he thought about his instincts screaming at him to save Dan.

            “Would Dan want that? Would Dan want to become an ordinary Omega and live with you at Lux?” Linda inquired. “Why wasn’t he already living with you? How long have you been bonded?”

            Lucifer thought about what Dr. Martin was asking of him. “We’ve been bonded about a month, maybe longer. Because that’s not Daniel, he doesn’t want to be just some Omega that is only used for a good time and breeding. He likes being a detective and I know he wouldn’t want me to force him to do anything he didn’t want to do. What should I do Linda?”

            Linda reached out and grabbed Lucifer’s hand. She gave a reassuring squeeze. “Follow what the dream was telling you to do. Find him, and be the Alpha that he and everyone knows you can be.” They just stared at each other.

_Warehouse Where Dan Is_

            Dan tossed and turned and ran his hands over his abdomen, and his eyes shot opened. He looked down and saw the first signs of being pregnant. There was a small bump, hard to see, but easy to feel beginning to form. He smiled at the small bump, hoping that meant that the pup was still developing within him. Dan turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling, mindful of the bruises all over his body, and the latest one that was burning on his face. “Bastard Alpha.” Dan whispered out. He wished that Lucifer would come rescue him already as his hands lingered on the small bump. Dan couldn’t believe that yesterday he was still flat, and now there was a small bump there. It made him smile knowing that the pup was still there, hopefully still alive, and that he would be saved soon. He didn’t think he could survive another round with that sick Alpha Grendel Stalker. Dan forced himself to sit up, wishing that he would at least be provided with a blanket, as he grabbed hold of the chain attached to his restraint and the floor. He gave a forceful tug, and could tell that the chain was not going to give anytime soon. He placed his hand on his abdomen once again. “Don’t worry pup, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Dan quickly jumped to his feet and back as far away from the door when he heard it open. “What the hell do you want?”

            “I’ve brought you some food, and a prenatal.” Charlotte calmly spoke. She held the tray up as proof. “The smell is getting a little stronger, how far along are?”

            “Like you really care at all Charlotte.” Dan hissed out. He stepped back as far as he could, without falling over. “If you did, then you would have never taken me in the first place. What else do you plan on doing with me?”

            She stepped closer to Dan and placed the tray down on the ground. “What my plans are, are none of your business Omega. You will be used in whatever purpose I see fit to help with my plans.”

            “And having me raped by a psychopath of an Alpha helps how exactly?” Dan asked. He stepped closer to Charlotte, still aware that she was his captor. “For someone who claims to be Lucifer’s mom, and believe me I’m having a hard time believe that, wouldn’t you be happy that he has finally found a bond, and that the Omega is pregnant, carrying his child? It seems like you want me to miscarry this child, and what, not only destroy me but also destroy Lucifer?”

            “As a mother to another mother,” Charlotte paused. “You will do whatever you have to for your children, whether or not they realize it. You will see, it is better to break your bond with Lucifer, so you and your pup have a chance to be happy.”

            Dan felt a furry of anger building in him. He did not understand what Charlotte was talking about. “I was happy, before I bonded to Lucifer. That is true, but then this bond happened and even though I don’t want to admit it, it feels like the final piece of the puzzle has been put into place.” He paused, placed his hands protectively over the small bump. “And I’m pregnant with his child, and everything should fall into place and be truly happy. Yet you want to break that bond? Do you know what will happen if you try to break a bond against the will of both the Alpha and the Omega?”

            “My ex never really said.” Charlotte replied. “In fact when he made Alpha’s, he made them to be dominant over the Omega, and basically be the dominant force. A celestial Alpha can be worse. I’m just trying to save you from the domineering force of such an Alpha.”

            Dan paced back and forth, trying to control his anger. “I don’t buy that he’s actually the devil. How you and Amenadiel know about our bond, I have no idea, but accusing Lucifer of being possessive and domineering, I don’t buy it. The guy can be seriously strong and all, but actually hurting me, I don’t believe it.” He looked down at the food and the prenatal. Dan felt guilty, knowing that not eating would probably put the pup at risk, but eating put him at risk. “And why would I eat anything you brought me? The last time I ate it sent me into a hate and some Alpha raped and beat the shit out of me.”

            Charlotte smiled. “That’s only when I’m being paid and it’s entertaining to watch. I must say Stalker has you reserved for three times a week and probably another one twice a week. Yet, that’s not all I need you for, it’s just putting you to use until I really need you.” She looked down at the food. “There’s nothing in the food that would send you into a heat. And for the shake of the pup growing in you, you should eat.”

            “You watched that sick bastard rape and beat?” Dan couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “And that’s not what you actually need me for? You enjoy seeing me in pain or something?” He felt his nerves growing as he walked closer to Charlotte. Dan couldn’t believe that she would even mention the pup. “And don’t you dare bring in my pup for your sick, twisted, mind games.”

            Charlotte stepped closer to Dan, grabbed his throat, started to squeeze and lifted the Omega up. “I can bring in that pup because it is my grandchild. Now you will eat, and I will remove these restraints from your wrist.” She released Dan, and watched him fall to the ground.

            Dan was coughing, and gasping to breath. He could feel the hand print forming around his throat, and couldn’t believe how strong the Beta was. Dan realized that he would have to play this smart. “Thank…thank you for the food, Charlotte.” He bowed his head and raised his wrists, hoping that this sign of submission would allow the cuffs to be removed. Dan held his breath as Charlotte did indeed keep true to her word and released Dan from the cuffs. He kept his head down the whole time, and when he was sure the cuffs were off, his hands went over his abdomen, protectively over the small bump. “You asked how far along I am early, right?”

            Charlotte smiled at the new behavior. “Yes I did. Isn’t amazing how you can wake up with a flat belly and the next, there’s a small bump, informing the world that you are pregnant. So how far are you?”

            “I probably got pregnant when Lucifer and I bonded.” Dan quietly spoke. He slowly looked up before he continued. “It was a stress induced heat, and the fertility during that kind of heat is extremely high. If that is when I got pregnant then I’m probably a month pregnant.” He waited as Charlotte stepped to the side, and he slowly made his way to the mattress in the middle of the room. He didn’t want to do anything that would anger her and show off her strength. It took everything in Dan not to flinch when Charlotte sat next to him, and even more strength not fight her when he felt her hand on his stomach. She may be only a Beta, but the strength she showed reminded him of an Alpha.

            “What do you think you’re having?” Charlotte asked. She was genuinely curious about the pup growing in Dan. She kept her hand on the Omega’s small bump, despite knowing that it was making Dan uncomfortable.

            Dan picked up a piece of the grilled chicken that Charlotte and chewed a little. He had to control himself so that he did not stuff his face, and it gave him time to think of the question. _She’ll probably look so much like you, her beautiful mother, have my Alpha traits and charms, but I hope she will be more like you my dear sweet Omega._ That dream and the fact that Lucifer said that the pup was a girl, and it felt right to Dan. “I think, I hope I have a girl, and I really don’t care what the sex is.” Dan smiled at the last bit, and he made a vow that he would get out of this for the pup. “Can I have a blanket, please?”

            “Sure.” Charlotte said. After all she didn’t need the Omega to get sick. “Once you’re done eating, rest. You have a busy day tomorrow. Amenadiel when come by and get you when it is time.” She got up and left.

            Dan’s heart stopped when she said Amenadiel would come by and get him, for it only meant one thing. That Charlotte was going to whore him out tomorrow and that put his mind in panic mode. He looked up at the door in shock when it opened again, and Charlotte entered to toss him a blanket. “Thank you.” It was barely whisper, and he didn’t think that she heard him anyway as she closed the door. Dan wrapped the blanket around him, accepting the small amount of warmth that it offered and brought both his hands over the small bump that was forming to be his pup. “I promise sweetheart. Daddy is going to come save us, if not, then Mommy will get us out of here. I will do whatever I can to protect you.” Dan finished what was left on the plate, laid on his right side, facing away from the door, and let the tiredness take him. He wondered if being so tired was a sign that the pup was still developing as well. “Lucifer, we’re waiting for you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel comes to collect Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so super sorry it took a while to post. I've had a few issues, ranging from wrist problems, to writers block, and to actually in all honesty procrastinating. I was going to wait until I had the next chapter ready, but I would actually need to have the next two chapters done. So sorry if I leave you on a cliff hanger, hopefully the next few chapters will come to me easier and I can post as soon as possible.

Dan jolted awake when he heard the door to the cell slam closed. He turned to see that Amenadiel had entered the room, and he tightened the blanket that Charlotte had brought him around his abdomen. A groan escaped his lips, knowing that the Alpha’s arrival meant it was time for something. Dan didn’t want to know what that something was, but he hoped he could try pleading with the Alpha one more time. “Help me, please.” He struggled with removing the blanket from his abdomen, but figured it was the best way to appeal to the caring side of Alpha’s. Dan placed his hand on the small bump that was forming. “The pup is still developing. Please Amenadiel. Don’t do anything that will hurt the pup.” He froze as he watched Amenadiel approach him to remove the cuff around his ankle.

            “You try anything like you did before and you will sorely regret it.” Amenadiel stonely spoke. He grabbed Dan by his arm and forced him to stand. His eyes travelled to the small bump that was forming, showing that the Omega was still pregnant. “At least the pup is still growing.” He led Dan out of the room by his arm, listening as the Omega did his best to keep up. Amenadiel opened a door and tossed the Omega in the room. “Clean up. I’ll come get you in about thirty minutes.” He slammed the door closed.

            Dan noticed that he was in the bathroom, and felt anger course through him. It was the same one that he had been thrown in the day that Stalker had beaten and raped him. “Bastard.” His hand went protectively over his stomach, and he rubbed the little pump. He quickly walked to the sink and opened one of the doors and found the box of pregnancy tests, and quickly did what was needed to see if he was pregnant. While the test was developing, he brushed his teeth, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Dan wished that his captors would let him have a razor, but he would probably use the blade to cut his captors. After what he estimated to be a few minutes, he checked the test and let out a shaky sigh of relief as the test still said he was pregnant. Dan smiled as he looked forward to feeling the pup move in the upcoming weeks. _Maybe they’ll at least get me an ultrasound or something. Just to make sure that the pup develops like it is supposed to._ Dan messed with the shower for a few minutes before he got it just right and stepped in. Even though he knew that all of this was probably going to end with some Alpha abusing him and putting his pup at risk, Dan was glad for it and the normalcy it granted. “Lucifer, hurry up.”  He knew that Lucifer was trying to find him, but Dan knew the longer he was held prisoner, the higher chance for something terrible to happen. He snapped his head towards the door when he heard it open, and let a low snarl escape from his lips. “Stay the hell away from me.”

            “You know that doesn’t work Dan.” Amenadiel calmly spoke. The scent of a fresh, pregnant, clean Omega was driving him wild. “I have some clothes here for you. Our guest requests that you wear them.” He held out his arms to prove that he indeed had clothes.  
            “Don’t you mean the Alpha that’s probably going to be abusing me this time.” Dan hissed out. His eyes drifted to the clothes and went wide with disgust. “You are out of your freaking mind if you think that I will put that shit on.” Seeing what Amenadiel had in his hands, Dan decided being naked was better. He had arrested Alpha’s that forced their Omega’s to wear dresses and he always wanted to punch those Alpha’s out.

            Amenadiel laughed. “You really think you have a choice here Dan? If you go along with this, then everything will be better for you.”

            “You force me to go into heat! While I’m pregnant!” Dan shouted. He was tired of Amenadiel seeming being so self-righteous with him. “Tell me how things will be better if I went along with this sick ass plan? That I willingly let some Alpha rape me! Oh and let’s not forget that this shit is putting mine and Lucifer’s pup at risk!” Dan was seeing red, but he was keeping his distance for Amenadiel. He knew that the Alpha was stronger than him, and he did not want to cause damage to the pup through his own doing. “Seriously what is the point of all this shit you and that bitch Charlotte are putting me through?”

            Amenadiel just watched and let Dan rant on and on. “If you are finished, then I suggest you get the clothes on. Then I will take you to get something to eat and then the client.” He stared at the Omega and listened as Dan let out a snarl. “I will force you into the outfit if you refuse to get into it yourself.”

            Dan felt a fire burning in his heart and his instincts to protect the life growing in him were taken over. “Why would I willingly put my unborn, _developing,_ pup in danger? No sane Omega would do that! And in case you forgot I have and ALPHA!” He turned around and pointed to the bond bite on the nape of his neck. Dan turned again to face Amenadiel. “And that Alpha is your adopted brother, Lucifer. So keep laying your hands on me, keep participating with Charlotte, and I hope Lucifer rips your throat out.” He let a low growl out and placed a hand over the small bump. Dan took a step back when Amenadiel started to walk towards him. He had no time to react as Amenadiel grabbed him and forced him into a kneeling position.

            “Quiet fighting Dan, and put the dress on now. Don’t make me do something to you or the developing pup.” Amenadiel hissed in Dan’s ear.

            Dan felt his blood go cold when Amenadiel brought up hurting the pup growing in him, and his body went into protecting the life developing in him. He reached out and grabbed the dress that Amenadiel was holding out for him, and slowly slipped it on. His heartrate was increasing, and his breathing was becoming shaky, but he was slightly grateful that he was able to have clothes on again. Dan kept his eyes closed the whole time, and when the dress was on, he felt Amenadiel cuff his hands behind his back. A jolt to his body forced Dan to open his eyes and the sight he saw made his stomach turn. Dan could see the bruises that shown brightly against the fabric of the dress, and that the bright blue of the dress brought out his eyes. Eyes that were full of so many emotions, but the biggest one were sadness, fear, and panic. He felt his heart sinking even faster as he realized that the dress barely covered his thighs and that the tip of his cock was barely covered by lace of the dress. Dan wanted to take the dress off and burn it, but the cuffs and Amenadiel forcing him to walk made it impossible.

            “You look nice in this outfit Dan.” Amenadiel spoke. He kept a tight grip on Dan’s arm and guided him to the small dining room. “I may just end up speaking to my mother about keeping you in the dress.”

            Dan let a snarl out. “I will burn this thing, and this place the first chance I get.” He recognized where they were going and started to put up a little resistance. “What makes you think I will eat anything you give me? It’s probably going to be laced with some drug to send me into a heat.” His mind went through all the dangers of not only an Alpha taken him, but also entering a heat while pregnant. It meant a higher chance of miscarriage and could affect his chances of conceiving in the future. That thought actually made Dan feel a sadness, and it surprised him. This pup was his and Lucifer’s, and if the actions of Charlotte and Amenadiel caused him to miscarry and then not be able to conceive again, he was a broken Omega. _No Alpha would ever want a broken Omega._  Dan shook his head to chase that thought away.

            “I think your instincts to make sure the pup grows without complications will take over and you will eat.” Amenadiel smoothly spoke. He opened the door to the room, and forced Dan inside. He watched as the Omega fell to his hands and knees, and watched as the dress rose up. Amenadiel felt blood rushing to his cock and had to quickly shake his head. Amenadiel quickly entered the room and forced Dan to stand and walked him to the table. “Finger food today and your prenatal vitamin.” He forced Dan into the chair.

            Dan saw the grilled chicken wings and fries in front of him, along with the prenatal vitamin, and he felt his mouth watering. His instincts, especially his pregnant ones, were screaming to eat, for the pup. Yet Dan knew that the food was drugged to send him into a heat, and part of him was saying to not eat. In the end, his instincts to make sure he ate for the pup’s health won and he slowly began to eat the warm food. “Is this all really because I’m Lucifer’s Omega, or is there more to this sick plan?” He kept his voice low and eyes down cast as he ate. Dan knew he was going to need his strength when his mind became hazy from having his heat induced.

            “You are what you would probably consider a causality of something bigger.” Amenadiel gently spoke. “If you and Lucifer didn’t share a bond, then you would not be here.”

            Dan took all the information in, and though he never wanted a bond, he wouldn’t change anything. He was actually happy to be bonded, and he felt defensive of his Alpha. “He may say some weird things, and sometimes does weird things. But you and Charlotte trying to force him to do something against his will his ridiculous.” A thought crossed his mind. “If I wasn’t here, then Chloe would probably be here instead. I hope Lucifer will rip your throat out.”

            “Luci can try all he wants.” Amenadiel laughed out. “But he will see that our mother is simply trying to look out for us. That she and I just want to go home, and our mother wants Lucifer to come back as well. Part of why this is happening is to break your bond to him, and if you miscarry, consider it a blessing.”

            “You son of a bitch.” Dan hissed out. He felt the tears stinging his eyes and his furry building in him. “How dare you say that? For the longest time I never wanted a bond or an Alpha or to be pregnant, but now I’ve had the chance to experience all three. And I’m actually glad I’ve had the chance! Don’t you dare say again it would be a blessing to miscarry this pup!” He imagined ripping Amenadiel’s throat out, if he could, and if his hands weren’t restrained. Dan wanted to say more, but he felt a warmth penetrating down to his bones and he knew what was coming. “Fuck!” Whatever drugs Charlotte was lacing his food with were fast acting and he felt the heat haze starting to take over.

            “Time to go.” Amenadiel quickly spoke. He quikly grabbed Dan and began to lead him out of the small area. Amenadiel was dragging Dan by the time he reached the room and tossed the Omega in the room. Amenadiel closed the door and walked away.

            “I think I need to change the dosage around in the drugs.” Charlotte calmly spoke as she approached the withering Omega. She forced Dan to his feet and walked him to the center of the room. “I must say Dan that you look amazing in this blue dress. It fits your body perfectly, right length, enough chest exposed, perfect for Mr. Dale Black.”

            “You bitch!” Dan screamed as he felt another cramp roll through him. He could feel the slick start running down his thigh. All his strength was gone as Charlotte forced his hands above his and slipped the chain of the cuffs onto the hook. This new position brought the dress higher, exposing more of his skin and stretching out his already bruised muscles. He knew exactly who Dale Black was, for he had arrested the Alpha a few weeks before he himself had been taken. Dan remembered the file of how the Alpha had a sick perversion for dressing male Omegas in dresses and then…Dan couldn’t think about it. A jolt of panic went through him as he felt Charlotte slipping a blindfold over his eyes and a ball gag into his mouth. Dan listened as he heard footsteps walk away and a door open and close. He twisted and turned, and tried to use whatever strength he had to lift his body up, but the thralls of the heat had him completely powerless. Time seemed to stretch further and further, until he heard the door open and close once again and soft footsteps approaching him once again. He bit harder into the gag as he heard the steps get closer and closer to him. Dan smelled the air and knew that it was an Alpha, and his heart spiked once again.

            “What a beautiful sight this is.” The Alpha spoke. He circled around Dan and slowly reached out started to lightly touch the fabric. Dale smiled as he watched the Alpha jerk slightly. “I always knew that you would look amazing in a dress Espinoza, and here you are proving me right.”

            Dan shuddered as he felt Black’s hand explore his body, and yelped behind the gag when he felt the Alpha squeeze his ass. He wished he could see exactly what the Alpha was doing to him. _My pup is all that matters._ Dan thought. He tried to jerk away when the Alpha’s hand rand too close to his small bump. _No! He’ll hurt my pup if he gets too close!_

            “Oh, well this is very interesting indeed Espinoza.” Black smiled out. He moved his hand back over the small bump and held it there. “The Omega who said he would not be a normal Omega. Not only do you have a bond, which I intend to break, but you are also with pup. How amazing indeed.”

            Dan shook his head back and forth, not wanting this touch and instead thought about Lucifer ripping this guy’s throat out. He couldn’t fight as he felt his legs being forced opened and two fingers being forced into his wet hole. The whine that escaped his mouth was high and muffled by the gag in his mouth. _He’s not going to break my bond to Lucifer and he’s not going to hurt my pup!_ Dan felt bile building in his throat as he felt Black’s fingers moving in and out and around in his hole, while Black’s free hand continued to explore his body. Dan couldn’t stop his body from shaking nor stop his skin from crawling.

            “You do look so beautiful Espinoza.” Black whispered into his ear. He leaned in and sniffed at the bond bite, laughing as he heard Dan whimper out. “Still too strong pretty one, in time though. For now, there are other things I can do.”

            Dan’s mind was going into a complete haze and barely understood what the Alpha was talking about. He felt the finger’s in his hole being quickly being pulled out and now both hands were exploring his body and following his stretched arms. His instincts were screaming fight, but he had no energy to fight as he felt his cuffed hands being lifted off of the hook. Dan saw his chance to try and run, but with his hands cuffed and his eyes and mouth of no use, he knew that it was useless. Dan decided to follow his other instincts and just go along with what the Alpha wanted. The only hope Dan was holding onto was to make sure nothing happened to the pup, and that meant doing what the Alpha wanted.

            “Yes, this dress does look beautiful on you Espinoza.” Black gently spoke. He continued to run his hands over Dan’s body as they stood in the center of the room. “I’ll try not to damage it. After all, I’m going to talk to Charlotte about making sure your dressed like this all the time when I come.” He smiled as he listened to Dan whimper out, and he began to lead Dan to an area in the room.

            Any resistance that Dan wanted to give was useless as his body was caving to the Alpha and to protect his pup. He hated that he couldn’t see where the Alpha was or where he was leading him in the small room. Dan tried to keep his breathing easy, but the thralls of the heat were making him weak and his legs want to give out as he felt more slick leak out of his hole. His mind started to race as he listened to the Alpha sit on the bed, and then without warning Dan felt himself being forced over something. It took Dan a few minutes to realize that his was over the Alpha’s knee. Dan shivered and whimpered as he felt the Alpha pull the dress up to expose his ass, and felt Black’s hand caressing it. _Stop!_ Dan tried to struggle, afraid that the pressure on his abdomen would hurt the pup, only to freeze as he felt Black’s hand holding him in place.

            “Easy pretty Espinoza.” Black cooed out. “We will get to everything we need to get to. I am paying back a debt, so to get me started off right, Charlotte said I have about five hours with you.” He loved the bruises he saw that were left by a pervious Alpha. “It seems Charlotte know how to put you to good use Espinoza. And to think that you will be put to even further use pretty one.”

            Dan wished he would just call him an Omega and not use his last name, and he wasn’t prepared for the strike that followed. He let a whine escape from his mouth as he felt Black’s hand strike him right on his hole. The sound was sickening and made Dan want to puke, but he swallowed it back. He was so sensitive and the next strike that followed sent a fire through his body and soon he was lost in the strange sensation of pain and pleasure. He hated biology again and his body was so engulfed in the pain that he didn’t feel when the blows stopped coming. The next sensation he felt was a cold one when the burning sensation his ass met the cold ground. He wished that he could see exactly what the Alpha was doing, but froze when he felt Black’s hands near his head. He was relieved when the gag was removed and he took a few moments to stretch his jaw out. “Black, if you help me get out of this…mmmphh…I promise I’ll work with the DA to get your charges dropped.” He was trying to keep strong but his body was caving to the heat and he knew that sooner or later the Alpha would be forcing himself onto him.

            “So glad that your voice hasn’t changed much in the few weeks since I last saw you.” Black teasingly spoke. He grabbed Dan by the arm and forced the Omega to stand. “Your scent can drive an Alpha wild, it’s making it harder to take my sweet time with you.” He ran his hands over Dan’s chest and then slipped them in. Black ran his thumbs over the oversensitive nipples, and listened as the Omega’s breathing hitched. “So pretty Espinoza.” He quickly pulled his hands out of the dress and forcefully pushed Dan forward onto the bed. Black couldn’t keep his Alpha instincts at bay any more, and the dress on Dan was driving him further on.

            “Don’t do this!” Dan screamed as soon as he felt his body hit the bed. He knew what would follow, and it was confirmed as he listened to Black removing his pants. Dan was powerless as he felt the Alpha’s cock at his hole, and he willed his body to produce more slick in hopes that it would make the experience better. Yet Dan had arrested this Alpha, had read his file, and knew exactly what Black could do to an Omega. His body froze when he felt the tip of Black’s Alpha cock at the entrance of his hole. He could only hope that the Alpha would go gentle, but knowing what he did, Dan knew that wasn’t going to happen. “I’m with pup. You doing this could hurt the pup.” He hoped he could speak to the protective nature Alpha’s were supposed to have while Omega’s were pregnant.

            “I don’t care.” Black whispered out. He snapped his hips forward and had have his cock in Dan’s hole. He listened as the Omega cried out. “I’m only half way pretty Espinoza. I should be in all the way by the next thrust.” He pulled his cock out slowly until only the head was in, feeling Dan’s muscles try to close to keep him out. “You’re going to want to relax for this next part.”

            Dan tried to will himself to relax, to make it less painful than it already was, but his body was screaming that this wrong, that this was not his Alpha. He still couldn’t believe that the Alpha had only been halfway in him, and he felt as though he had been split in two. Dan only just got his body to relax as he felt the tight grip on his hips become tighter and the Alpha forced himself all the way in. “Get out!” It was all Dan could shout as he felt Black slowly pull back and then snapped forward again. He could feel that the Alpha was slowly building a steady pace, and Dan felt the tears fall down his face. As Dan was praying that Black would release soon, he felt the cock being pulled out. The next thing Dan knew was that the dress was being forced over his head and bunching by his cuffed wrists, and he was wondering what the Alpha was going to do next.

            “That is a wonderful hole you have there Dan.” Black panted out. He was enjoying his mind games he was playing with Dan.

            Dan barely had time to wonder what Black was doing before he felt his body being lifted off the bed and tossed. He grunted in pain as his side made a hard connection with the left corner post. His thoughts went straight to the pup growing in him and he prayed that the pup was alright. There was no time to respond before he felt his body being pulled off the bed and forced to kneel. He wanted to see what was going on and opened his mouth to say something, but gagged slightly when he felt the Alpha’s cock being forced into his mouth.

            “If you even think about biting me, then I promise pretty Espinoza, that you will be in more pain.” Black growled out as he started to moved his hips back and forth. He felt the Omega start to gag on his cock and he smiled.

            Dan wanted to bite down, wanted to get out of the room, and get somewhere safe to make sure that the pup was okay. Yet he was so lost in the heat that he couldn’t even move as he felt the cock being quickly forced in and out of his mouth. Each thrust made him want to gag, but he fought against the reaction, all his thoughts going to his pup. He wished that there was a clock in here so that he could see the time, or something else to concentrate on, but he couldn’t. The fear that the Alpha would knot in his mouth had Dan whimpering behind the cock as he felt precum on his tongue. He was thankful when he felt the cock being pulled out of his mouth, but Dan couldn’t stop himself from heaving forward. Luckily nothing came out and he could feel his entire body shaking and he was panting heavily as well. Dan gasped out as he felt Black grab him around his arm and force him to stand. He had to blink as the blindfold was removed.

            “Look at those beautiful blue eyes, they look even better filled with tears.” Black teased as he leaned in and licked a tear away. He let out a low primal growl as he lifted Dan off the ground and threw him against the wall. Black listened as Dan cried out, and watched the Omega’s body fall to the ground.

            Dan couldn’t believe what was happening to him, and his insides felt as though everything was broken. Everything in him screamed that something was wrong, and that being thrown against the wall may have just caused him to lose the pup. Dan felt more tears fall down his face, just thinking that he failed at the one thing Omega’s were supposed to be able to do. He felt the symptoms of a panic attack starting, but before it could engulf him, he felt Black grabbing his arm and tossing him back on the bed. “Please, no more.” He didn’t even know if Black heard him as he felt a cramp roll through him and more slick being produced. Dan couldn’t fight back as he felt Black mount him once again and slam his cock into him. Dan had no more energy to fight as he felt the Alpha move in and out of him once again.

            “Pretty Espinoza, you just drive an Alpha wild.” Black grunted out. “God the Alpha that gave you this bond bite must have really enjoyed you.” He continued to thrust in and out of Dan’s hole, listening each time he bottomed out and the skin slapping skin.

            Dan just felt his body go numb and he wondered how long he had been abused by the Alpha already, and how much longer he had to be abused and raped by the Alpha. He didn’t want to feel at the moment, afraid that the severe abuse the Alpha just did to him had just cost him to lose the pup, and the vicious thrusting was not helping things. Dan felt his breathing start to come in hitches and a panic attack was building, but he couldn’t react to it. Black had a tight grip on his hips and he knew that there would be new bruises there, perfect handprints of Black’s hands, but nothing would compare with the mental scar if he actually lost the pup. Time seemed to stretch on forever until he felt the cock pulsing in him and he just closed his eyes and let the tears fall faster as he waited for the inevitable to happen. After a few more thrusts in his abused hole he felt the Alpha release in him, and he buried his face in the sheets of the bed as he felt the knot inflate.

            “Pretty Espinoza, why the tears?” Black teased as he bent down and nipped at Dan’s ear. “You are an Omega after all, and all you’re good for is a hole to fuck.” Black rolled his hips, moving the knot around in Dan’s hole, listening as the Omega whined out in pain. Black was panting heavily as he waited for his knot to deflate, but he was going to enjoy more mind games with the Omega. “If you lost the pup, then it’s your own fault pretty Espinoza. If you didn’t smell so exquisite, then this would have happened and I wouldn’t have had to be so rough with you.” He left a trail of kisses along Dan’s back, feeling the Omega quack beneath him.

            Dan didn’t want to listen to anything the Alpha had to say, and especially when he was trying to say that it was Dan’s fault. It wasn’t his fault, and he knew it. It was Charlotte and Amenadiel’s fault, for if they didn’t want revenge against Lucifer then he wouldn’t be here. _If Lucifer didn’t bond to you against your will, then you wouldn’t be here._ His mind told him. _No Lucifer is looking for me, and it wasn’t against my will._ Dan hated being so conflicted about everything, especially when it came to his Alpha. After what felt like forever, Dan felt the knot deflate and Black slowly removed the cock. Dan yelped slightly when it popped out of his hole, and Dan let out a shaky breath.

            “Well not as much blood coming out as I thought there would be, but only time will tell.” Black informed Dan. He gave a quick smack to Dan’s ass, before he walked to where his clothes were. Black quickly got dressed and left the room.

            Slowly, ever so slowly, Dan forced himself up just enough to see some of Black’s release slowly leaking out. That wasn’t what had Dan’s mind racing and his body feeling so numb. It was the small amount of blood that was leaking out, mixing with Black’s release. Everything just went numb in Dan as he slowly laid his head back down and he let the tears fall down his face. _Please, let that be from tearing in me, not me losing the pup._ Dan thought. He entangled his fingers in the bunched fabric of the dress and let the panic and worry take control as he felt his body go into an uncontrollable hysteria. “Lucifer I’m so sorry. I hope that I didn’t lose our pup.” The room started to spin as darkness took Dan, and he didn’t fight it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you made it to the end, I am super super sorry! I know that this is not a good place to leave without the next chapter being avaliable, but my wrists are feeling good today and it just all came to me. I promise I will work my hardest to get the next few chapters up and hopefully satisfy everyone. Again I am so sorry that I am stopping this chapter here, but it is a good place to stop. Please don't hate me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So don't know how many people are still with me after reading the last chapter, but I hope this one sort helps. The next chapter will go back to Dan and the answer will be revealed.

“DANIEL!!!” Lucifer screamed as he shot up from his sleep. He realized that he was breathing heavily and that his heart was racing. His Alpha instincts were telling him that something was really wrong with his Omega and that he had to hurry and find him. Whatever the feeling was, Lucifer could feel that it was effecting his mood. Lucifer brought his right hand to his face and ran his hand through his hair. “Bloody hell, what is going on with me?” Lucifer froze as he heard a noise coming from his bar area. He decided to see who would have the nerves to try and break into his penthouse. He slipped on his slicky black bathrobe and made his way to the bar area, stopping to smile when he saw who the intruder was. “Raph, my lovely sister. What are you doing in my room?”

            “Thought you were in trouble.” Raphael explained. She continued to mix and make the two drinks she was working on. “Seems I was right. Got here just as you were screaming Dan’s name. Want to talk about what you were dreaming about?”

            Lucifer watched as his sister continued to make the drinks, and he realized that he didn’t know what she was making. “What concoction are you making dear sister?” He took his seat in one of the seats.

            “Something a Beta showed me.” Raph spoke. “He called it Heaven Sent Devil Kissed.” She laughed at the last part.

            “I swear I’m seeking a copyright lawyer as soon as I can.” Lucifer sternly spoke as he approached the bar and waited for Raphael to finish making the drink. He looked down at his hand and could see that he was shaking severely. Lucifer turned his hand into a fist and tried to remember what made him feel this way. Something was wrong with Dan, he was in danger and as his Alpha, Lucifer knew that he had to save him. “How did you know that I was in some kind of trouble?”

            Raphael smiled as she continued to make the drinks. “Out of all our siblings, I’ve always felt closest to you Luci. I’ve been able to usually tell when you are going through an emotionally hard time, and I did. Something screamed to me that you were having a nightmare or something, and that I needed to check in on you.” She pushed the drink over to Lucifer before jumping over the bar and sitting in the chair next to her baby brother. “So what gives?”

            Lucifer picked the drink up and took a long sip of the drink. He had to admit that the name was probably best suited for the drink. It was heavenly tasting but also had a fiery taste that reminded him of hell. “Definitely going to copyright this drink.” He swirled the drink around in the glass a little bit, knowing that he was stalling. “What did you hear?”

            “I told you that I came just as you were screaming Dan’s name Luci.” Raphael spoke. She gently reached out and touched her brother’s hand. She could feel the tremble’s going through him and she grew concerned. “What did you dream Lucifer? Or better yet, how long has your bond been able to tell you that something is wrong with Dan?”

            Lucifer smiled. Out of all his siblings, he liked Raphael the best. She was also so kind and understanding of him, even through a fit as he was being kicked out of heaven. He was glad that she had come to help him. He took another sip of the drink, steadying his nerves. “I guess I realized it the day after Dan was taken. Something felt off to me, and then I discovered that he had been taken. And for the past few nights I have been having strange dreams. I woke up from one that Dan was asking me to hurry up and find him and our unborn pup. This latest one he was in so much pain, just so much. I felt so angry and worried for him.” Lucifer could feel that same anger building in him as he gripped the glass tighter. All his instincts were screaming to find Dan. He jumped slightly when he felt Raphael’s hand at his face, wiping a tear away. _When did I start crying?_ He shook his head and pulled away from Raphael. “What difference does it make? They’re just dreams or nightmares.”

            “Lucifer.” Raphael quietly spoke. She took hold of her brother’s hand and gave a gently squeeze. “I can’t imagine how hard this for you, but this is probably the best news we’ve had.”

            “Excuse the cliché but how the hell is this the best news we’ve had?” Lucifer quickly spoke. He pulled his hand away from Raphael. “My Omega has been taken. I can’t shake the feeling the mum is involved with it. This is all happening at it’s all my fault.” He squeezes the glass tighter in his grip and it shatters, causing the remaining of the liquid to fly over his hand and he counter. The glass shattered everywhere and though he should have been cut, he wasn’t. “I feel that if I didn’t cave to my Alpha side, and kept control, then none of this would be happening. What makes it worse is that I can’t tell Chloe that her ex is safe, or what can be considered safe. I don’t know what’s going on with him and if I’m honest it worries me.” He let out a small laugh. “I never once cared about a bond or any of that Alpha/Omega nonsense that Dad was so insistent on, but now everything has changed.”

            Raphael grabbed a hold of Lucifer’s hand again and tightened her grip so that he couldn’t pull away again. “Luci, as angels, fallen or not, I don’t think Father ever thought we would be capable of forming a bond. Yet here you are, having this most incredible bond with an Omega. And you are having this incredible emotional connection to him. Lucifer, we can use this to try and find Dan.” She smiled and squeezed his hand a little tighter.

            Lucifer looked up, staring at his sister’s bright blue eyes with his dark brown eyes, confusion in them. “What do you mean emotional connection? I’m the damn devil, I have no emotional connections.”

            A small smile perked at the corner of Raphael’s lips. “Thought you were growing up Lucifer. You are only labeled the devil because Dad said so. Out of all our siblings, and I don’t really care if you get mad at me for saying this, but you are capable of emotional connections. More so than any of us. Lucifer, these dreams you’re having, they are your connection to Dan. We can use whatever you can remember seeing or emotions you felt or you think he was feeling, we can try and locate him.”

            Lucifer couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “How would the archangel of healing know of something like that?”

            “Well when Dad liked to talk, we did talk. He told me that if a bond was true and meant to be, the Alpha could usually know or tell that their Omega was in distress.” Raphael explained. “I truly believe that you have that kind of bond with Dan. If you are feeling up to it, then we can try and see if anything triggers a location or even a strong feeling.”

            Lucifer was at a lost from what he was hearing. His sister was offering a way to locate or get a start of where to find Dan. Everything in him was screaming to take the chance, that it was worth it. “How would we do this?” He watched as Raphael smiled and jumped out of the seat, pulling him out of his chair as well. Lucifer followed until he realized that they were heading to the bed. He tugged his hand free and stopped following his sister. “Raphael, I don’t do incest. Though I think I should be flattered that my sister wants a trip to pound town with her younger brother, I think we should concentrate on using this bond to find Dan.”

            “Luci, think about something else instead of sex.” Raphael laughed out. “We are heading towards the bed because that seems to somehow start the connection. You’ve been asleep for the times that you’ve had these feelings, and so we are going to induce a sleep like state and go from there.”

            “Like hypnosis?” Lucifer laughed out. “You have got to be joking Raphael. It’s something that these humans actually think works. Nothing that Dad has ever said or done means that the supernatural, such as actually inducing a true hypnosis, actually works. If you are just pulling my leg, then kindly leave. I have more important things to do, and an Omega to locate.” Lucifer started to walk away. “And I promise this Raphael, that once I find Dan he’s coming back here to Lux and I will make sure that he is always be protected. He won’t leave this building with myself or even Maze watching his every move.” Lucifer started to make his way back towards the bar, but stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist. “Raphael, would you please just leave.” He felt tears starting to sting his eyes and he would be damned if he cried in front of his sister. He pulled his wrist away from his sister’s grip.

            “Lucifer,” Raphael gently spoke. It broke her heart to see her younger brother so distraught over the whole situation. “There are things that even Father cannot know or even understand. I can tell that Dan missing is severely effecting you, but please try this. Just once. If it doesn’t work, then we will continue to search for him the conventional way. I use my connections with the FBI and we continue to work this case.” Raphael stopped for a moment thinking about what Lucifer had said earlier. “Is Dan pregnant?”

            The question took Lucifer back and he stared at his sister. “I don’t think so, why would you ask that?”

            “You said in the first dream he said you needed to find him and your unborn pup.” Raphael spoke. “So I need to know Lucifer, is Dan pregnant with your pup?”

            “I don’t know Raphael.” Lucifer quickly spoke. Something that Chloe said to him just clicked in his mind. “I had sex with him when he went into a stress induced heat, I didn’t think that could get him pregnant. But something the detective said about Dan, that the treatments he gets to reduce the frequency of his heats, leads to a higher risk of fertility when he does go into a heat.” Lucifer ran his hand through his hair and he began to pace. “Father be damned Raphael. I think he is pregnant.” Something deep and primal was taken over as he thought about his Omega and how Dan could be carrying his pup. “What am I going to do? We need to hurry up and find him.”

            “It explains why your bond is so strong Lucifer.” Raphael joyfully spoke. “Lucifer, the life growing in Dan, it is a part of you as well. It makes your bond to Dan that must stronger. Your child is Nephilim, with the angel blood flowing through it, we can find Dan or at least the area where he is being kept.”

            “Will he miscarry?” Lucifer quickly asked. He felt his heart beating faster in his chest as he thought about it. Dan, his Omega, was pregnant with his pup. “I mean is there a possibility that he can lose our pup from all of this?”

            “Pups born of an angel, are usually more resilient to a lot of the normal problems that pups between to mortals. It’s because of the angel blood.” Raphael explained. “I got a feeling that when we find your Omega, he’ll be very pregnant still.”

            Lucifer couldn’t help the smile that was growing on his face. “I’m going to be a Dad?” The shock and excitement were overwhelming in him. “I hate those little offspring though, but here I am, excited about having one.”

            “I’m so happy for you Lucifer.” Raphael spoke. “But if we are going to find your Omega, then we need to try the connection through your bond.”

            Lucifer stopped his pacing and stared at his sister. “I’ll do it.” He ran to where his sister was, and past her. He jumped on his bed, waiting for Raphael. “Alright sis, what do we do now?”

            Raphael got on the bed, and kneeled next to her brother. “Alright Lucifer. I need you to close your eyes, find a place in your mind where you can relax. When you are there count backwards from twenty. Once you hit one I need you to focus on Dan, feel the connection you have with him. When you feel the connection that is when I need you to start telling me what you are feeling.” She grabbed a hold of Lucifer’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

            “Alright sis.” Lucifer spoke. He closed his eyes and began to do what Raphael had instructed him to do. Lucifer really didn’t expect much to happen, but soon he was relaxed and starting to feel a connection or something form. “It feels cold. Like so much pain and suffering. The feeling is so numb, almost like he’s given up, or worse. Raphael.”

            “Lucifer, it’s alright, I’m here.” Raphael whispered out. She held her brother’s hand tighter, reassuring him that he was still at Lux. “What are you seeing Lucifer.”

            “Darkness, as though his eyes are closed, and all he’s feeling nothing.” Lucifer spoke. He still had his eyes closed. “He wants me to hurry up and find him, he’s worried about our pup. Raphael!” Lucifer quickly shot up in the bed, nearly knocking his sister off the bed. He was panting heavily and could feel the sweat that was forming over his body. “He’s in trouble, I…I don’t know how to say it. I felt through the connection that he was in pain, that he was in unbearable pain. Wherever he is, something is happening to him, I need to find him.” Lucifer moved to get off the bed, but felt light headed and laid back down. “Why do I feel so weak?”

            “Well the process to establish a connection with the Omega usually tires the Alpha out.” Raphael awkwardly explained. “You lasted a lot longer than a normal Alpha would have. The usual time limit to try something like this is five minutes. You lasted close to thirty Luci.”

            “Thirty minutes!” Lucifer yelled out. He turned to stare at his sister, and he couldn’t believe what she was saying. “It felt like less than five minutes.” He wiped his hand over his face, trying to shake the feeling of dread running through him. “Raphael, from what I can tell he’s in a lot of pain, I need to find him.”

            “Alright Lucifer.” Raphael spoke very calmly. “Did you get anything else? Like maybe a landmark or something? Any sign that would tell you where he is being kept?”

            Lucifer shook his head back and forth. “None, except he was lying on a bed and it felt as though he was in extreme pain. That’s all I got Raphael.” Lucifer laid back his head back down and he felt a headache coming on. “Bloody hell I need a drink.” He watched as Raphael got off the bed and went towards the bar area. A few minutes later she was walking back to him, and he smiled when he saw that she was carrying a drink. “You really are the angel of healing aren’t you?”

            “The main one, yes.” Raphael smiled. She handed the drink to Lucifer and watched as her brother swallowed it all in one gulp. “You know a few of our brothers and sisters also have a small affinity for healing. If you have another dream, or let’s say a connection dream to Daniel, please pray for me. I’ll come back to you and we’ll try it again, promise brother?”

            “Yeah, yeah.” Lucifer spoke. He watched as Raphael opened her wings and took off. He couldn’t set the feeling of dread he was feeling. All the pain he felt when he tried to locate Dan was coursing through his veins, and all he knew was pain. Something was wrong with Dan and he needed to find him, “I will find you Daniel. You and our unborn pup, I promise that I will find the both of you.”  


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Dan lose his pup or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find out the answer to the question. Did Dan lose the pup or not? If stuck with me for the past few chapters, I really hope this one helps everyone. Enjoy!

Amenadiel watched as the Alpha left and he readied himself to tend to Dan. As he reached the door, he smelled the air and could tell that something was wrong. The air smelt of old sewage and decaying bodies and he quickly rushed in and saw Dan curled on his side, legs drawn in, and the smell of despair rolling off the Omega in waves. Amenadiel reached the bed in three large strides and bent to check for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief, but could smell something else, and he walked around the bed and saw that Dan was lying in a small puddle of cum and blood and his heart went straight to the pup. “Shit.” Amenadiel quickly ran his hand over his head. “Dan? Dan, can you hear me?”

            Dan felt numb, not caring about anything or the concern he thought he heard coming from Amenadiel. “You and Charlotte win. I probably lost Lucifer’s pup. I am nothing.” Dan whispered out. He clenched the fabric of the dress tighter in his hands and let the despair and sadness take him. Dan didn’t want to feel anything anymore. Every instinct in him was screaming that he failed at the one thing that Omegas were supposed to excel at, and that was to protect the pups that grew in them. He let the tears continue to fall as he thought about it, and knew that all those who ever called him weak, they were right.

            “You don’t know that.” Amenadiel gently spoke. He slowly reached out to try and offer some comfort, only to watch as Dan jerked. The Alpha could smell that the heat inducing drug was wearing off, and soon Dan would be in a lot of pain. “I’m going to get someone in here that will be able to tell right away or not.” He quickly left the room, knowing that what he had to do, he needed to do out of the Omega’s sight. He was marching down the hall when his mother bumped into him.

            “Amenadiel.” Charlotte cheerfully spoke. “It seems the only days the Omega will have time to recover are the weekends. Things are going exactly like I planned for them. Soon I’ll be free of this human meat sack and back in my true place in the Silver City with all my children.”

            Amenadiel clenched his hands into fists. “Mom, what is the true purpose of keeping Dan? Why are we renting him out like a common Omega whore?”

            Charlotte smiled as she cupped her son’s face. “It’s a flaw that your Father created. When a bonded Omega is knotted too many times by Alpha’s that are not their bond mate, the bond breaks. I am hoping that if when that happens, the pain that Lucifer will feel will be enough to send him back to us. To convince him to come back home to the Silver City with us. Now how is…”

            “We need Raphael mom.” Amenadiel quickly spoke. “There’s blood, and he’s afraid that he’s lost the pup. He smells of rot and sewage; he is in despair. We have to figure out if he has lost the pup. I need to contact Raphael for that.” He needed his mother to understand the importance of this, needed her to understand that he was onboard for her plans and was willing to help cause pain to his brother, but he did not want the life of an unborn soul to suffer as well. “We need her mother.”

            “Not Raphael.” Charlotte firmly told her son. “She is working with Lucifer. What do you think she’ll do to us when she finds out? Raphael’s main power may be for healing, but she can manipulate light. She can cast us into a never ended darkness Amenadiel. Imagine a never ending darkness, no light, no nothing. Can you handle something like that?”

            Amenadiel knew that his mother was right. “Then who else can we contact? Who would actually come and help us? I mean I am a fallen angel, worse than Lucifer mother. Do you really think that any of them would come and help me? We put the Omega in that position in the first place.” He felt anger rising in him. The more he thought about his part in all of this, the more he was coming to regret it. Yet Amenadiel already knew that he was too far into his mother’s plan to back out. As he thought about it, he thought of one who may still come to their aid. He closed his eyes and folded his hands, praying not only for this sibling to appear, but praying for forgiveness for what he is a part of. Amenadiel knew that his mother was watching, but he didn’t care. Finally, he finished his pray and hoped that the sibling would appear. Amenadiel wasn’t getting his hopes up, after all if he were still an angel and one of his siblings was fallen like him, he would probably ignore them. He looked around and the looked to his mother and saw that her face was wide with shock. “Mom? What’s wrong.”

            “Sariel.” Charlotte whispered. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she saw another one of her children appear. “You came to help.”

            Sariel had silvery blonde hair, fiery red eyes, he had a youthful look to him, almost that of a teenager, but was dressed like a warrior. “Mother, so nice to see you outside of Hell. Can’t wait until you’re back there.” His voice sounded like a strong storm. “Amenadiel, what do you need?” Sariel brought his tan wings back and retracted them back into his back. “Why summon me?”

            Amenadiel took a deep breath. He could tolerate Uriel, well before Uriel took God’s wrath into his own hands, but Sareil was the one sibling that annoyed him worse than Lucifer ever could. “I need your help. You are skilled in healing and have a death sense.”

            “Why not call Raphael?” Sariel asked. He turned his head to the side and let his fiery his glow brighter. “After all healing is her main field of expertise, and I know she hates when I give it a go.” Sariel smiled. “Oh, I see. You have our brother’s Omega here and are renting him out and now you fear that he lost Lucifer’s pup. Am I right?”

            “How the hell did you know all that?” Amenadiel growled out. He clenched his fists tighter. That was another reason he hated the younger angel, Sariel always acted like a bratty, know it all teenager, and he looked the part as well.

            Sariel smiled as he slowly walked towards his brother and mother. “Mommy dearest. How have you been? It is kind of funny that you, a superior Alpha, trapped in the body of a weak Beta. And taken Lucifer’s Omega? That’s low mom, it will be surprising if Dad even considers taken you back after all of this.”

            “I love all of my children, and you were the one that always tested the limits.” Charlotte sneered out. “I am trying to go home, my home, where I belong.”

            “Dad doesn’t want you back.” Sariel coldly spoke. He watched his mother flinch at his words. “And Amenadiel, I also have an affinity for guardianship. Do you know what that guardianship is? I protect bond’s and my senses are telling me you are trying to break that scared bond. I will give you a warning, Dan’s bond is not an ordinary bond. He is bonded to an angel, well technically bonded to the Lord of Hell. That bond is very powerful and nothing you or our mommy dearest do will break it. Now let me see him.” When he noticed Amenadiel and his mother didn’t move to show him, he let a sly smile fall on his face. “Well, since you apparently no longer want my help, I guess I can go to Raphael. Tell her that you summoned me here to help Lucifer’s Omega, and tell her exactly where you are. I’m sure she would be here in the next beat of a heart. Wonder what she would do to you and mommy dearest.”

            “I’ll show you Sariel.” Charlotte quietly spoke. As they were heading down the hall to where Dan was, she turned to face her son. “No matter what you say Sariel, you are still my child and I love you. I will return home and we will be a family again.”

            “Damn that smell is powerful.” Sariel spoke. He was completely ignoring his mother and walked past her and followed the smell. He stopped in front of a metal door and Sariel nodded his head towards the door. “The Omega in here.”

            “Yes.” Charlotte quietly spoke. “Please make sure that my grandchild is still alive.” She turned heel and quickly walked away. Having another one of her children openly reject her and telling her that her husband didn’t want her back, it was tearing at her heart.

            Sariel slowly entered the room, taken shallow breaths for the smell was getting to him. This was one of the things he hated about having guardianship over bonds, was that he could feel and smell an Omega’s pain more powerfully. He let his Alpha instincts take over as he quickly approached the bed, and when he was standing in front of the Omega, he bent down and gently cupped Dan’s face. “Poor Daniel, so much pain and suffering you’re going through. All because my mommy is blind and thinks that returning to the Silver City is possible. In her own twisted way, she is also punishing Lucifer for all those years locked in Hell. Ignored by all her children, and the most painful part to her was that one of her children was her jailer.” He stated to gently stroke the side of Dan’s face, letting his grace and healing take over to heal the bruising that was occurring there. “Your bond with Lucifer is beyond anything that mommy dearest can do to hurt you,” He leaned in and kissed Dan’s forehead, and moved his mouth to be right above Dan’s right ear. “My brother is looking for you Dan. He has figured out, thanks to our sister Raphael, that he can try and connect with you when you are sleeping. So next time you feel him reaching out to you in your sleep, don’t fight it. Take control and tell him what is going on. He’s smart and he will find you.”

            Sariel’s fiery red eyes cooled and turned a shade of purple. He felt for the Omega he saw lying on the bed, and understood the feelings that Dan was feeling. “No Omega should ever feel that they are failures or worthless young Daniel.” He moved his hand from Dan’s face, and down the Omega’s neck, chest, and finally resting on the small bump that was developing. Everywhere that his hand had been there was a glowing trail and Sariel watched as the cuts and bruises began to heal. He smiled and hoped that when he left and that the Omega wasn’t frozen in time that he would feel better. Sariel tapped into his death sense and smiled. “The Nephilim pup that is growing in you Daniel is still there. She will continue to grow and develop and be strong. Do not worry again nor fear about miscarrying her. Your pup is still there Dan.” Even though he knew that Dan could not hear him, he sensed that the Omega felt happier. Sariel gently moved over Dan’s body and saw how bruised his back was and how he could not blame the Omega for feeling as though he failed.

            The blood and cum had formed a nice little pool, and for a first time pregnant Omega, they would automatically assume that they were having a miscarriage. Sariel guided his hand down onto Dan’s bruised back and down to his bruised ass and hole, and closed his eyes. He could tell that there was major tearing in him and that was where all the blood had come from. Sariel felt his healing ability take over once again, and felt his grace rushing into Dan, repairing all the damage done to him. “My skills are not as great as Raphael, but I did my best. Hopefully I took the edge of your pain away.” He continued to let his grace flow through his hand and into Dan, making sure that he repaired the damage done to the Omega. Sariel felt compassion for the Omega, and every Alpha instinct in him was screaming for him to do his guardianship duties and take Dan back to Lucifer. Against everything in him screaming to protect the Omega, he got off the bed and left the room Sariel was greeted by the faces of his mother and brother.

            “Did he lose the pup?” Charlotte asked. She was genuinely full of concern. After all she did not know of any of her other children having a child. “Is Lucifer’s pup still developing inside the Omega?”

            “Surprised you actually care mommy dearest.” Sariel coldly spoke. “After all you are the one, well you and righteous Amenadiel over here, are trying to break the bond. And to answer your question, the pup will still develop.”

            “Thank Father that the pup is still there.” Amenadiel spoke out. “When Dan hears that, he will hopefully be happier.”

            Sariel laughed, and watched as his brother and mother both stared at him. “I am going against my guardianship vows to protect bonds by leaving Daniel here. One reason I can to do, without too much burden on my conscious is because the bond is strong, stronger than any bond before it. He is bonded to Lucifer and that is something so sacred that nothing you two do to it will break it. And the second reason is because I can’t wait to watch Lucifer and Raphael destroy you both for tormenting that Omega and putting the pup at risk. Luckily with it being a Nephilim pup, it is will protected, by Father’s grace. So Amenadiel, before you thank our Father for anything, remember he made you a fallen angel for a reason.” Sariel spread his tan wings once again and was ready to take off, but stopped. “I suggest that you move him out of that cold room you’re keeping him locked in mommy dearest. He needs to be able to walk and move with the child growing in him.” He flapped his wings, and then was gone.

            “I’ve always hated him.” Amenadiel growled out. “He acts like such a child.”

            “He’s the youngest of all my children Amenadiel.” Charlotte spoke. “Remember he wasn’t that old when your Father and I started fighting and he sent me down to Hell. Now let’s check on Dan.” Charlotte motioned for Amenadiel to go into the room.

            The air smelled better, not as bad, but still a lingering smell of despair and sadness. Amenadiel slowly approached the bed and listened as Dan whimpered out. “Easy Dan. I have some news to tell you.”

            Dan’s body felt better, but he didn’t understand how it could possibly feel better. Everywhere that had been bruised and cut, and his insides that had been torn felt better. He couldn’t explain it, but as Amenadiel approached him, he couldn’t hold back the whimper. “What, that you have another Alpha that is going to abuse and rape me in a few minutes. That you have to give me another dose of the heat inducing drug. No thanks.” His voice was so full of despair, after all he failed to protect the life that was growing again.

            “It’s about your pup Dan.” Amenadiel cheerfully spoke.

            Dan felt anger as he forced his body to sit up, aware that it no longer hurt. He didn’t understand how that could possibly be, but he didn’t want to think about it. He let his anger take over as he growled out at Amenadiel. “You bastard. I lost the pup! I was thrown against the wooden beam of the bed and then thrown against the wall! All that abuse and I’m only a month and a half pregnant, yeah I lost the pup! I failed at the one thing that Omega’s are supposed to be good at! I failed at protecting the life growing inside of me!” He felt tears running to his cheeks as he slowly lifted his arms up and used the dress to dap his eyes and wipe the tears away. “You and Charlotte got what you wanted, Lucifer is not going to be a parent. He will probably abandon me for failing to protect the life of our pup.” Dan dropped his head as he started to let the numbness from earlier take over again.

            Amenadiel cupped Dan’s chin and forced him to look up. He felt Dan trying to jerk out of his hand, so he tightened his grip. “Listen to me Dan. You are still pregnant with pup. You have not failed.” He saw different emotions play across Dan’s face. “Charlotte and I will tell the Alpha’s that pay to use that they will not attempt to cause you to miscarry, for if they do then they will regret it.”

            Dan tried to pull his face out of Amenadiel’s grip. He did not want to believe what Amenadiel was telling him. Even though it was good news, he only thought that the Alpha was playing with his mind. “I don’t believe you!” Dan hissed between clenched teeth. He wanted to hear a heartbeat, wanted a sign to know that the pup was developing. If Dan was not being held prisoner, he would be hiding this pregnancy, hoping no one would discover it. He would be making appointments with doctor’s to hear the baby’s heartbeat at the eight-week mark, and eventually having to face the fact that he would have to tell Lucifer the truth. “You won’t take me to a doctor. You won’t let me hear if there will be a heartbeat, for you can’t risk me telling them that I’m being held against my will and away from my Alpha. They would have to contact the police.” Dan finally pulled his face out of Amenadiel’s grip and he slowly back up, wanting to put as much distance between him and the Alpha as possible. Dan’s eyes travelled to the puddle of blood and cum that was on the bed and he felt his heart clench. “How can you say that I did not lose my pup with all that blood there?” He couldn’t believe how much he had grown attached to something that he never wanted.

            “That is all from the tearing that was done to you Dan, not from a miscarriage.” Amenadiel calmly spoke. He could smell the fear and anger and despair rolling off of Dan. “If it makes you feel better, then I will find a way for you to hear the heartbeat in a week or so.”

            Dan perked his head up a little, not believing what the Alpha was telling him. “What difference does it make? Even if I haven’t lost the pup, you and that bitch Charlotte will still rent me out as though I’m some sort of Omega whore.”

            “We will talk to them, tell them not to be so rough with you.” Amenadiel explained. “You have a bigger role in all of this than you realize. That pup growing in you is very important Dan.”

            Charlotte stormed through the door. “Stop delaying and trying to be so kind to the human meat sack son. We need to get moving. I just got the call and Black has one of his warehouses back.” Charlotte walked closer to the bed. “It’s further out of town and less chance of Lucifer and Raphael finding us. We still have much work to do, and I would like to stay on schedule. No matter what your brother Sariel said. We will return to the Silver City.” She produced a syringe in her hand. “Amenadiel hold him.”

            Dan felt the protectiveness run through him again, and he wondered if they were telling the truth. _I didn’t lose the pup._ Dan smiled inwardly as he felt his hand move over his bump in a protective matter. A strange voice was running through his head, and it was only two sentences, it made him feel better. _My brother is looking for you Dan. Your pup is still there Dan._ He wanted to believe the voice in his head and believe that he was still protecting and carrying Lucifer’s pup. _My Alpha is still looking for me._ Dan smiled at the thought and let his police training and his Omega instincts to protect the pup take over as he rolled away from Charlotte just as she made it to the bed. “Don’t you fucking touch me or the pup!” Dan growled out in warning. He didn’t fully believe that he was still pregnant, but it felt right and the voice telling him that he was, made it seem right. Dan slinked further back on the bed, only to be caught by the strong hold of Amenadiel. “Get your fucking hands off of me you son of a bitch!”

            “I am not a bitch.” Charlotte growled out as she stuck Dan with the syringe. “Now once that takes effect, we can move.”

            Dan felt the liquid taken effect rapidly as he felt his body relax. He knew that he would be out soon, and from the way Charlotte was talking, he wasn’t going to end up back in the cell. The way that Dan was understanding it was that Charlotte was moving them completely. Bits of a different conversation, one he doesn’t remember hearing were buzzing around in his mind as he felt sleep start to grow heavy on him. _He can connect with you while you’re sleeping. Tell him where you are._ Those few sentences buzzing around his head made him feel better as he felt the drug’s finally pull and his eyes were closed. His last thought was concentrating on the connection in the bond so that he could let Lucifer know where he was and that he was pregnant with their pup.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a talk with Trixie, and Maze is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably going to be one of the tamer chapters, so I hope everyone enjoys it.

Chloe held the iPad in her hand, just flipping through the photos of Dan, Trixie, and herself. She couldn’t believe how happy they looked in the photos, and it pulled at her heart. Chloe could still hear Dan’s voice in her head, going on and on how happy he was to be a Father and not a Mother. That he hated he had been born an Omega and that society expected him to be the child barer. She could still hear him talking about how he had to work harder at the precinct than anyone else, simply because he was an Omega. And then all that happened with Malcolm nearly destroyed him. Chloe couldn’t believe that so much had happened in such a short time.

            “Why are you crying Mommy?” Trixie’s voice broke through the silence.

            Chloe shook her head and quickly placed the iPad down on the table. She gingerly took her hands to her eyes and felt the tears that were running down her face. In a hurry, she quickly wiped them away. “No reason Monkey, just got something in my eyes. That’s all.” The last thing that Chloe wanted was for Trixie to be worried about Dan as well. His case being kept out of the papers and the whole precinct was order a gag order of not to say anything, thanks to Agent Gracestar. She wanted to make sure that the investigation was not tampered by those who were only looking at a way to get back at Dan. Chloe wished she understood Agent Gracestar’s approach, but she was FBI and head of the Missing Omega division. Chloe knew that she needed to be strong for Trixie.

            “Does it have to do with Daddy and why he hasn’t been around lately?” Trixie asked.

              _She is such a smart child._ Chloe thought. “What do you know about your daddy?”

            “Well I know that he is an Omega with no mate. That Daddy was taken from his home and that could be a reason.” Trixie paused and stared at her mother. “At least that’s what Grandma told me.”

            “She did, did she?” Chloe asked. She watched as Trixie shook her head yes. Chloe knew that she was going to have to have a talk with her mother about talking to Trixie about what was going on with Dan. She patted the seat next to her and scooted over on the couch so that Trixie could sit. Once Trixie had taken a seat next to her, Chloe wrapped her child in both her arms and held her close. “I didn’t want you to find out from your Grandma Trixie. I was actually hoping we would have found your daddy by now, but we haven’t. I am sorry that Mommy didn’t tell you before. Can you forgive me?”

            “Of course Mommy.” Trixie softly spoke. She wrapped her mother in a big bear hug. “But is it because he is an unbonded Omega that he was taken?”

            “No Monkey.” Chloe quickly spoke. She kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “Daddy was taken because…” Chloe didn’t know how to answer that question for that was one theory. Another was that an Alpha he had arrested wanted revenge. She was stumped on how to finish her response to Trixie’s question.

            “Your dad was taken because he’s a good guy and a cop. Bad guys hate those.” A new voice broke through the ever growing silence. Chloe looked up to see that Maze had just entered the room, and never before was she so glad to see her roommate. “He’s strong and we’ll find him.”

            “Maze!” Trixie yelled. She quickly hopped up from the couch and entrapped Maze in a tight hug before looking up. “Are you heling to find my Dad too?”

            Maze smiled down at the child and patted her head. She really cared for Trixie. “You bet I am and so is Lucifer. When we find your daddy and the one’s that took him, we are…” She looked to Chloe and saw a warning look. “Going to turn them over to your mommy so they can be punished.”

            Trixie’s face lit with excitement. “Lucifer’s helping too?” She watched as Maze shook her head, and this caused Trixie to put a huge smile on her face.

            “Sure small fry.” Maze happily replied. “He’s made a promise to find him. And we all know that Lucifer never breaks a promise.”

            Trixie ran to Chloe and jumped into her mother’s arm. “With Lucifer’s help, then you will find Daddy.”  
            Chloe held her daughter close and kissed the top of her head. “You’re right Monkey. But right now it is getting late. So I need you to go get ready for bed, pick out a book, and I’ll be in in a few minutes.” She gave Trixie one more hug, feeling the hug being returned, before she released the child. Trixie ran down the hall towards her room, and Chloe waited until she was out of ear shot before she spoke again. Chloe slowly rose from the couch and walked next to her Alpha roommate. “Thanks for that. I didn’t know what to say.”

            “I like her; she doesn’t need to be upset.” Maze spoke. She was staring down the direction that Trixie ran. “She’s the only small human child I do like.” The demon turned back towards Chloe. “Lucifer promised Chloe and he will find Dan.”

            Chloe felt tears stinging her eyes as she quickly wiped them away. She couldn’t let her daughter see how upset she truly was. “I know. It’s been what, nearly two weeks. Dan’s probably been sold on the black market to some rich Alpha somewhere and is being forced to get pregnant. I don’t want to picture Dan in that life, but statistics…” She jumped when she felt Maze grab a hold of her and shake her.

            “You’re a detective Chloe.” Maze sternly spoke. “Lucifer is the devil. Statistics don’t mean shit with the two of you of the case. The both of you will find Dan. Don’t let the thoughts of what ifs get you upset. And if any harm comes to the Omega, then Lucifer will rip them apart.”

            “I appreciate everything you and Lucifer are doing, but why would he do that?” Chloe asked. Every time Lucifer and Dan came up in the same sentence, Lucifer or Maze started to act funny. “Is there something going on between those two?” She had to ask even though she could never picture Dan and Lucifer doing anything together. They both seemed to carry a strong dislike for one another.

            Maze laughed, and Chloe just stared at her. “Don’t be crazy Chloe. Those two fight worse than an old mated pair. They are complete opposites of one another and can barely stand to be in the same room with each other. Lucifer just hates seeing you so upset, that’s all.” Maze turned and made her way to the kitchen. “Go to your munchkin, and read her that story.”

            Chloe watched as her roommate continued to walk away. She was thinking that maybe being a Beta, she didn’t understand an Alpha’s need to protect an Omega. Chloe just chalked it off to that, but knew that she would need to talk to Lucifer later. She walked to Trixie’s room, setting herself up to be happy and not to upset her daughter. Chloe took a deep breath, put a smile on her face, and then entered Trixie’s room. “So what story are we reading tonight Monkey?”

            Trixie looked up at her mother and smiled. She held up a skinny orange book. “Green Eggs and Ham. Daddy said it was his favorite, and he always enjoyed reading this one to me.”

            The pull at her heart was so strong that Chloe had to shake her head and took a deep breath. “That is a good one, and it’s one of my favorites as well.” Chloe walked to the bed, and waited for Trixie to scoot over. Once her daughter had made some room, she crawled into the bed and took the book from Trixie. “Alright. So I’m going to read this once through and then you’re going to bed, deal.”

            “Deal.” Trixie happily spoke. She settled herself to be laying on Chloe’s shoulder and waited for her mother to start reading the book.

            Chloe opened the book to the first page, positioned it so that Trixie could see. “Sam I am.” Chloe read the book five more times once she had finished the first read through, and finally heard the sounds of Trixie’s soft breathing to signal that the child had fallen asleep. Carefully, so as to not wake the child, Chloe worked so that Trixie was now fully laying on the bed and still asleep before slipping quietly out into the hallway, gently closing the door behind her. Sometimes she couldn’t believe how strong her daughter was, but that could be because the child was an Alpha. Chloe slowly made her way to the kitchen and she let the case fall heavy on her. She hadn’t even realized that she was faint until she was in Maze’s arms and the Alpha was helping get to the couch. Everything that had been going on just came crashing down on her and she couldn’t control herself. “Thank you Maze.” Chloe didn’t care if she was crying, she was tired of trying to be strong. This case was affecting her more than she was willing to admit to anyone.

            “You need to rest Chloe.” Maze told her. “What is going on with you? Does it have to do with Dan and his disappearance?”

            Chloe just buried her head in her hands and let the heavy sobs come through. “Yes.” She whispered through her hands. “He’s such a strong person, but his sex puts him at a disadvantage. It doesn’t help that he’s not bonded either. All I see is Trixie growing up without her Father, the way I had to grow up without mine. It’s not right Maze. Trixie is the one that will suffer the most out of this. She is Dan’s daughter and some Alpha has probably forced Dan into a bond and is keeping him locked away. All I see is Trixie going through the same pain I did growing up without a father. And I don’t know how good Agent Angel Gracestar is or how often she actually finds the Omega that is missing.” Chloe pulled her head out of her hands and looked at Maze. “He doesn’t deserve any of this Maze. Dan, for as long as I’ve known him, has always been a strong independent Omega. And if it was a ransom, I’m pretty sure that we should have heard something by now, but we haven’t. That’s why I believe the worst, that he’s been sold on the black market and is being kept prisoner by some sex crazed Alpha that only sees Dan as their breeding machine. He never wanted that Maze, never wanted to be what society saw his sex as.”

            Maze quickly went to Chloe’s side and pulled the Beta into a hug. When she first met Chloe, she would be the first to say that she did not like her, but now things were different. Maze has learned to care for her, and seeing her fall apart was hurting Maze. It actually made her angry, and she really hoped that when Lucifer found whoever took Dan, he would let her help punish them. If Maze was honest, she has actually come to like Dan. “You, Lucifer, Agent Gracestar, and myself will find Dan. Lucifer and I will punish whoever took him. You have my word Chloe.”

            Chloe pulled herself out of Maze’s arms and just looked at the Alpha. Something was bothering her. “I appreciate the help, I really do. But why are you and Lucifer so involved in finding Dan? I’m not sounding ungrateful or anything, but every time Lucifer mentions Dan’s name now, it’s almost with affection, like a bond pair. Though of course that would never happen. Dan’s too independent and Lucifer, well he’s Lucifer. But something about how he acts when we talk about Dan’s case just says there’s more between Lucifer and Dan than anyone knows.”

            Maze just stared at Chloe. “Because Lucifer, beneath the joking exterior, is vulnerable. He cares about you Decker, and seeing you trying to be strong when you want to fall apart, it hurts him. That’s why he’s promised to help find Dan, so you will stop hurting. Me, well, you’re my gal pal, roommate, and I am a bounty hunter. Mostly I’m doing it for the check.” She smiled when Chloe laughed at the last part. “But in all seriousness, we will find Dan, and I have heard about Agent Gracestar. She is probably the best agent the FBI has, so we are lucky that Dan’s case is so high profile. We will find Dan.” She just stared at Chloe, seeing all the pain and hurt that the detective was going through. “You have the best people on the case, looking for him. LA may be a big city, but I know that we can find Dan.”

            Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes, and just stared at her roommate. “It’s hard because everything we collected at Dan’s home, everything, just vanished. I guess it feels like someone doesn’t want us to find Dan, or that we are doomed to find him in a very bad situation. It is just a lot after everything I’ve been going through.” She stood up and made her way to the kitchen, and smiled when she heard Maze was following behind her. “I guess what really hurts in this whole situation is that we don’t know the real reason why Dan was taken. I mean it’s not like a secret that he’s an Omega, and sure he has a list of enemies, but he’s a cop. He’s been threatened on the cop by Alpha’s before, but he’s always stood up to them and held his own. Sometimes you could forget that Dan was an Omega and actually think he was a Beta. Heck, new officers that came on and first saw him did actually think that. But it never lasted. They would hear that he was an Omega, and even though he ranked higher than them, they would start to treat him with less respect. Every day for him was always a struggle, he would tell me when we were together. I guess with this whole situation; I don’t know how he’s going to be. I don’t know if we are going to get him back.”

            Maze walked quickly to her roommate, and pulled her in for another hug. “Decker, you have got to stop letting those negative thoughts flood your mind. Think positively right now.” They each pulled away from the hug. “We will find Dan, and if he’s as strong as you say he is, then he will get over this. If he needs help, then he has so many people, including you and Trixie, that will help him.” Maze leaned in and gave Chloe a tender kiss.

            The kiss came out of nowhere, and Chloe melted into the kiss. Soon her arms were wrapped around the Alpha and they were sharing a loving tender kiss. Chloe hadn’t realized that she was sitting on the island counter, with her arms and legs wrapped around Maze and Maze’s hands exploring her body. She was lost and she needed this, she needed an escape from all the stress that she was going through. And here was Maze, showing her affection she felt she needed, letting her forget about her problems with each passing second their lips were locked together. Finally, reality came crushing back down and when their lips broke about, both she and Maze were panting heavily and she felt Maze’s hands resting on her hips. Chloe felt her face start to flush and she quickly pushed Maze back and walked to the other side of the kitchen, not understanding what happened. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

            “Chill Decker, I’m the one that started it by leaning in to kiss you first.” Maze laughed out. She leaned against the island counter with a smile on her face. After a few moments, she pushed herself off the island and walked to where Chloe was standing. She grabbed Chloe’s shoulder and turned the Beta around. “You need to relax, and if you enjoyed the kiss.” She leaned in and gave a slow kiss on Chloe’s lips before she seductively pulled away. “Then you should come to my room and I will help you relax completely.” She turned heel and began to walk away.

            Chloe felt light headed and she didn’t understand why. She remembered that Maze had said she be more adventurous, but that was with Lucifer. Yet these feelings towards her roommate had her seeing stars. Maybe she did need to relax, and maybe she should follow Maze’s advice here. She leaned against the counter, not sure of what to do, until she felt her feet start to move towards Maze’s room. Chloe decided that she needed to relax and get rid of this tension. _After all, what harm can come from just enjoying myself with an Alpha._ Chloe thought as she stood in front of Maze’s door. She swallowed and made up her mind as she raised her hand to knock.   


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are so nice to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

“Lucifer!” Dan called. His voice echoed in the empty police station. Dan knew he was dreaming, but he remembered someone say that he could talk to his Alpha this way. He ran his hands through his hair, feeling stupid for doing this. “Lucifer! Are you here?” Dan yelled again. Now it was just becoming repetitive, for he did not actually know if Lucifer was asleep at that very moment. Dan leaned back against one of the desks, and placed his hands on the side. _He’s probably busy doing whatever it is that Lucifer does anyway._ Dan thought. The more he thought about this, the stupider it seemed to him. There was no way that he had Lucifer were both asleep at the same time, and the last time he did this, he was pretty sure that that Lucifer was just a dream version. It made Dan feel a little depressed, for he wanted to smell Lucifer, just to try and remember his scent. Dan tried to remember the Alpha’s scent as his hand’s absently rubbed across his flat chest. He knew he could make himself look pregnant, but he wanted to look a certain way for his Alpha. The scent Lucifer had reminded him of a wild forest, of a campfire burning with marshmallows roasting over the fire. Before Dan could move, he felt cuffs wrapping around his wrists, chaining him to the desk. Dan pulled and he felt his heartrate start to increase. _No, please don’t let this turn into a nightmare._ Dan begged in his mind.

            “Well if you weren’t such a handsy little Omega, then I wouldn’t have to restrain you Daniel.” The smug voice of Lucifer rang through the police station. He looked up and saw that the Alpha was standing on top of the stairs. He watched as Lucifer walked down the stairs, and all the fear he was feeling just vanished. “Though I must say, seeing you restrained like that is simply amazing.” Lucifer licked his lips as he finally stopped in front of the Omega.

            “Lucifer.” Dan breathed out. He leaned his head forward and breathed in the scent. It was the scent he was remembering and he couldn’t believe that Lucifer was really there. “You’re here, in my dream. It’s the real you.” He leaned into Lucifer’s hand when he felt the cool hand make contact with his face. Everything that Dan had been feeling since his captive just left him. There was nothing but Lucifer there, and Lucifer was going to keep him safe and protected.

            Lucifer smile as he ran his thumb along Dan’s cheek bone. “Of course it’s the real me Daniel. Sorry it took so long.” Lucifer felt his heart rate increasing as he stroked his Omega’s face, taking in everything that he was seeing before him. The scent though, oh Dan’s scent had his mouth watering. Lucifer could smell the fear and anxiety leaving Dan’s body, and the Omega’s natural scent coming through. The wonderful scent of fire’s roaring and children playing was starting to come through. Lucifer thought it weird that he would think that was an attractive scent on an Omega. Yet he remembered what Raphael said and knew he had to get serious. “Is this what you really look like Daniel? Still this beautiful in person?” He let a low growl escape his mouth as he rubbed over Dan’s flat abdomen.

            Dan was purring out under Lucifer’s touch, not understanding what it was about his Alpha that drove him crazy. “No, I…I don’t want you to ahh.” Dan moaned out. Lucifer started to nibble on his neck, and Dan was getting lost in the sensations he was feeling. This was his Alpha, this was how it was supposed to be. Not what he was going through in the waking world, this was how he was supposed to be treated. “Alpha.” He couldn’t believe how he was talking, but being this close to his bond mate, to his Alpha, was driving him crazy. Dan tugged at the cuffs, but groaned out when he found that the cuffs wouldn’t give. He could feel his breathing increase, and all he wanted to do was to reach out and touch his Alpha. When Lucifer’s lips left his neck he felt his voice return. “I don’t want you to see what I really look like.” Everything in the room felt as though it was spinning as he felt Lucifer’s hands on him, making him feel safe.

            “Let me see Daniel.” Lucifer purred out. He rested his head against Dan’s smelling the frustration of not being able to him was rolling off of Dan. “Show your Alpha what you really look like.” He nipped at Dan’s ear and listened as Dan moaned out. “To me, you are the most beautiful Omega out there no matter what. Let me see what you really look like.” He stepped back, listening to Dan whine out. “Or this is as far as we go. And the smell you are letting off is saying that you want more.”

            Dan felt light headed and the sudden removal of Lucifer’s touch and scent made him think he was going to faint. He breathed in deeply and let his image change. The bruises and cuts, and the swollen eye appear. Dan dropped his head, ashamed how he looked now, and felt tears slowly go down on his face. His breathing hitched when he felt Lucifer’s hand under his chin, slowly lifting his head up. He felt ashamed that he looked like a wreck in front of his Alpha. “Lucifer…” Everything else died on his lips as he felt Lucifer’s lips make contact with his. He melted into the kiss, feeling as though everything was right. His breathing hitched when he felt Lucifer’s hand’s travel down his chest and rub over the little bump. Their pup, the life that they created and Lucifer now was resting his hands on the bump. Dan groaned out when Lucifer broke the kiss off and they both were breathing heavily.  

            “So this is our little pup?” Lucifer mused out. He licked his lips, swallowing back the fury that was building in him. Lucifer promised himself that he would punish those who have marked up his Omega. “And you still look as beautiful as ever my dear sweet Daniel.”

            Dan felt his heart rate increasing and more emotions came forward. “I’m so sorry. I know I…I said I couldn’t get pregnant…but I…I did.” He swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill over. “I…I’m doing what I can to keep the pup safe.”

            Lucifer leaned in once more and gave Dan another kiss. He felt rage building in him, but he couldn’t let it over power him. “Where are you Dan? Who took you?” He began to rub his hands along Dan’s body once again. He needed to know who to punish for causing his Omega so much pain. “Tell me, please, and I promise that they will be punished.”

            Dan wanted to tell Lucifer, but he couldn’t recall who had taken him, or where exactly he was. “I…I don’t know Lucifer, Alpha.” Dan said. More tears fell down his face as he tried to think about where he was and who had taken him. “I don’t know, I’m sorry.” He froze as Lucifer rubbed his finger’s along his lips and eyes, wiping away the tears. Dan couldn’t understand it, but the attention that Lucifer was giving him was making his inner Omega come out.

            “That’s fine Dan.” Lucifer purred out. He stepped closer to Dan and hooked his fingers in the waist line of Dan’s jeans and gave a little tug. A devilish smile fell across his lips when Dan yelped at the little action. “I can think of plenty we can do right now. Then maybe you can remember where you are and who took you.”

            The world was spinning, and before Dan knew it, the police station was gone and they were standing inside of Lucifer’s suite at LUX. He smiled when he realized that he was no longer restrained and wrapped his arms around Lucifer. A realization hit Dan, and that was that he still supported the small bump, but the bruises and all were gone, and he was completely naked. “Did you make?” He tried to take Lucifer’s clothes off, only to have the Alpha deny him.

            “I sure did.” Lucifer laughed out. He laughed even more when a small groan escaped from Dan’s mouth. “Well someone is an impatient little Omega isn’t he?” In one quick motion, Lucifer picked Dan up, bridal style, and carried him to the bed. He gently placed the Omega on the bed and secured both his wrists in one hand. “For all I have planned right now Daniel, I think I have to restrain your hands.” Lucifer began to remove his tie. He stopped and left the tie hanging around his throat, and he just stared down at Dan. “Do you trust me Daniel?”

            Heavy pants were coming from Dan, and he hated how he was naked and that Lucifer was still clothed. All he wanted was for his Alpha to be naked and to be touching him more. He realized that Lucifer had just said something. “I trust you Lucifer.” He smiled when Lucifer nodded his head and leaned down and met his lips. Dan never wanted the moment to end. Yet when he felt Lucifer’s mouth leave his, he whined out in frustration.

            “You are so horny for your Alpha aren’t you Daniel?” Lucifer teased out. He used his free hand to remove his tie and then began tying the tie around Dan’s wrists. “But all good things come to those who wait my lovely Omega.” Once he was satisfied, he tied the other end off to one of the posts on his bed. Lucifer teased the inside of Dan’s arm by nibbling on it.

            “Lucifer!” Dan hissed out. He loved feeling the Alpha’s lips move from nibbling his arm, to down his face, and continued to travel lower. Dan let a moan escape his lips when he felt Lucifer latch onto one of his nipples and began teasing and sucking on it. Everything in Dan felt on edge, but it felt wonderful. Everything he had been through just seemed to disappear as he let his Alpha control everything that was going on. As he let Lucifer continue to suck on one of his nipples, something began to feel weird, and he looked down and saw that Lucifer has lifted his head and there was a little trail of white on his bottom lip. Dan’s mind was a craze of emotions, and he didn’t care. “Is that milk?” He watched as Lucifer brought his lips back up to his, and they started to kiss. Dan could feel the liquid going into his mouth, and though it tasted weird to him, he knew he was developing milk. When Lucifer broke the kiss, Dan was panting heavily. “Will…will I grow breasts?”

            Lucifer laughed as he started to pepper a trail of kisses down Dan’s chest and stopped once he got down to the small bump. He took his right hand and began to rub the small little bump, wondering who the little pup will look like. “If you do, then we can have so much more fun once I find you.”

            “You will find me, won’t you?” Dan quickly asked. He hated that that had to come up when everything was so perfect. Yet he had to know, had to know that his Alpha was coming to save him and the pup.

            “I promise I will.” Lucifer sincerely spoke. “And I never break a promise.” Lucifer smiled and looked down at Dan’s naval. “Now back to making you feel good, and then I’ll decide if I want to get naked with you.” He smiled when he heard Dan whine out, then quickly dipped his tongue into Dan’s naval.

            “Gah!” Dan cried out. He bucked his hips up, and loved the sensation he was feeling. He had to admit that Lucifer was very skilled with his tongue. In the back of his mind, he knew that this wouldn’t last, that they both would wake up, and he would be chained somewhere. Dan shook his head; he wasn’t going to let that ruin what was going on right now. “Alpha!” Dan cried out. He hadn’t even realized that Lucifer’s mouth had left his naval area and was now on his inner thigh on his right leg. It was beyond pleasurable to feel Lucifer’s mouth sucking on his thigh, marking Dan in his dream. The feeling caused the bond bite to pulse in pleasure and the moan that escaped his mouth was that of pure pleasure.

            Lucfier laughed once he broke off from sucking on Dan’s thigh, loving the little mark that he was leaving on his Omega. “I think you’ve earned the pleasure of seeing your Alpha naked.” He listened to Dan moan out in anticipation and Lucifer waited for Dan to look up. Lucifer slowly started to strip out of his shirt, making sure to take his time. The Alpha laughed as he watched Dan struggle against his bond, trying to help Lucifer out of his clothes. “Easy Daniel, as Alpha, my job is to take care of you.” He teased out as he slipped the shirt off of his shoulders, and watched it crumple to the ground. Lucifer listened as Dan’s breath hitched and watched another attempt to slip the tie, and Lucifer just smiled as he worked on slowly taking off his pants. Lucifer loved being a tease, and watched as his little strip show was driving the Omega crazy. Eventually Lucifer stood in front of his Omega, naked and looking down at Dan. In the back of his mind, he knew that when he woke that Dan would be missing, and he would still be searching. Lucifer mentally shook his head, not wanting that to ruin what was going on before him. “Well Daniel, do you like what you see?” He held his arm ups and put his body on display.

            “Alpha!” Dan breathed out. He didn’t understand how he became so weak and so Omega under Lucifer, but he didn’t care. Dan wanted to show he wanted his Alpha he was ready, and spread his legs further, trying to entice Lucifer. “Please!”

            Lucifer laughed as he slowly crawled between the spread legs, knowing what Dan wanted, but decided that he would draw out teasing the Omega more. “In time Daniel, all in good time.” Lucifer brushed his right hand along the inner left thigh of Dan and then teased at the hole with his index finger. He smiled as he listened to Dan whine out in anticipation. He slowly inserted his finger, and then quickly inserted his middle finger and began moving them in and out of Dan’s hole. Lucifer laughed out as he felt Dan bucking his hips on his fingers. “Someone is very excited isn’t he?” He listened as Dan whined out and as he was moving his fingers in and out of Dan’s hole, he stuck his ring finger in as well. Lucifer started to scissor Dan, moving his fingers up and down and all around, loving how Dan was purring out. He loved how Dan was also bucking his hips on his fingers. When Dan let out a high pitch cry, Lucifer knew he had found Dan’s prostate and began to tease at it. “Did I find a fun spot Daniel?”

            Dan was lost in the feeling of ecstasy that he was barely aware of what was going on around him. He no longer had control of his body, and let his Omega instincts take over. “Yes Alpha.” Never before had he given over so easily to an Alpha, but here was Lucifer, taken him apart like no Alpha had ever done before. “Please Alpha! I need your knot!” He felt his body start to willingly produce slick, and listened as Lucifer’s fingers made a squishing sound. Dan was getting lost in allowing his Omega nature to take over, and he whined out again as Lucifer continued to tease at his prostate. Dan could feel himself getting hard from what Lucifer was doing to him, and he was loving every minute of it. “Alpha knot me please!” Dan could feel his body breaking out into a sweat and his breathing was becoming heavier. He bucked his hips in time with Lucifer’s fingers to show that he was ready for the Alpha.

            Lucifer laughed as he watched his Omega fall apart under his fingers and quickly removed his fingers from the dripping hole. In a flash, he hooked Dan’s legs over his shoulders and brought his face down to his hole. “You are so wet Daniel, but I don’t think you’re ready for my knot yet. Besides our little pup said that you need this.” Lucifer quickly latched his mouth onto Daniel’s hole, sticking his tongue in the hole and began to move the tongue in and out and around, loving the sounds that were coming from Dan’s mouth.

            Dan was purring and moaning out in pleasure, pulling at his bound hands, hating that Lucifer had tied them off. The more he felt the tongue move around his hole, the more he felt close to the edge. He was still in shock that this Alpha was able to reduce him to nothing but a whining mess, when all his life he fought against the way society saw Omegas. Dan could feel his heartrate picking up, feel that his breathing was increasing as well. All it took was for Lucifer to use his hands to skillfully stroke his harden cock and then he released. It was the best feeling Dan ever had and he was riding high from the endorphins that had been released in his body. To him, he was on cloud nine, enjoying the feeling, and only realizing that Lucifer was still using his tongue to play with his hole. “Alpha…” Dan was feeling high from his release.

            “See, a good Alpha taking care of his Omega.” Lucifer purred out once he removed his mouth from Dan’s dripping hole. He loved seeing the white mess that Dan had made all across his chest, thinking that it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen on an Omega. “Dear Father you are just so beautiful Daniel. All covered in your own release.” Lucifer began to lick at release, loving how Dan was letting low rumbles of pleasure escape from his mouth. He thought off all the nasty little things he would do to his Omega once he found him. “You still want my knot baby boy?”

            Dan was panting with need, not believing how the Alpha was driving him so crazy. “Yes…Alpha.” His voice was barely above a whisper and he hoped that Lucifer would stop teasing him already. He had no control over his body as he let Lucifer carefully lift his lower body off the bed and Dan watched through hazy eyes as Lucifer lined himself with his hole. “Please…need…now.” Dan was openly panting now, getting ready for Lucifer’s Alpha cock.

            Lucifer smiled as he watched how willing Dan was, how the Omega’s body was ready for his cock and knot. He slowly lined his member up with the dripping hole, rubbing the head of his cock along the hole. “Hope you’re ready Daniel.” He slowly began to thrust forward, listening to Dan moan out in pure pleasure as he started to breach the hole. Lucifer watched as Dan bucked his hips, trying to get more of Lucifer’s member in him, and Alpha couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t think so my sweet Daniel. I’m controlling the pace here.” Lucifer gave another slow thrust, and then another, slowly tormenting the Omega, and then in a few more thrusts, was all the way in. Lucifer was aware of the pup growing in Dan, so he made sure to use the technique that allowed them both to have pleasure. Lucifer slowly started to withdraw, and when he was halfway out, he slowly thrust back in. He smiled as he listened to Dan whine out, and then cry out when Lucifer ran over his prostate. “Oh I have to hear that again.” He grabbed a little tighter to Dan’s thighs, made sure his legs were nice and snug over his shoulders, before he repositioned himself and slowly went in. He made sure that he rubbed over Dan’s prostate, and loved how his Omega cried out from pleasure. “Looks like you have another round in you Daniel.” Lucifer noted how Dan was getting hard once again. As he continued has slow thrusting, he gently took a hold of Dan’s now hardening cock and slowly began to stroke it in time with his own thrusting. Lucifer loved hearing all the different moaning and panting noises that were coming from Dan’s mouth. “Has anyone ever told you that you make the most wonderful sounds Daniel?” Lucifer listened as Dan only whined out in pleasure once again.

            Time seemed to lose all meaning and all that became was Dan and Lucifer, his Alpha, slowly teasing him, taking care of him. Dan couldn’t recall the last time he felt this good, how an Alpha could make him hard for the second time. He had to give credit to the Alpha though, for he knew how draw out the moment. Dan was getting lost in the hazy feeling that Lucifer was causing to him, his breathing was heavy, and all Dan cared about was being in the moment with Lucifer. The waking world could be damned for all Dan cared, for he was in his Alpha’s room, in his Alpha’s bed, and that was making his inner Omega happy. He wondered how much longer Lucifer could last, how much longer he could keep Dan’s second orgasm at bay, but soon he felt that Lucifer’s cock was twitching and that Dan’s own cock was twitching as well. “Alpha, please! So close!” Dan didn’t care if he no longer could speak in complete sentences, all he wanted was his Alpha’s release and his own orgasm as well.

            “Beg again Daniel.” Lucifer purred out. He could make this last as long as he wanted, but he felt something tugging at him. “It’s such a beautiful sound.” To empathize his point, he gave a quick thrust and made sure to hit over Dan’s prostate.

            “Please Lucifer! Alpha! Please!” Dan screamed out. He was so close and he hated how Lucifer could bring him so close and yet still make it last a long time. Dan could feel his body craving it, he needed this. This was something that Dan has wanted since his was first taken, and he hated that his Alpha was tormenting him so. “Please ALPHA!” He was screaming at the top of his voice, hoping that would push the Lucifer over the edge.

            “Beautiful.” Lucifer purred out. He sped up his thrusting and tugging and in a few well-placed thrusts, Lucifer felt his knot expand and his release happen. At the same time, he was releasing, he felt Dan release in his hand. By the time Lucifer was done, both he and Dan were panting heavily, and were covered in sweat. “I think that is the best round of sex I have ever had.”

            Dan didn’t know what to do, except when he looked up, he brought his head up to meet Lucifer’s lips. He melted into the kiss, and yelped silently when he felt blood rushing back into his wrists, and Lucifer’s skillful hands massage blood back into arms and wrists. If Dan was honest, then this was the best sex he had ever had in his life. Dan could only imagine how much better the sex would be when Lucifer found him. When he felt a little more life in his arms, he brought them up and wrapped them around Lucifer’s body. When he woke, he wanted to remember how Lucifer felt, remember every last detail of how his Alpha felt. This was something he wanted to remember when he woke. Dan couldn’t believe how gentle Lucifer was being as the Alpha repositioned them so that Dan’s head was resting on top of Lucifer’s chest. “I don’t want this to end.” He nestled his head into the crook of Lucifer’s neck, taking in the scent that was coming off his Alpha. “Not going to wake up.”

            Lucifer chuckled out as he gently stroked Dan’s back. “We have no choice dear Daniel.” He leaned his head down and kissed the top of Daniel’s head. Lucifer hated that this moment was going to end, that even the best of dreams must come to an end. He took a deep breath, taking in the Omega’s scent, so that when he woke, it was something that would linger with him. He studied the room around them and saw that it was fading, and when he looked down he saw that Dan was sleeping. Lucifer knew that meant that Dan was waking in the world and soon he would wake too. “I will find you Dan. I promise that I will find out.” Lucifer felt himself drifting off to sleep as well, and knew that they both would be waking.

_Where Dan is Being Held._

Dan slowly awoke, feeling a fresh energy coursing through his veins. He could feel that he was no longer chained to a floor, but instead to a bed. The feelings that he felt from the dream were still with him, and he loved that when he breathed, he could have sworn Lucifer was right there in the bed with him. It made everything that he had been through seem so distant. “Damn it.” Dan whispered. He remembered everything as soon as he opened his eyes, and knew the ones who had taken him. “Why when I had a chance to tell Lucifer couldn’t I tell him?” Dan asked out into the darkness. His head snapped towards the door when he heard it creaking open, hating what the sound meant.

_At LUX_

            Lucifer slowly stretched and started to wake. The euphoric feelings from his dream still coursed through his body and ignited a fire within him. He made a promise to find his Omega, and he knew he had to. He felt the bump, and now knew that his Omega was pregnant with his pup. Every Alpha instinct in him was screaming to find Dan, and with Dan’s scent fresh in his mind, he knew that he would find the Omega and their unborn pup.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael takes Lucifer to someone that maybe able to help find Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely sorry about the delay. I was busy and now things are settling down so I hope that the chapters aren't too far spread out. Enjoy.

“So Agent Gracestar, where exactly are we going?” Lucifer asked. He leaned forward from the backseat of the car and stared ahead of them. “This seems like an unusual route to take.”

            “A contact that we have at the FBI.” Agent Gracestar explained. “He knows things, and is known for having somewhat unusual methods to help us find missing Omegas. If anyone can help us find Dan, then this is the guy.”

            Lucifer let out a huff as he leaned back in the seat of the 2017 Hyundai Elantra. “Why am I in the back seat like a child and the detective is in the front seat?” Lucifer let out another dramatic huff, not believing that his sister would make him sit in the back seat like a child. After all they were family, but she seemed to like the detective more. Lucifer was privately wishing that Chloe hadn’t come along, since he wanted to talk to Raphael and use her true name, not the fake one she used. Yet as he studied Chloe, he realized something and he had to say something. “Did Maze take you to bed Detective?”

            Chloe choked on the coffee she was drinking before quickly turning around in her seat. “That is none of your business.” Her face was flushed with color and she was still choking on the coffee. “What…what would make you say something like that?”

            Lucifer let his devilish smile fall upon his face and he folded his hands together. “Well Detective, you seemed much more relaxed for starters. I happen to know that anyone that has been with Maze can feel the tension leaving their bodies. So was it nice Detective?”

            “Lucifer.” Agent Gracestar quickly cut in. “This can go one of two ways. The first way is that I will pull this car over and you can get out and walk and try to keep up. Or two you shut up and stop asking personal questions like that.” She let a smile fall on her face as she watched Lucifer roll his eyes in the rear view mirror and let out a huff. “And to answer your earlier question, badges get the front, bar owners get the back.” Both she and Chloe broke out laughing.

            _I can’t believe my own sister can treat me this way._ Lucifer thought irritably. Ever since he woke from the dream, every Alpha instinct in him was screaming for him to find Dan. Just knowing that Dan was out there, pregnant with his pup, and being abused, it set Lucifer on edge. He wanted to find those responsible for taken his Omega and punish them. He still couldn’t believe he had succumbed to his Alpha instincts, and now those instincts were driving him to find Dan. “So Agent, who exactly is this contact?” He watched as Agent Gracestar tightened her grip on the wheel. “And can I say where exactly are we going.”

            “I already told you,” Gracestar started to explain. “that this is an informant for the FBI and has proven very useful in other cases.”

            The tension could be felt in the vehicle after that, and all three secretly decided it was better not to talk. Of course Lucifer was having trouble not saying anything, but he could tell from Raphael’s expression that his little comments would only piss her off. The silence stretched in the car as Lucifer watched the scenery change from the cluster of buildings and the normal LA life to more spread out buildings, to eventually they were driving where woods took up more of the road, and soon there was no road at all. The bumping of the car was now annoying him. “Bloody hell Agent Gracestar, where are we.”

            “The contact needs a lot of privacy, and you’ll see why in a few moments.” Angel Gracestar informed Lucifer. “Detective Decker, I ask you not to repeat anything you see, and understand that everything out here is known by the FBI already.”

            “I won’t say anything.” Chloe responded. Now her interest was piqued. “Now I am curious about this contact or yours. Why does he need to be so far from civilization?”

            “You’ll see.” Gracestar spoke. Finally, she pulled the car along a path and turned the care off. “We’re here.”

            They all piled out of the car and Chloe and Lucifer started to follow Agent Gracestar up the small walk way. “Detective Decker, can you walk ahead a little bit? I need to talk to Mr. Morningstar for a moment.” They watched as Chloe shook her head and walked ahead. “So Lucifer, as I said, there will be a lot here for you, especially the fact that you are an Alpha and I need you to control yourself. The person we’re seeing maybe familiar to you, but you can’t say anything, not in front of Chloe.”

            Lucifer smiled and threw his hands up in mocked defeat. “Alright sis. I still don’t understand who this is and why they affect you this way, but I get it. I’ll try to behave myself, promise.” He flashed his devilish smile towards his sister, and yet he could tell that something else was on her mind. “Something else you want to know Raphael?”

            “Not so loud on my real name.” Raphael spoke. She let a smile fall on her face and quickly glanced towards Chloe you was just looking back towards them. “Have you been able to make contact with Dan yet?”

            Lucifer’s smile fell as he thought about the dream he had had the night before. To him, it felt so real, more real than the fact that he was awake. “Yes, he couldn’t recall anything. All he said was that I needed to find him and our unborn pup.” Lucifer’s face turned dark as he thought about the dream. “Is it bad that I didn’t want to wake from the dream?”

            “No Lucifer.” Raphael spoke. “You have a very special bond with Dan, and the child is going to be special as well. I am hoping that the source here can help us find him.” They both turned and walked to where Chloe was waiting for them.

            A scent hit Lucifer’s nose and it made him freeze. It wasn’t just one scent he smelled, but at least five different scents. All the scents were that of Omega’s and some smelt as though they were on the verge of heat. “Agent Gracestar…” Lucifer started to speak.

            “You need to control yourself Lucifer.” Gracestar spoke. She walked up the steps of the house, and Lucifer and Chloe followed as well. She raised her hand and quickly knocked on the door.

            Lucifer watched as a young blonde Omega opened the door, and his eyes were drawn to the Omega’s stomach. He could tell that the Omega was pregnant, and by the scent coming from the Omega, he was close. All Lucifer could think about was Dan. _I wonder if Daniel will look this amazing when he gets further in his pregnancy. I need to find him before something bad happens to him._ Lucifer thought. _Once I find my Omega, he will be moving into Lux with me so that I can protect him and my pup._ He was lost in thought that when he finally came back to reality, he realized that someone was talking to him. “Sorry, were you talking to me?” Lucifer just smiled innocently.

            “Yes, we were.” Chloe spoke. She may be just a Beta, but she could smell that there were a few Omega’s around here. “Agent Gracestar was just introducing us to Nick here, and just seeing if the Alpha was in.”

            “Agent Gracestar.” Nick spoke. “Who’s the Alpha and the Beta?”

            _Damn for an Omega he sure has some attitude._ Lucifer thought. He started to open his mouth to speak, but was cut off by his sister.

            “Nick. The Alpha in the suit is Lucifer Morningstar, owner of that club Lux.” She pointed to Lucifer first and then to Chloe. “This is Detective Chloe Decker, a Beta. Is he in today?”

            “Yeah, kitchen.” Nick spoke. He stepped away from the door and let the two Alpha’s and the Beta enter the home. “We filled the paperwork Agent Gracestar. Have you gotten it yet?”

            “Yes. I will make sure that as soon as we leave here that I make sure that it has been processed.” Angel spoke.

            Lucifer had to stop once he entered the home. The overwhelming scent of Omega’s was everywhere. He looked towards the couch and saw that there were two Omega’s sitting on the couch watching _The Price Is Right._ As he smelled the air, he could tell that there was at least two more Omega’s somewhere and that they both were close to entering heat. Lucifer quickly shook his head and quickly caught up to Chloe and Angel. “Agent Gracestar, there are so many Omega’s here.

            “Yes, it is part of the deal we have with our informant.” Agent Gracestar explained. They all entered the kitchen and saw an Alpha that had their back to them. “Gabriel Fallenstar, we have a few questions for you.”

            As the Alpha turned around, Lucifer could not believe it. He now understood what his sister had meant by that he would know this Alpha. It was his brother who had also been cast out of Heaven by their dear old Dad for causing a rebellion. The only difference was that their Dad had decided to take away Gabriel’s wings and everything that made him an angel. Lucifer shook the shock off and quickly put on his game face. “Hello. I’m Lucifer Moringstar.” The devil made sure to put on the most devilish grin that he could.

            “I’m Detective Decker.” Chloe introduced herself. “Are you sure none of you are related? I mean Moringstar, Gracestar, and Fallenstar? Seems weird.”

            “Trust me Detective Decker, was it?” Gabriel sarcastically asked. “If _I_ was related to these two, I wouldn’t be where I am.”

            The tension was building, Lucifer could sense it. Not just between the detective and Gabriel, but also between he and Gabriel. He needed to defuse the situation, after his Omega was missing and being around all these Omega’s were driving him crazy. Lucifer was jealous, something he rarely felt, of Gabriel. _He’s an Alpha that can protect his Omegas._ He shook that thought out of his mind and reminded himself that Dan was being held somewhere. “Agent Gracestar here tells us that you have an ear for hearing if Omega’s are put on the black market.”

            Gabriel laughed as he took a sip of the bear he had in his hand. “Yeah, that’s why I am an informant. Angel here was on the bust when I got caught. Instead of sending me to prison, she decided I had a better use. So now I take in Omega’s that are rescued from the black market. The one’s here on here on their own free will and chose to bond with me.” He took a seat. “Well sit down, I’m pretty sure that there are some questions here.”

            Lucifer followed suit as Raphael and Chloe took their seats, opposite from where Gabriel was sitting. “Do you know…”

            “You want to know if I know if I know anything about the missing cop Omega, right?” Gabriel mockingly asked. He snorted as he took another sip of his beer. “Well let me save you the trouble and say I don’t know nothing. When it comes to him, the streets get very quiet.”

            Everything slowed down and Lucifer realized that Raphael had slowed down time. “So, Gabe, how have you been? Been a whie since we’ve seen each other.”

            “Stuff it Lucifer.” Gabriel lashed out. “Raphael, I thought you would at least call me to let me know when you are coming over with guests. Especially when one of those is our dear brother who was cast down to hell and was able to keep his wings and angelic powers.”

            “You are still a cheeky bastard Gabe.” Lucifer purred out. “Now tell me do you know anything about _my_ Omega?!” He slammed his fists down and stood up in his chair. “Tell me anything you know Gabriel!” Lucifer flashed his devil eyes, and was reward by Gabriel laughing. “Stop laughing and tell me what you know of Daniel!”

            “Why baby brother?” Gabriel laughed out. “Is he _pregnant_ or something with your pup? If he is and you lost him, well then, that just makes you a terrible Alpha doesn’t it.”

            Lucifer saw red and quickly stood up from his chair. Uriel may have been a pain in his ass, but he was tolerable. When it came to Gabriel, he couldn’t stand the bastard. “At least I’m not an Alpha whore who bonds to every Omega he can!” He watched as Gabriel stood up as well. Lucifer was ready to fight his brother right then and there.

            All the sudden both he and Gabriel were thrown backwards, smashing hard against the walls. As both Alpha’s stood up, they looked and saw that Raphael had thrown them with her wings. “Would you two idiots shut the hell up and act civil? We are here on a very important matter and yes Gabriel, Dan is pregnant. So, you see time is of the essence.”

            Both Lucifer and Gabriel walked back to their chairs and sat down. “Now you know that the devil, of all Alpha’s, has a bond. And my Omega is pregnant and missing. Please Gabriel, I know we may not get along, but if you have any information on him please tell me.” He hated begging, but his Alpha instincts took over and made him do it. Lucifer would do anything to get Dan back. _And keep him at LUX so that I can protect him. Why am I thinking that?_ Lucifer shook his head and waited for Gabriel to respond.

            Gabriel took a deep breath. “No, when it comes to him, everything goes quiet. Whoever took him made sure that the talk is very tight. I don’t know who knows where Dan is, but I do know that where there is talk that is this tight, there is a very powerful player.” Gabriel took another sip of his drink. “I do promise you this Lucifer, if I hear anything, then I will let you know.”

            “Thank you, Gabriel.” Lucifer said. He felt better that his brother was at least trying to help him. Slowly he watched as everything started to return to normal and he and Raphael had to act like nothing had happened.

            “Mr. Fallenstar, are you sure you don’t know anything?” Chloe asked. The desperation in her voice was impossible to hide.

            “I am positive.” Gabriel responded. “Should I hear anything, I’ll give Angel here a call.”

            Raphael, Lucifer, and Chloe all thanked Gabriel before they stood up and left. They made their way back to Raphael’s car, all knowing that there was an air of sorrow floating around them. The trip seemed like a waste of time, for Gabriel offered nothing that could be used to find Dan.

            “Your source seemed to lack any useful knowledge.” Chloe spoke as she got into the car. She slammed the door shut, showing how angry and hurt she was. “We are no closer to finding Dan than before we made this trip.”

            “This is a high-profile case.” Angel responded. “Anyone that knows anything about Dan are being tight lipped or threatened by whoever took Dan in the first place.”

            Lucifer didn’t say anything as he got in the car, his mind racing, wondering if anything would come up that would lead him to Dan. The only thing he knew was that he could at least speak to his Omega while they slept. An idea popped into his head as he listened to Raphael and Chloe talk, and he rested his head against the cool window. He needed to try it, maybe he would be lucky.

            _He was in LUX, on the top floor, looking around for Daniel. “Dan! Are you here?” Lucifer yelled. He began walking around the room, looking for any signs of the Omega. Just when he was going to give up hope, just believing that he was not lucky. He heard moaning, and ran to follow it. Lucifer knew that it was Daniel and everything in him was screaming to find Dan. He ran to the one place he hadn’t look before and stopped when he saw what laid on the bed._

_There on the bed, was Daniel. His naked body covered in bruises and cuts, and he was curled into a ball. Lucifer could tell that he was trying to protect their pup. A deep fire of anger flared through him as he ran to his Omega. He gentle picked Dan up, trying not to cause the Omega more pain, listening as Dan whimpered out in pain. “Dan? Daniel, open your eyes. It’s me, Lucifer.” Lucifer swore he was going to punish the person, no matter what their sex was, for hurting his Omega._

_Dan groaned. His eyes slowly opened. “Lucifer.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “I…I’m protecting…our pup.” His eyes closed again._

_Lucifer watched as Daniel’s form started to disappear. “Dan! Daniel! Don’t wake up yet in the real world! Wake up here with me! Dan!”_

“Daniel!” Lucifer yelled as he startled awake. He realized that he was still in the car, and that Chloe and Raphael were looking at him. “Sorry I must’ve had a nightmare.” He watched as Chloe looked at him strangely.

            “Why did you scream Dan’s name Lucifer?” Chloe asked.

            Lucifer hated he couldn’t tell lies, but he had to manipulate the truth so that she didn’t get hurt by the truth. “We just left a home that was full of Omega’s Detective. It is only natural for an Alpha to have a dream about an Omega they know that’s in trouble.” He smiled and hoped that that version of the truth would satisfy her. When this was all over, he swore he was going to tell her the truth.

            The rest of the journey was quiet as they made their way back to the station. Lucifer could feel the tension that was building between him and Chloe, and knew that he had to tell her the truth soon. Once the car was in park, they all exited the vehicle and made their way back inside the station. No one talk, for they were all feeling the same way, hearts were heavy, and it was felt throughout the whole station. This case was top priority and every officer was out looking for any clue as to where Daniel was.

            “Agent Gracestar,” Chloe spoke. “Can you give Lucifer and I a few minutes?” She watched as Angel shook her head yes and walked away. Chloe turned to face Lucifer. “Tell me the truth Lucifer. Is there something between you and Dan? You are acting like an Alpha in a bond.”

            Lucifer felt nervous, trying to figure out how he could spin the truth. “Detective.” Lucifer smiled out. “You see, I am an Alpha, with no bond mate. Learning of Daniel’s true sex has brought the Alpha out in me. It is only natural that my instincts are to find the Omega. Everything I do is that of an Alpha that simply wants to protect an Omega that has no bond.” He hoped that he manipulated the truth enough so that Chloe believed him. In his heart, he knew he wasn’t fully lying, but he still hated that he had to manipulate the truth to Chloe.

            “You’re a good friend Lucifer.” Chloe spoke. She turned and walked away.

            Lucifer let out a sigh and quickly made his way to the restroom, making sure to lock the door behind him. He gripped the edge of the sink and looked in the mirror. His eyes were turning into his devil eyes as he thought about that dream, about how badly Daniel looked. “I will kill whoever did that to you Daniel.” He tightened his grip on the sink, listening as the ceramic started to crack. To see Dan in that state, it brought out the barest of his Alpha instincts, instincts that his Dad had made sure to remove from mankind. Lucifer knew that Dan was in trouble, but it wasn’t just Dan he had to worry about anymore. “Our pup was put in danger as well.” SNAP! He broke the sink and quickly backed up. Lucifer paced back and forth, trying to control his Alpha instincts because he could feel his power coming forward. He screamed, picked up a piece of the broken sink and threw it against the wall, watching as it shattered more. Lucifer knew that he shouldn’t be behaving like he was in the station, but it was soothing his Alpha instincts. When he got himself under control, he straightened himself up. Lucifer made his way to the door, knowing that once he opened it, he would have to explain why the restroom was now a mess. He took a deep breath and walked out.      


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the new chapter!

Dan placed a hand on his small pump, watching as the door slowly creaked opened. He knew that he was only a month and two weeks pregnant, but he felt as though he was further along. He smelled the air and could sense that it was one of his captors that was entering the room. His eyes scanned the room, trying to figure out he got here, but then he remembered being stuck with a needle. Dan watched as Charlotte approached the bed carrying a tray of food. Though his stomach growled at the sight, he refused to eat. “Why do you take pleasure in forcing me into heats? I’m pregnant with your grandchild and you put the developing pup at risk. Are you just cold hearted?”

            “Oh Daniel.” Charlotte happily cooed out. “There’s no drugs in this food. I’ve been talking with Black and Stalker, and they decided they each will use you once a week.” She walked closer to the bed and placed the tray of food on the nightstand. “It’s hard to believe that you are carrying my grandchild. I never thought Lucifer would bond to an Omega, much less get the Omega pregnant. He’s never been a fan of children.”

            Dan turned away from Charlotte, and listened as he heard something rattle. He rubbed his legs together and felt that his right ankle was restrained. “If you truly cared, then you would let me go. This is my first pregnancy and I need to checked out by doctor’s. Just let me go.” He held back a yelp as he felt Charlotte slowly stroke his face, running her fingers over the bruise that was developing on the right side of his face. Dan turned his head towards where Charlotte was, and saw that she was smiling. “What are you so happy about?”

            “I’ve arranged for a doctor to come and check on the pup that’s developing in you.” Charlotte happily spoke. “You’ll be seeing him today, after you eat your breakfast that is. You need your strength when you see the doctor today.”

            “Aren’t you worried that they might inform the authorities that I’m here?” Dan quickly asked. He placed a hand on the small bump, trying to still understand how he already had the bump. His understanding of being pregnant told him that he shouldn’t have a bump yet, but he did. Seeing a doctor would probably help explain why he already has a bump and why he feels further along than he was. He couldn’t stop his body from shaking as he listened to Charlotte laugh.

            Charlotte sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Dan moved further away from her. “A contract.” She watched as a confused look passed over Dan’s face. “This doctor happens to do some illegal work and by doing this, I don’t make an anonymous tip to the police.” She picked up the plate of scrambled eggs and wheat toast and held it out for Dan to take. “Eat. The faster you eat, the faster we can get you to the doctor.” She stood from the bed and walked towards the door. “Well, eat. After you see the doctor, there’s going to be a surprise for you.”

            Dan growled as he watched Charlotte stand near the door, and he knew that she was waiting for him to eat. He wanted to believe that there wasn’t any kind of heat drug in the food, but the way she said surprise left him with doubts. _I can’t trust the food, but I need to see a doctor._ Against his judgement, he picked the food up, and slowly began to heat. Dan didn’t know if the food was drugged or not, but he needed to eat so that he had strength to protect the pup. He closed his eyes as he ate, sending a prayer out that Lucifer was getting close to finding him and the pup. “There. I finished.” Dan shoved the tray back towards Charlotte. “Am I going to get to wear anything?” The thought of walking around a compound that’s probably crawling with Alpha’s, and being that he was a pregnant Omega, it just didn’t sit well with him.

            “Of course Daniel.” Charlotte spoke. Dan watched as she tossed him a pair of yoga pants. “I was thinking about making you wear a dress, since you looked adorable in the last one. But I decided against it and it would take too much time while I’m taking you to see the doctor.”

            Dan looked at the pants, and a few things came to his mind. “Problem. My leg is still restrained to the bed.” To emphasize his point, he moved his right leg so that the chain rattled. He watched as Charlotte came towards the bed, and lifted the sheet up. Dan let out a low warning growl, only to have Charlotte tightly grip his ankle and give a squeeze. “You can’t even go a minute without causing me pain.” His anger was boiling in him, and all he felt was the instinct to protect the pup that was growing in him.

            “You growled at me in a threatening manner.” Charlotte snapped back. “This is merely a warning for you to remember your position Daniel.” Dan let out a sigh of relief when Charlotte released his ankle. He was happy when he watched Charlotte unlock the restraint around his ankle. “Now get the pants on Daniel.”

            Dan just stared at Charlotte and waited for her to turn around, getting annoyed that she was still watching him like a hawk. “Do you mind? Privacy would be nice.” He watched as she threw her hands in the hair, and Dan swore that he could’ve heard her mumble something about seeing him naked before. _That was before you decided to capture me, have me raped, oh let’s not forget that I’m pregnant with your grandpup you bitch._ When Dan was sure that Charlotte was no longer looking at him, he slipped out of the bed and looked at the yoga pants. He like that they stretched, and he was sure he didn’t need it. But as he looked down, Dan noticed how he did have a little bump, even though he was only a month pregnant. Dan knew that he shouldn’t even be showing yet, and it was part of the reason of why he was thankful that Charlotte was letting him see a doctor. He placed a hand on the bump, remembering his promise, that no matter what, he was going to protect the pup, and get back to Lucifer.

            He quickly pulled the pants on and turned back towards Charlotte, ready to finally see a doctor and figure out why he had a bump. Dan wished he had something to cover the rest of his body, but at least he could hide the more vulnerable areas of his body. He gently touched his breast area, and winced with how sore they were. It made him think of his dream with Lucifer, and he knew that he was probably going to develop breast and the thought both scared and excited him. “Are we going to go see the doctor now?”

            Dan just watched as Charlotte smiled, and how she was slowly approaching him. Everything in him was screaming to get away from her, but Dan knew that she was taking him to see a doctor. His instincts were in overdrive to make sure that the pup was alright, and make sure that the beating that Dale Black gave him didn’t hurt the pup. He bit his tongue as he felt Charlotte grab his arm, and start to pull him out of the room. The sound of his footsteps echoing on the cold floor rang in his years, but it was a welcomed distraction. Anything was better than thinking about what he has been put since being taken prisoner by Charlotte. _I never wanted an Alpha, ever. But being bonded to Lucifer, all I want is to see my Alpha again._ Dan thought. He shook his head, not believing that his mind was still going there. _I am seriously going to see if there is a way to dissolve the bond when this is all said and done._

            The walk seemed to take forever to him, but all he cared about was making sure that the pup was fine. He couldn’t brace himself as Charlotte tossed him into a new room. His eyes quickly scanned the room and saw that this was a medical area of some kind, and he saw that there was a doctor walking around the room. Dan smelled the area and he couldn’t stop his body from tensing as he realized that it was an Alpha. _How many Alpha’s does she plan on having me used by?_ Dan hoped that the doctor would be a Beta, one that would be sympathetic to his position, but he knew that was too much to hope for. “What? You’re going to have a doctor rape me too? You are a special kind of psychotic bitch.” He turned to face the Charlotte only to watch as she smiled. Dan couldn’t back away, for Charlotte pushed him further in.

            “Daniel.” Charlotte spoke. Dan couldn’t stop himself from trying to pull himself away from her grip. He threw out his hands as she tossed him towards the table. “Get on the table Daniel. That way Doctor Sariel can look at you and the pup.”

            He didn’t like that he didn’t have any choice, but his instincts to make sure his developing pup was alright. Everything he had been through since he was taken prisoner, was not good for the pup. Dan made himself walk to the table, and once he was seated, his eyes stayed on the Alpha doctor walking around the room. He watched as Dr. Sariel got a folder out, some paper, and watched as the doctor began filling out the paper. “How can you fill those out without talking to me?”

            Dr. Sariel turned to face him, and Dan hated that the Alpha was smiling at him. “Before I came here, I accessed your files so I could have the information.” Dan felt anger going through him, just hearing how the doctor was talking.

            “You broke federal law, to access my information, to aid in another federal crime?” Dan hissed out. He wanted to jump off the table and try to fight back, but his instincts were strong to protect the pup, and make sure that the rapes he had been forced to endure did not hurt the pup.

            “Would you feel a bit more comfortable if Mrs. Richards left the room while we do this examination?” Dr. Sariel asked. Dan watched as the Alpha stood and made his way towards the table.

            “I think I should stay in the room Dr. Sariel.” Charlotte quickly snapped. “The Omega has been in my charge for about week or so.”

            Dan didn’t think about his answer. “I don’t want her in here. She’s holding me against my will, and I want her as far away from me as possible right now.” He hoped that if she wasn’t around, then he could possible convince the doctor to help him escape. That or at least get a message to Lucifer and let his Alpha know where he was. _I need to stop thinking like that! This all that self-absorbed Alpha’s fault that I’m in this position and pregnant as well!_ He looked between Dr. Sariel and Charlotte and he hoped that his wish would be honored. “Just get her out of here and I promise I’ll behave.” The words tasted like venom on his lips, but he needed for Charlotte to be away from him. Dan made his grey eyes go sad, and he hoped that he was looking sad and desperate.

            “I think we can honor that wish.” Dr. Sariel happily spoke. “Mrs. Richards, if you wouldn’t mind just stepping outside the room. I will get you once I am done examining him.” He pointed to the door, and kept the smile on his face.

            Dan watched a bunch of different emotions play across Charlotte’s face, before she settled on an evil smile. “Fine.” She turned heel and quickly walked out the door, making sure to slam it shut.

            Dr. Sariel pulled up a chair and sat next to the table, and Dan felt a little bit easier without Charlotte in the room. There was something about the Alpha that made Dan feel better, and something that also seemed familiar to him as well. “So, when do you think you conceived the pup?”

            “Please help me get out of here.” Dan quickly spoke. This was his chance to escape his nightmare, and he would be damned if he wouldn’t take it. “If you know me, then you know I work for the LAPD. There are people looking for me, and the Alpha that got me pregnant, that bonded to me, he’s a club owner and rich. He’ll make it worth your wild to get me back to him. You’re a doctor and you have a code to honor. Help me and my developing pup escape here, and it will be worth it.” He watched as Dr. Sariel was looking over the made-out paperwork and he hoped that his plea worked.

            “Charlotte told me you think you got pregnant when you went into a stress induced heat.” Dr. Sariel continued as though Dan didn’t say anything. “It would be unusual for a pregnancy to occur during this type of heat, but it’s not unheard of.”

            Dan was feeling his anger build, and couldn’t believe that the Alpha was acting high and mighty. “Didn’t you just hear anything I just said! I’m being held here against my will and you’re a freaking doctor! Get me out of here!” He just couldn’t believe that the doctor would ignore him and put not only his life, but the life of his developing pup in danger as well. “This is my first pregnancy and your putting my life and the pup in danger! How are you okay with this?”

            “I’m going to need you to remove the pants so that I can a proper examination of how the pregnancy is coming along.” Dr. Sariel calmly spoke. He made a few notes in the folder before placing it on the table. He stood up and waited for Dan to take the pants off so that he could properly do the examination.

            Dan jumped off the table quickly and began to back away. He ignored the pain that was shooting through his body as he moved. “Like hell I am! You just want me to get naked so you can rape me as well.” Dan didn’t know if he could trust the doctor, for the doctor seemed to ignore his pleas of help and acted as though he hadn’t said anything.

            “Daniel.” Dr. Sariel spoke. “I promise that I will not touch you unnecessarily. Or we can cancel this whole appointment and you will never know what’s going on with the pup developing in you. It’s your choice, though how badly do you want to know what’s going with your pup?”

            It was a simple statement, but enough for Dan to quickly swallow his anger and slowly walked back to the table. He still didn’t trust the Alpha, but his instincts to protect the pup and to make sure the developing life was alright was stronger than anything. “I got pregnant from the induce heat. The Alpha that got me pregnant owns the club Lux. I should be about a month pregnant, but I feel like I am further along.” He couldn’t talk the Alpha into helping escape, so he decided to play along. Dan slowly took the pants off, feeling color rushing to his face. “Now what do you need me to do?” He smelled the air, letting his nerves calm down when he smelled the calming smells.

            “Lay on your back, and once I set the stir-ups up, place your feet in them.” Dr. Sariel explained. Dan clenched his fists, hating that he had no power to fight back. This was probably his only chance to find out how the pup was developing.

            Dan controlled his breathing, keeping his anger under control. He slowly got on the table, ignoring how cold it was on his skin. It also didn’t help the wounds that were still healing from the beating that Dale Black gave him. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Dr. Sariel was walking around the room, and he just watched as the doctor wheeled over the ultrasound machine and Dan felt a little excitement. _I’m finally going to find out why I feel further along than I really am._ The thought both excited and scared him, and it made him wish that Lucifer was there to witness the first look at their pup. Dan just watched as Dr. Sariel set the stir-ups up, and he placed his feet in them. “Are you going to help me escape if there is something wrong with the pup?” Dan hoped that nothing was wrong with the pup, but if there was then the doctor would help get him out of the situation.

            A yelp escaped his mouth as he felt the table rising slowly, and then it stopped once he was at an angle. He was only thankful that he wasn’t restrained at all, for he didn’t know if he could stay calm. “Let’s take this one step at a time Dan.” Dr. Sariel gently spoke. Dan watched as the doctor washed his hands and slipped on a pair of green gloves. He watched as Dr. Sariel touched his chest area, and seemed to concentrate on his nipples. “You will probably develop small breasts, considering this is your first pregnancy, that’s a good thing. I think that we are going to do is do an ultrasound to see how the pup is developing.”

            Dan watched as Dr. Sariel got out a tube of gel from the drawer of the ultrasound machine, and started the machine up. He kept his breathing under control, still not fully trusting a doctor that would leave him in the situation he was in. The gel was cold and Dan gritted his teeth to keep from yelping out. His emotions were going crazy with both fear and excitement, for he never thought he would get pregnant, and now he was and in a situation, that was putting that life in danger. _Lucifer should be here, this is his pup too. He is the sire and my Alpha._ Dan gritted his teeth and quickly shook his head. _Can I stop thinking like that! He’s only bonded to me because he was there when I went into that stress heat and I couldn’t say no._ Dan still hated that his biology took over that day and from that one time he was pregnant and being held against his will. He was lost in thought that he didn’t realize that Dr. Sariel already had the transducer probe on his stomach area moving it around. The sound of a low bumping sound caught his attention, and had his head snapping towards the ultrasound machine. “What…what’s that sound?”

            “That’s the sound of the pup’s heart.” Dr. Sariel explained. He continued to move the probe around and pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. “Let’s see if we can get an image of this little one. There we go. You see it Daniel?”

            Dan felt his eyes going wide as he stared at the screen and saw the life that was developing in him. _I’m only a month pregnant, but I look further. That’s mine and Lucifer’s pup, she’s beautiful._ He was at a loss for words as he just stared at the image. “I’m only a month, that can’t be right.” Dan watched as Dr. Sariel hit a few more keys and moved the probe around, still not believing the image he was seeing on the screen.

            “Well looking at this image, and how far in the development stage the pup is in, you are actually closer to being three and half months pregnant.” Dr. Sariel explained.

            “How the hell is that possible?” Dan yelled. He wanted to jump off the table and back away. “That’s wrong, the image is wrong, you did something by hitting those buttons. I went into a stress induced heat a month ago! That’s when Lucifer and I had sex and that’s when he bonded to me! That’s when I got pregnant! What the hell did you hit? There’s no way that I’m that far along!” The image had to be wrong, Dr. Sariel had to hit something to change the image, Dan knew that Charlotte had to put him up to it. “Charlotte put you up to it. She told you to give me a heart attack by changing the image to make me look further along than I really am.” It brought comfort to him to believe that his captor was responsible for the image. _There’s no way I’m that far along._

            Dr. Sariel continued to move the probe around, stopping every now and again to take a picture of the developing pup. He was ignoring the smell of the agitated Omega as he did so. “I promise you that I have done no such thing to alter the image.” He looked at the Omega and could see the confusion in Dan’s eyes. “It’s a rare occurrence, but there can be a few different reasons why you are developing so quickly.” Dr. Sariel watched as Dan waited for more answers. “You’ve been on suppressants for such a long time, that should you get pregnant during a heat, your suppressant biology could go into overdrive and cause faster development of the pup. Now that is one of the rarest reasons on an Omega part, otherwise it’s from the sperm of the Alpha. This means that if there is something in the Alpha’s linage that could also cause a faster development.”

            Dan felt tears stinging his eyes, for his whole situation had just been made worse by hearing the pup was developing at a faster rate meant that he needed to escape soon. “So, what you’re saying is my first pregnancy is rare, that my pup is developing faster than normal. And it could be because of both myself and the Alpha that got me pregnant? Oh, and you still will not help me escape despite the situation?” He was frustrated that the doctor was going to make him stay a captive to Charlotte even though he needed to get away and back to Lucifer and let the Alpha know what was going on with the developing pup.

            “Now that that’s taken care of, why don’t we do an internal examination.” Dr. Sariel continued as though Dan hadn’t spoken. Dan was getting tired of being ignored when it came to asking for help to escape. He just watched as the doctor wiped the gel off his stomach before moving down to his ass. “Let’s see what’s going on down here, now shall we?”

            “Whatever.” Dan spoke. He was still in shock that he got pregnant a month ago, but the pup was developing at an alarming rate.  Dan watched as Dr. Sariel opened a tube of lube and coated his gloved hands. The fingers probed and his hole, and all he felt was pain. He swallowed back the cry of pain he felt building as the fingers probed at his hole.

            “It’s swollen, and puffy. I would suggest you stop anal sex altogether until the pup is born.” Dr. Sariel spoke matter of factly.

            Dan couldn’t control his anger, and he turned his hands into fists. “I’ve been raped, viciously, by two sadistic Alpha’s that are bent on me miscarrying this pup. It’s not by my choice! Tell that to my captor who you seem to be close to! GAH!” Dan couldn’t stop the scream from escaping as he felt three fingers entering is hole, moving around. All it did was stir memories of how he had been viciously raped by the Alpha’s, hating the pain that he was feeling. “Get them out!”

            “Just feeling around, making sure everything is how it’s supposed to be this far along in your pregnancy.” Dr. Sariel explained. “This is probably going to hurt a little bit more, I have to get my whole hand in to finish the examination.”

            “Son of bitch!” Dan yelled out. He felt the entire hand of the doctor being forced into his hole, and the pain was unbelievable. It seemed to last forever before he felt the hand coming out and was watching Dr. Sariel removing the gloves. “I’ll tell Charlotte that you can no longer do anal. You can get your pants back on now.”

            His entire body hurt as he slowly lifted his legs out of the stir-ups and got off the table. Dan couldn’t believe what he learned about his pregnancy, and just let himself get lost in thought as he was passed back to Charlotte and lead back to the room. _This pup is growing faster than normal. If what the doctor says is true, then when I’m close to six or seven months I’ll be ready to give birth, if not sooner._ He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize that he was back in the room, and that his ankle was once again restrained to the bed. His chance to escape had passed, and now all he could hope was that Charlotte or Amenadiel would let him go. A sudden noise at the door had him on full alert. “Who’s there?” Dan took in the scent in the air, and felt panic going through him. It was the scent of an Alpha, but it was one who he did not want near him or the developing pup.

            “Seems I didn’t cause you to lose that Alpha’s spawn that’s growing in you.” Black happily spoke. He slowly made his way towards the bed.

            Dan backed as far away as the chain would allow, his instincts to protect the pup now on full alert. “Stay the hell away from me Black!” Dan hissed out. He didn’t even care that he was naked, all he cared about was making sure to stay away from the Alpha that nearly caused him to lose the pup. “How did you get in here? Does Charlotte know you’re here?”

            “This is my building, which means everything in it, obtained illegally or otherwise, is mine.” Black growled out. He continued to slowly walk towards the bed, keeping his prey in his sight. “You maybe Charlotte’s captive, but you are staying in my building, and I feel entitled to have you now.”

            Before Dan could move, the Alpha pounced and had him pinned to the ground. “Get off me!” He clawed, and tried to punch and kick at the Alpha, but the Alpha was stronger. Dan felt the floor leave his back, and then his was thrown on the bed. His body was reacting faster than he thought it could, and he cruelled himself into a ball. _I’m going to protect the pup growing in me._ He could feel the hits coming hard and fast and soon he was losing consciousness.

            _Dan was groaning, his body in pain, but he was on a comfortable bed. He took in the scent and knew that the bed belonged to Lucifer. The Alpha that he bonded to, that he hoped was coming to save him. He heard what sounded like Lucifer’s voice, calling for him, and he just couldn’t call out. Another groan ripped through him, and before he knew it, he felt Lucifer’s arms around him, telling him something. “I…I’m protecting…our pup.” It was all he could say before he closed his eyes again._

His eyes slowly opened and he saw that Amenadiel had a hold of Black and was throwing him out of the room. Dan scanned and saw that Dr. Sariel was looking over him and that Charlotte was pacing back and forth. All he cared about was making sure that the pup was alright. His strength was leaving him and once again his eyes closed, hoping that he would see Lucifer again.  


End file.
